History's Strongest Magister Harry: Beginning
by tamelessimagination
Summary: An abused Harry Potter will be adopted into a family full of Martial Artists, Ryozanpaku, and taught by Negi Springfield the son of Thousand Magister or Mage in the arts of magic. More inside! Strong not godlike /Smart Harry
1. The way it is!

Okay To start off I do not lay claimed too any "Harry Potter" genre books, movie, porn shit ect (eventually someone will make a similar setting, you know it will HAPPEN. PERVE!) Also I do not own "History Strongest Disciple Kenichi" great Manga by the way, didn't really like the anime, the voices seems to be off besides Shigure! Also I don't own "Mahou Sensei Negima!" or to English readers "Negima Magister Negi Magi".

This story will diverged from the original story line, most definitely. Also down the line the story will split off into two stories with two same outcomes but different ways. That's where I will have another story going side by side but different. One will have Harry go to Hogwarts and another will...Not going to spoil the surprised. =^.^= cat face!

So onward to the world where our own limitations is our doubts and fear. -I made that up, cool huh I can make a lot of cool proverb and quotes on the spot, its handy when you feel like it you can use it!

Oh just to be cleared I do NOT condoned child abused and anything related of any kind!

Got it! Good!

That's the way it is, and things will never Change.

It was a rainy day in Britain and on the Private Driver, Surray. The houses were organized in nice neat rows and almost identical to one another. The air hung low and the cold stricken all the inhabitants to stay indoors. Although there were kids outside playing and chasing each other. One was in Number Four Private Drive. This boy could be seen in a cupboard under the stairs.

His eyes gleam full of tears and he was cradling his right arm. This boy wore clothes that were five times larger than his body. It looks so ragged and torn. The conditions of it were so dirty that it looked like it was going to fall apart. Looking closer at the black hair boy. His arms that he was cradling looked out of place. It had a sickening bulged on one side and that indicated one of his bones was broken.

(Play music: Changes by 2pac, if you don't have it look up in Youtube or other)

He silently whimpers and he shed his silent tears. Slowly his eyelids began to weigh down and he starts off to sleep. The next morning he was woken up to the loud banging at the door that held him in. He slowly got up and notices his right arm didn't hurt anymore but the female screams made him forget about the sudden miracle.

"Get up," the screech came from the other side of the door. The door swings open to reveal a tall female lady. Her long blonde hair shown and her long neck holding up her head like a pedestal. Her cold piercing eyes glance over him and she immediately barks, "Get in the kitchen and cook!"

Cooking, cleaning, these were thing he always does.

"Yes aunt Petunia," said the boy without emotion while staring down at the floor and avoiding his aunt's eyes. He went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. While he was cooking their breakfast his barren stomach was have a battle that was trying to get his attention. In that robot like brain of his, he didn't comply with his stomach's demands. Its not that he knew his aunt was keeping her eyes on him like a hawk but for the fact that he wasn't allowed to.

There were rules he complied with:

Never speak unless told too.

Stay in the cupboard under the stairs.

Don't make a sound when companies are around and never be seen.

Do as they say.

NEVER eat their food.

Most importantly of them all:

Never ask questions.

There are many more but those six were the most important ones. He knew this was life and there are no other. It was how his uncle explained it to him when he was younger. He was to serve them, his reasons was that he was a Freak. Only he, in the house, was the only freak so he was to be the slave. The boy didn't know what his uncle meant by slave but he knew that asking questions would lead to punishments.

The way he moved was liked a zombie movie. His feet sliding against the cold wooden floor and his arms hung at the side as of weights were tied to them. His eyes had no life in it, not like most boys who were five years old. If someone saw the boy they would know that he didn't get out much if the pale white skin wasn't an indication. Even his emerald green eyes were a little bigger than normal.

After he was done and had set the table. His breakfast was a single pile of dog food and immediately shoved into the cupboard. The multiple sounds of dead bolts and locks clicking told him he was going to be inside for the whole day. This was the norm, nothing more.

His emerald green eyes pear around the dark cupboard and he stare at a spider crawling on the wall. Then there was stomping at the stairs telling him that his large cousin was up and as well as his uncle who spoke like the days was great. It was early morning, seven in the morning to be exact, also it was a Saturday and he knew what was going to happen.

His cousin will invite his friends over and play a game. Most of the time he was the point of the game. They would chase him around the house our in the backyard and after an hour or so he would be put back into his cupboard baring bruises and gashes like he came from a fight, a one sided fight.

Shaking out of his stupor he wait to get the day going. That's the way it is.

He didn't know how long he was in the cupboard. Slowly he heard all the bolts and locks clicking. Every click of the locks his heart pound at his chest and scream in his head. Another click and his hands began to sweat. Click, his breathings quicken. Click, he looks around to see where he could go. Click, he places himself in the dark corner and wishes he was dead. Click, he was hiccupping in fear and finally, clicks, the fifth and final click, the signal that will begin his torment. This was the norm and nothing more. The door swung open and he held his breath.

When the sun settles over the horizon, the black hair boy stumble into his haven. He collapses onto the makeshift bed that was nothing but a single sheet and cold stone floor and without complaints he was out like a light. Later that night he automatically got up again and this time the banging on the door was even louder. He slowly got up but exhaustion got the better of him. Without warning his hair was grabbed and he was drags out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

He lived with the pain but ignored the desire to scream.

"Cook!" His Aunt orders and he did as he was told. Sharp pain jolt all over his legs and his arms but he ignore it and finished his duty. He then trudge into the cupboard then all of the sudden his stomach scream at him to not forget about it. He hesitantly picks up his dog bowl and held it in front of him. While holding the bowl in his hands he weakly walk into the kitchen all the while his hands were shaking from lack of food. Holding up his bowl, like a beggar, at his Aunt who only glared at him.

"NO!" She yelled and swatted the bowl out of his hands, "You don't deserve it!"

A hard push from behind and he was sprawl on the floor. His cousin was the perpetrator. He was wearing an outfit from a private school. Shirt slacks and a tie. His outfit was small on him and it showed on the buttons that was begging to be ripped.

"Mummy, are you okay?" His cousin asked his mother adoringly.

"I'm okay Duddums, just this ungrateful brat, _It_ just makes my blood boil is all, sweetie." She said petting her son with love.

"You!" His cousin said and bolted at the boy on the ground. He swung his leg several times at the defenseless boy. After his uncle came in the kitchen and he grab the boy and made him stand up. He was wearing his business attire that told everyone he had power and he didn't mind using it. His thick liked mustache playfully hung under his nose and showed his Englishmen roots.

"This'll teach you a lesson for harming my wife!" He spoke menacingly. The boy stare at with those lifeless eyes, "Yes I believed you know what we will do to you!"

The boy's eyes widen in fear and his emerald green eyes began to vibrate as if remembering past horror. His mind screams at him to move but his body didn't obey. The constricting leather strap was place around his neck but he didn't do anything. The boy felt that dreaded leather strap around his neck. It was a sign that he will be hurt but he knew that if he resist back he would be severely punish. This was the norm and nothing more.

The small boy stood bolt on the spot. His eyes glaze over and all of his color began to fade. His body relaxes and it seems like he didn't register the collar that was making his breathing harder

"Look at me!" Demanded the fat man.

When he looked at this uncle the only thing got back was a smile, just a simple gleeful smile. Then the boy look at his hands and knew that the pain was coming.

His uncle held a device, it looked like a gun minus the barrel, the handle was there and there was a button on top.

"Alright Harry," his uncle spoke gleefully, "Its time for your punishments!"

Harry, a word he hate, no, despised. Every time that word was uttered. He knew pain would coarse through his body for what would feel like an eternity.

What does Harry mean? But he came to know that Harry was a word of pain. Every time he heard it his body shook violently as if to tell him to run.

All of a sudden the boy collapse onto the ground and began screaming while clawing at the collar. His screams had carry to the neighbors who looked up from their dinner table. They then shrug it off knowing that their neighbors, the Dursely, were watching a horror movie and had their surround sounds on full blast. So they, the Dursley, had told everyone in the neighborhood.

The collar was no ordinary one. It was a shock collar used to train hunting dogs but this one was modify to go over the usual five volts. Average static shocks gives up to three to four volts. This one gives off up to thirty volts and it could even go higher if his uncle wanted too. It was sleek black with dark blood stains tread on the leather collar. Though this one collar had three shock generators, which is dangerous, one placed on the throat and two placed both sides of his neck. If one could look closely the collar held numbers of burned skins stuck to the miniature metal rod that was strangling the victim.

"I took you in!" He releases the button and he kicks the boy several times. "I feed you with my hard earn money!" He pushed the button again. "And I clothed you." He bellowed over the boy's screams. "And you do nothing but give this _normal_ family pain and suffering!"

"Sto-op!" The boy mumble but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The screams kept on going until his throat hurt. When the pain stops he was on the floor inhaling a gallon of air a second. This was the norm and nothing more.

"Go outside and in the doghouse," His uncle said with fury, then he kick the boy one last time and made him fly several feet towards the back entrance, "NOW!"

Without another word said boy struggle to get up nonetheless did so. He was walking out the back door without making a noise. His step splash on the wet grass and the cold summer air struck him. His collar was still tightly wrapped around his neck. The cool summer raindrops were falling on him and when he made to a small doghouse. The abused boy was soaked to the bones and without protesting he curl up in the doghouse and await for his Aunt to come and get him.

In that small doghouse it was surprisingly big for the boy. This doghouse could fit an adult Labrador. It was not that spacious compared to the cupboard but it gave him peace away from normal daily life. He looks around the dark backyard and notices slightly open gate. He knew he wasn't supposed to go outside or anywhere but the gates was moving back and forth as if it was beckoning him to come towards it.

Slowly and painfully, he got up and walks slowly towards the gate. When his right hand lands on the wooden gate. A sudden horrible feeling immediately shot down his spine. Punishment was inevitable. He recoil his hand back as if being shock. Then something inside of him told him to go and never look back. His hand slowly reaching for the gate handle, his hand shaking like leafs in the storm, when he pulls the gate open he suddenly felt something wash over him. It was either the shock from disobeying an order or taking his first step out into the world, he didn't know.

The frighten boy pokes his head out and notice the street already emptied and the tall long looking broom with a lamp on top lit the streets. He then made his way to the street and began to walk towards the park where he plays with his cousin's and his friends. He had feared the park but the night and its emptiness gave him a new feeling but he didn't know what those feelings were.

Suddenly the boy was on the ground coughing a storm. His stomach flex and relax and nasty liquid spew out of his mouth. The liquid wasn't water or puke but his stomach acid though He didn't know it. He got up and wipes his mouth then he noticed that there was some red water on his already dirty shirt. He didn't pay any mind to it.

Then it happens. The sky rumble and bang like time his aunt banged two pots together. The boy whips around convince that his uncle was coming down the stairs. He looks around found a hiding spot under the large metal doghouse with many holes and bars. For a long time He sat and shiver under the metal doghouse waiting for the storms to pass. The rainfall found its way through the many holes and cracks above His head.

Out of nowhere the boy spot a tall figure walking toward him. At first instinct he assumed that was his Uncle. Punishment was inevitable. This was the norm and nothing more.

The sounds of footstep in the wet sand grew closer to every step that his Uncle took. A jet of pain sparks his stomach making him double over. The boy was in a fetal position waiting for his Uncle to tell him to get up or use that punishment that was wrapped around his charred neck.

It never came.

He felt himself getting pick up and he face a man. This person was different from his large uncle. His eyes were slit and his face was chiseled out like a sportsman. The features of the man who was holding him didn't register much but told him that this person was different. The gentle arms that he was in warms his body slightly. A smile broadens on the stranger's face and that was all He knew until he closed his eyes succumbing into his exhaustion.

There was a faint noise that the boy heard but couldn't make out. When he force his eyes to open be was attack by nothing but blinding white walls. He slams his eyes shut and then he tries to listen to things but something overcame him and he went back to sleep.

That morning the boy stirs something soft and warm. He moves his limbs to notice that he was covered by something light or maybe it were clothes that he needed to do and his Aunt dumps it on him. Again the clothes were very light and it didn't try to suffocate him. He forces himself up to cook breakfast and if he knew any better. If he knew better, his Aunt opened the door and was waiting for him. Strange, she didn't make screeching noises at him.

He then roll out of the cold…wait, soft? He shot the train of thought down and slowly stood up and walks towards the light. He took three steps and then a rush of fear screamed in his stomach. This time he was on a cold floor not the soft floor before. He felt pain on his head and knew that he was punish for being too slow and add to the fact that he was on the ground feeling like he as hit. He picks himself off the floor and mumbles his apologies. He tries to make his way towards the door.

All of a sudden he felt a tug at his arm and knew that his Aunt was holding them. He waits for his Aunt to make loud noises that indicates her disproval. He waited for a long time but nothing came after. Nothing came but his arm was still being tug. Slowly he tilts his head up at his arm and focus at it. There he saw no hands but a string pulling at his arm.

He stares at the strange looking string for a long time. The string was thick and he notice that it didn't have color like all of his Aunt strings he had to organize. He gave a tug at the string and a sharp pain shot through his arm. The boy didn't really react to it but knew that if he did it again that horrible feeling will return. Then again He knew that if he didn't get breakfast on the table before his Aunt and the others woke up. Then he will never be fed. He tugs on the clear string again and again while the pain responds to his tug. Frantically he pulls the string harder and it came loose.

His arm felt a little better and something red came out of his arm. He stares at it for a while. The red water was coming out of his arm. He then looks at his body and several strings were on him. He heard several thumps and groans. That was his Uncle and he was getting up.

The scare child frantically rips the string off noticing that it didn't hurt like the first time. When he tugs that last string off his body. A constant long beep echoed all around him. He looks around like some animal in a cage. He tries to pin point where that noise was coming from. Then he heard something. He looks at a door that burst open to flood in people in purple and white suits.

This people stare at the boy and he stare back. Automatically he panic and rush under something to hide from the people. His Aunts had company and they spotted Him. He didn't know it but usually he was told with screams from his Aunt to be quite. He never had the warning.

"What's he doing?" Someone asks.

"He's afraid," someone answers.

The boy was under something and he was looking at several legs that were not far from him. One of them then lowers his head to look at the boy under the bed. The black hair boy instantly curls up into a ball and without thought stayed quite. He closed his eyes hoping they would ignore him and not tell his Aunt that they saw him

"Is that blood?" Someone asks.

"Bloody hell it its, kid get out from under there now!" Command someone.

On the command the boy got out from under the bed without any resistance, it was rule number 4. Instantly the small boy was haul onto the bed and his right arm was getting looked at.

"My names Doctor John," John said bandaging the wound that previously held the ivy needle. "What's you're name?"

The child stares down at his feet not answering the man's question. It wasn't because he wasn't allowed to answer the question but he didn't know what the questions mean. What is a name?

Doctor John was examining the boy and notice many things about him. For one he's very scrawny, an isolated man on an island would have more on him then this boy. Another thing he notices were multiple scars all over the body. Most of it was hidden under the pajamas they gave the boy. The most prominent scar were a lightning bolt shape scar on the center of his forehead. At first he thought it was a random scar but after he examine the boy he came to one conclusion, the lightning bolt scar was a mark of ownership.

It was about a week ago when the boy was brought to the Hospital.

"Doctor?" A female voice cut in taking him out of his stupor examining the boy, "I have one of the LADO (Local Authority Designated Officer) here."

"Good bring them in," John answer and then began to check on this boy for any signs, sure he wasn't psychologist but he knew that this boy in front of him was abuse. Even without the number of bruises on his body, can't forget several broken bones that had healed, this was a case he wasn't familiar with. "I'll be damn if they get away." He said softly.

"Hello," someone said and John look up to see a nice business suite wearing man. He had a handbag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "Its me, Sam Kunther, how is he?"

"Doing well," John answer straightening his back, "You've got the medical reports?"

"Yes," Sam answers in disgust.

"What now?" John asks, "Now son please lie down." The boy did so but when he felt a hand on him his heart raise in beets. "Now I'm going to hook everything back up okay?"

He didn't respond. So when the doctor finishes with the hook up and the monitor pads. He began to check the child's eyesight. John then held up a pen size flashlight and began to check the small boy's dilation.

"Everything seems normal, reaction to the light nominal," he felt the small boy trying to resist the flashlight but the boy didn't move or blink, strange? "Temperature," He places his right hand on the boy's forehead then he picks up the heart monitor. The monitor beep in rapid secession, "Good."

John took off his right hand and pull out a clipboard and then the monitor began to decrease in beeps. Checking the clipboard he then pull the boy's wrist and then the heart monitor repeated the loud rapid noise. Checking the box and finally marking the last line with anger. He then left the boy in the room with a nurse who was looking over him.

The LADO worker follows the doctor.

"I want you to take these people to prison!" John screams loudly when the door to the patient's room closed. "All the wounds, scars, broken bones, head trauma, concessions, signs of previous internal bleeding and multiple healed bones. I'm surprised this kid's even alive and he looked to be no older than five or younger! His body lacks food and I can say that he's better off dead. I don't know how he's survived this long! Don't forget his neck, we've had to remove a bloody shock collar from that boy. His neck were charred skin, crisps like burned meat!"

"Do you have his name?" Sam asks re-reading the list of multiple injuries and was surprised to read off it but was more shock to hear it from the horse's mouth, again. The report said that the shock collar was in plastic bags. It was hoped that it could be used as evidence. Frowning he knew that this was going to be a hard case to close.

"He doesn't know, my guessed that he has some sort of Amnesia, with all the head blows," John answer with frustration, "But I think he doesn't even know what 'name' means. I'm not a psychologist but I think he's afraid of people."

"What do you mean, he didn't move when you examine him," Sam said trying to comprehend the doctor's logic. "Most kids who are afraid of adults will run or hide."

"He did that when the alarm went off when my pager went off," John said, "When I enter he immediately jump under his bed and hid. Though when I told him to come from under the bed he obeyed like a dog! You've notice the heart monitor right?" Sam nod. "A person's heart rate speeds up in situation from dangerous situation and such. Now hear me out, yes he's in a different setting but when I move away from him he calmed down. Then when I checked his pulse his heart sped up like he expected something to happen. I think he's afraid of me hitting him."

"That explains his lack of physical contacts but we need is name!" Sam said, "When we get his name and when and where he lived I assure you I will personally have justice. Now how's his condition so far to answer questions?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," John answer rubbing his chin as if trying to figure a complicated physics equation.

"These takes time," Sam understood perfectly, "I'm going to go see if we have anything from Sakaki or the constables."

Last week John thought those huge people were the one who caused the child's pain. John remembered like it was happen a moment ago.

"How did he get here?" Sam asked.

"He was brought by a man, his name was Apachai Hopachai," John answered, "Don't bother he's Thai and don't really speaks English but he was accompany by another man by the name of Sakaki, he's Japanese. Both are in a holding room. We suspect they were the one."

"Sakaki?" Sam asked a little shock, "Does he wear a leather jacket that has both sleeves missing and has a scar across his nose?"

"Yes," John asked a little surprised, "how?"

"He used to help out with the Guards for her Royal Majesty when she goes abroad," Sam answered feeling a headache coming on, "If he's involved and so will _they_!"

"They?" John asked a little shock by the mention of his Queen.

"No need to know, release them," Sam ordered, "I will go ask some questions. Also feed him some food when he wakes up. I'm guessing he's older than we think but smaller because he lack food."

"You've worked this kind of case?"

"Yes, but not to this extent of physical injury!" Sam said putting the files under his armpit, "Usually it's a couple hits and such but this is devils work. I can't be certain of the mind set of the boy but if what you says are true then he was trained to follow orders."

"You mean like-" John almost said but stop, "No, no, there weren't any signs of sexual abuse. There weren't any rectal scarring. Thank god for that."

"I can agree with you on that," Sam said relieved that one check box won't be checked, "Please have someone keep an eye on him also I'm going to get some Constables to guard this area. God knows how the media will react to this news."

"Have they picked up on this case yet?" John asks hoping the kid won't have to deal with media cameras shoved in his face.

"That's why the constable will be here," Sam said, "If we could get his name then all the more to have the constable as guards. Where's the holding room?"

"I'll take you there," John answered and led the LADO worker down several halls and down some stairs. Both were finally at a door with a security guards station at the door. "Let us in and your dismiss."

Sam went into the room and found two huge muscular men. One was in one corner eating a donut and another was on a chair. He observed Apachai who was eating the food with glee while Sakaki was sitting in a chair and his face showed annoyance.

"Sakaki?" Sam announces.

"Yeah!" Sakaki said and Sam immediately felt intimidated. This man's arms were huge and full of muscle. His face showed the looked of a fighter and all of his build could win him Mr. Olympic contest. "I am Sam Kunther, I work with LADO."

"Yeah!" Sakaki's accents were rough answering in English but Sam could pick his attitude as some sort of State's Punk.

"Thank you for bringing the child here," Sam forced out, "I would like to asks some question before we let you go. Where did you find the boy?"

"I didn't, that idiot did," Sakaki answered jabbing his thumb at the other large man. "Though I can answer for him, he found that kid at a park near Surry, Private Drive, four kilometers west from here. How's the kid?"

"Doing fine," Sam answers, "Just to get this out of the way. How did you come by the boy? What was his state, bleeding, coughing and such?"

"From what I've heard he was coughing uncontrollably," Sakaki answered, "The shock collar was making him choked. Even so the kid was on the ground under the jungle gym. He was curled up but Apa over here told me that the kid was coughing up blood. Internal bleeding?"

"Yes," Sam said writing all of this down.

"Where are the police for this?" Sakaki took his full height that loomed over the five six LADO worker, "We've been here for six hours."

"Forgive us," John said feeling a shock down his spine, "We, I suspect that you were the cause of this."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Sakaki narrowed his eyes at the doctor who coward under his glare, "Mr. Kunther we would like to help out on this case of yours."

"Its perfectly fine, we can handle this," Sam cut in all the while sweating uncontrollably.

"It wasn't an offer," Sakaki barked, "Or should I get your Queen into this case?"

"No!" Sam shot up fearing if the Queen heard about this, LADO will be in bad light in the eyes of Her Majesty.

"Good, we will search in Surrey," Sakaki said, "Have the constable with us. アパチャイいいこ。"

"はい！"Apa answer getting up.

This was the first time Sam have seen the legendary bodyguard. Sakaki was a rumor among the police force for being the man who had gotten in good grace in the Royal family. This Apachai on the other hand, he didn't know about. Though both their size almost the same height their build were impressive and intimidating at the same time. Even though he, John, was five eleven close to six feet. A five foot eight muscular Thai was very intimidating.

Now after a week they were still helping out. John took a heavy sigh and remembered what his mother told him. Never judged a book by its cover.

The boy had been in this strange bright room for… he didn't know. Though it was strange for his Uncle to miss punishing him. He had seen the sunset and rise but the bright light shinning down in this strange room kept him awake. Also the beeping machine kept making loud noises that somehow frighten him. He didn't show it knowing that was abnormal, that's what his Aunt told him and they're always right.

There was this person sitting close to where he was lying. This person looks like his Aunt but this Aunt doesn't have a long neck or that bright sun ray hair. This person was indeed different from his Aunt.

"Are you hungry?" The person asks and the small child tilts his head for an answer. Her eyes shown with motherly concern though it didn't phase Harry one bit. He averts his eyes when the person took a quick look at Harry. "I'm a nurse, how old are you?"

On and on she asked these questions and he wanted to answer all of these questions but he knew no answer to. What is 'old'? Name? Or even Hungry? These words were so strange to him and even more he was being questioned. Then after ten minutes the nurse left the room and when she came back she had a tray off food.

The aroma was alluring and such a tease to his nose. The child then suppresses the urge that begged for food. He had tamed his urge to eat and if he didn't his Uncle will do something, though it was natural to be Punish. Heaving a small sigh he patiently wait for the food to be consume by this strange lady. To his ever surprise the food was set on an arm tray in front of him.

Without questioning he arches one of his eyebrow as if to ask a question but the Nurse didn't see it. She then places the fork and spoon on an empty spot for some reason. The confuse child took several quick glances at the food but most of the time his eyes were somewhere else.

"Eat up, its yours," The Nurse said gently with a hint of concern. Her name was Anne and she had been a nurse for thirteen years. Anne had taken care of numbers of abused children for the past years. She had observed several normal signs in an abused child. The boy wasn't talking, he wasn't making eye contact or look at her and finally, she tally off, sullen looks that was on the boy.

The boy didn't move or do anything. This Aunt was strange and the child didn't know what to do. He had never been given this lavish food or anything. All of his life he remember eating nothing but tasteless crunchy food. Something a dog would eat, that was what he was told by his relative.

Anne was getting worry if she didn't get food in this boy, he will pass out of hunger. She took a deep breath knowing that she will regret what she was about to do.

"Eat your food!" She said in a commanding manner. Immediately the boy in front of her shovels all the food in his mouth with his hands. His back was arched over the tray like an animal protecting its food. The fast pace eating was like an eating competition though Anne could tell there was a hint of relief. Soon he was choking on the food but his pace didn't slow one bit. The way he ate it reminds her of a movie where a prisoner was given food and that prisoner ate the food like it will be his last. Within seconds of commanding this boy to eat a tear tread down her eyes.

She didn't know why she was shedding these tears. She had seen several cruelled acts against children's but this took the top list of cruelty. All the while she was observing the child and shedding unknown tears, all she could relate what she saw was a starved dog eat.

Anne took several deep breaths but all her observation came to one conclusion. This child was treated far lower than a lowly street dog. Can't take anymore of it Anne made to the door and sprint to the bathroom all the while crying.

Several days later the boy was being check by John again. This was the third time today he came into the bright lit room to see his patient. This bright room hurt his eyes and though he didn't voice it John could till. The squinting of the boy's eyes was an indication.

John switch off one light and the room was a little darker. He observed that the boy was relieved a bit. A soft knock came from the door and there stood Sam and with him was a constable.

"Anything?" Sam asks walking into the room.

"What is your name," John asks the enigma of a boy in front of him. No answer came and though it frustrate John to no end he kept reminding himself that this boy was treated worse than a prisoner. He got up and walk over to Sam and whispers, "I'm going to try something, similar to a lie dictator."

"What are you doing Doctor John?" Sam asks narrowing his eyes at John.

"I'm going to say a series of words a five year old understands, from family to animals," John answer.

"You can't do that, that's the psychiatrist job not yours," Sam said alarmed.

"Look I-" John raise his voice but stops before he could say anything, He then whisper in a low voice and begin, "The heart monitor will tell us his reactions okay? I don't see a bloody psychiatrist having a lie bloody detector! Just jot down the words okay!"

Sam reply with a nod. This case was going too slow and the foreigners didn't find anything. Slowly John pulls a chair next to the bed, he reach up and turns the volume to the heart monitor above normal.

"Dad?" Nothing.

"Mom?" Still nothing.

"Sister?" Nothing.

"Dog?" A rise on the heart monitor.

"Cat?" Nothing.

"Dog?" Again there was a rise.

"Brother?" Nothing.

"Fish?" Nothing.

"Cook?" A rise.

"Clean?" A rise again.

"Food?" A spike in the heart monitor and the boy was whipping his head around as if expecting something like a dog would when the word biscuit was said. John leans back and look over at Sam who was writing down the words.

"Yes," nothing.

"No," a little rises.

John was thinking, clean, food, dog? What do all these means? No immediate family reactions but.

"Aunt?" A sudden spike. "Uncle?" The heart rate quickens ten folds. "Cousin?" A lower rapid beat but it was above normal. The boy was whipping his head around trying to find something. His long black mane flares at the movement of his head.

"John I think that's enough," Sam said seeing the worry look on the kid. The Doctor agreed nodding his head.

"Let's presume that he lived with his Aunt and Uncle," John said sullenly, a family member doing this? This was unheard of in Great Britain.

"No, what if those people were referred as Aunt and Uncle?" Sam inclines while jotting down some more. "I don't want to jump to conclusion to quickly."

"Sorry," John apologized while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "It's frustrating." Sam nods his head in acknowledgement, "When will the counselor be able to talk to him?"

"Is he ready, mentally?" Sam asks and John could hear the cautions in his voice.

"Mentally I think he's more of a two your old," John answer and Sam was about to say something but John cut in, "a well train two year old dog."

This place was strange, the boy thought after that strange Uncle who came to see him. This Uncle wasn't big like his Uncle and he didn't punish him.

At the thought of punishment, his right hand jolts to place on his neck. The feeling of a leather strap wasn't there anymore and he could breath without the jab of pain.

Several days later the boy notice something that he didn't see before. There was a brown creature at the foot of his soft floor. It had huge round ears, the eyes were scrunch and it had the look of an old man. There was some hair coming off near the nose. It even had some sort of tail.

The creature and the black hair boy had a staring contest for a long time and then someone came into the room. On impulse the underfed boy jump off the bed and hid under it. The boy tries to stay quite and not be seen. Though it became hard too when that ball of fur was on the ground and staring at him. What really made this feel so strange was the fact that this creature was standing on its hind legs. Also it had what appeared to be a cane in one hand to lean on. Though this creature reminds him of that magic box his Cousin stare at all day on Saturday about some turtles and a rat.

Then the strangest part was that the creature was giving him what appeared to be a disappointing look. How the child knew, that was beyond his thinking capability.

"Touchumaru," a soft voice echoes in the silent room. The creature looks up and then disappears to someone. The Child stares at a pair of legs. Then slowly the leg bends down and he came face to face with long dark green hair Aunt. Her hair was so long it came pass her hips. This Aunt had one of the smallest robes he had ever seen. It only came halfway down her thigh. The robe was in pled pink color. Her eyes pierced through the boy like laser through paper. His green eyes met with her dark pink eyes and they were lock for a while until she lye down next to him.

"Harry," she said softly and the boy shot a look at her and his hands claps his neck. She notices this action and her eyes narrows as if contemplating something. Slowly she reaches out with her hand and the boy grew stiff. He slowly watches the hand came towards him and when it was close he shuts his eyes waiting for the pain to ensue. It didn't come. The only thing that the boy felt was someone patting his head.

"Harry," she said patting the boy and the boy tries to move back but the soft feel of her hands were so enticing. "Harry," she repeated and though his body grew stiff. Something in him told him that this Aunt would not hurt him. Though the animal in him told him to stay away from her. "Harry," She said and for who knows how long. The child had fallen asleep loving the feel of his head being stroke.

"What? You know his name?" Sam shot at the man in leather jacket who was sitting around a table. There were three other people besides John and Sam. They were the large burly man, Sakaki, Apachai and a girl with a long stick that was wrapped up in some sort of cloth.

"Yeah," Sakaki shot back, "His name's Harry. Though I couldn't find his last name."

"Wha-how?" John shot in.

"It was on the collar," Sakaki said indicating the shock collar, "Though I can see why you missed it. It was covered in blood and burned skin cells. So we know his name's Harry but there are thousands of Harry in England alone."

"Yeah," Sam said, "We'll try to get a child psychologists in a day or two."

"だめ," the female in the group said.

"What did she say?" Sam asks Sakaki who was looking at the green hair girl.

"She's said 'no'," Sakaki said, "どうして しぐれ？"

The Japanese girl looks up at the large man and then Sakaki only gave a smirk for a replied.

"She's already made some connections with the kid," Sakaki said pointing at the green hair Japanese girl.

"Wait you spoke to him?" John asks incredibly. The girl nods her head, "and he didn't try to run away?" She shook her head.

"The kid hid under the bed and she went there to comfort him," Sakaki said and then he looks at the girl, "Am I close?"

The girl didn't reply but if you look closer you could tell that she was sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

From that day forth there weren't any progress as to who harmed the child, named Harry. They even went to the media to for help but they came empty handed. Although they downplay the child abuse and went with a lost child instead so the media won't go crazy. After another month Harry came to know his name and deep down he feared it. Though this green hair Aunt that came to him on an hourly basis was so gentle and smell so good.

Then the time came when the whole investigator came to a realization. Where will the child go? Surely the orphanage can take him but Harry has grown attach to this Japanese lady. No one can approach him instead of her and she was the only one he was willing to be with. John could tell the attachment were getting stronger and that if they force to separate the two then the child will go into a depressed state that he may not recover from.

There was only one option and that Harry will have to go with the lady to Japan and live with her. The only problem was going through adoption papers, customs papers and getting a passport for the kid to go to Japan. With the help of Sakaki pulling some favors from the British Ministries. Harry got a passport and all the paper done in less than a week. To say Sam and John were surprised were an understatement. They thought it would take months to get the kid register as an abandoned orphan and get the adoption paper written up.

All they could do was act like some carp fish watching the glass window at the fish store.

...

Just to be cleared, again, LADO was what I found similar to Social Service, I've checked and feel that it was accurate but if I'm wrong please tell me.

Toodles.

Tameless!


	2. Home!

Yeah I'm a slow updater, takes me a while to get things going and when its going its going!!!!!! Have fun and review. Sure it's shorter than the last chapter but yeah…

Oh one more thing I need a Beta, hit me up if you're up to the job, I suck at grammer!!!!

Oh one more thing I would like to thank those who'd review and yes this is a crossover of Negima Magister Negi and History's strongest Disciple Kenichi, with Harry Potter world in the center. I know the detailed say crossover between Harry and Negima. They didn't have History's strongest Disciple Kenichi as a category so I choose Negima because its next best thing.

Home!

The boy was waiting in the bright-lit room. He had eaten his breakfast and his eyes kept staring at the door. Waiting for something to happen. This boy, Harry, came to accept to that 'Name' was something to call something so they can separate it. Like a China tea set and a European Tea set. Harry? That strange green hair Aunt kept calling him yet no the hurt didn't. It was a relief to know that she will not hurt him.

The small dust ball that was always with her was so strange. Why would she keep that dust ball when he knew that dust…bunny was it? Yes dust bunnies, was bad and need to be sweep and toss away. Though this was the first time he saw a dust bunny have a long thread and big fuzz like Ripper. The boy gave a shudder at remembering the tinny beast that always gnaw at his foot but he couldn't do anything about it because Uncle told him to never hit the Beast or the bowl will never be filled. He remembered how he kicked the Beast and then got hurt for days and went without food during those days he didn't see the kitchen.

Snapping out of his remembrance, he looks around the room to see if he needs anything to be the clean. Seeing nothing he then wait.

Unknown to our young hero, outside his door stood five people. They were the Shigure, Apachai, Sakaki, John and Sam. They were looking at each other to see what's on their minds…will besides Apachai. The Thai fighter was looking somewhere else.

Sam was in his usual business suit, John was in his doctor's robe and underneath it were his black pants and white shirt. Sakaki still sport his leather jacket that had his sleeves rip and bare his chest and abs for the entire world to see while wearing jeans. Apachai wore his tight yellow tank top that hug his body like a second skin and wore his red pants. Shigure was wearing a modest suit. Short skirt, bottom up jacket and carrying her wrap stick thing. On her shoulder was the small fuzz ball that everyone who walk by would try and slap it away. Only to find that there hands would always sway away from the object.

"How are we going to break the news to the kid?" John asks he group, he was up all night for the past week to get the kids health on record and have it green for travel. That file was under his right armpit and waiting for one of the three foreigners to take it.

"How 'bout we just tell him!" suggest the leather wearing man.

"ダめ！" The Japanese girl shot off.

"What would you do?" Sakaki shot back though his voice rose a little, "Go in there and have the kid follow you or…hey where yah going!"

Sure enough Shigure walk towards the door and walk in. Everyone follow afterwards. There they spot the boy, Harry, who was staring at everyone that was behind Shigure. On instinct he tries, keyword tries, but was stop when a hand was on his head.

"Harry," Shigure said giving a small pat. That pat stops him on the spot. It was something akin to petting a dog or trying to get its attention. Slowly she bends down on her knees and stare in those green eyes. "Look at me."

Those phrases stun him. Those words imprint into his head. What will she do?

After an awkward silence he slowly pick his eyes that was previously on the floor and up towards the Aunt who had never hurt him. In those eyes he saw something that was never shown to him. It was strange. Something in him told him to look away but he didn't.

Suddenly Shigure did one thing her two companions hardly see, she smiles. That smile was then transfer to the abused child. He didn't know why that his face was mirroring hers but it felt…good?

"We are taking you with us," announce Shigure, "Do you want that?"

The small child didn't know what she meant but if it means that he would feel 'good' then he will go with her. Without warning the fuzz ball pop up on her head and Harry's eyes shot at it.

"Touchumaru," Shigure said pointing at the brown mouse on her head.

"Ttt-ttochuu-Touch-you-oo-malluu," Harry tried to say but didn't come out right.

Nodding her head, Shigure then points to herself, "Shigure."

"Sh-she-she-gue-lay," again Harry spoke but his throat began to hurt. He never spoke so often but only scream from pain. This was new and he liked it. "She-gu-lay!"

Shigure nods and point at the mouse again, "Touch-you-ma-lu!"

Then it came down to something that Shigure wanted to know. The girl then point at the boy. He looks at her and then at her finger. The boy knew that she wants him to say his name.

"Freak!" He said happily knowing his name.

Suddenly he saw her eyes narrowed like that of his Long Neck Aunt. That look on her face was something that always followed by hurt from his Large Uncle. He quickly shifts his eyes to the crowd and he saw a lot of large Uncles. Two of them had large arms and the other two were looking at him.

Shigure let out a shallow breath, Points at the mouse "Touchumaru," points at herself, "Shigure," points at the boy, "Harry."

"Ha-Harry?" He said slowly though he cringes.

Shigure smile and he slowly went through the names of the mouse, the girl and when the finger point at him he slowly said, "Harry."

"Good," Shigure said petting his head. Without thinking Harry reach out for her hand. Compare to his hands, it was different from his Long Neck Aunt. This hand that Harry was playing with seems to have more feel than the skinny hands that always grab him. Turning over to see her palm, Harry traces his right index finger along the palm. Her palm felt rough but not to the extent was it jag at him.

This hand that pet him made him calm and feel good. How was it doing that?

His little hands curl around one of her fingers. Shigure look at Harry and stood up slowly. Her height was made known to Harry. She was tall and though she now loomed over him, Harry didn't feel threaten. No, he felt protected, like an umbrella that was hanging over his head so no rain could touch him.

To say that it was easy for Harry to get out of the Hospital room was saying it lightly. Sakaki and Apachai were glared at and they understood what Shigure was trying to say, 'stay away from Harry'. Sam and John couldn't believe that these two muscular men were scared of this girl so easily. Though when she stare at the Lado worker, he understood instantly. This was now a mother, a mother who would protect her child.

Harry kept his eyes down and not looking at the Uncles. They were big and scary but from one look from this Green Hair Aunt, he knew that he was safe. It took several gentle nudge for Harry to make it to the airport and away, away from all the pain, away from all the screams and most of all away from Big Uncle and Long Neck Aunt.

All three travelers plus child made it without incident besides Apachai. How he gets around customs was beyond Sakaki. Though it took a while for them to leave the airport. The taxi ride didn't take long to get back to their house. When they got out of the vehicle and Harry was still attached to Shigure. While the two men stood five feet away from Harry and even when they stood far away he felt uncomfortable.

There in front of them stood a welcoming party. Harry notices that there were three large Uncles, one short uncle and one Aunt. One Uncle, Harry notice loomed over everyone and he was hairy as will. Another had some hair under his nose but wore strange clothes. The short uncle also had hair under his nose but wore strange robe that has pajama pants underneath it. Another uncle had short hair and looks liked he had a bandage on one of his cheek. The Aunt, though Harry hoped would be like the Shigure, had long blonde hair just like Long Neck Aunt and really big chest like Shigure.

Maybe big chest means nice Aunt, Harry scarcely thought. Immediately he shoved every thought to the back of his head and recite the rules that was set out for him by his Large Uncle and Long Neck Aunt.

"Harry," Shigure said pulling the small child from behind her and made him stand in front of her. Shigure then points the tallest man and said "Hayato."

Harry look up and notice that this hairy long blond hair man smile gently, He then repeat Shigure, "Hayato."

"Ba," Shigure points to the short man wearing green robe and a hat.

"Ba," Harry repeats, he looks closely at the man that was only about a feet taller than him. Ba's eyes were squinted and he gave a small bow.

"Akisame," Shigure then points to the other tall man.

"Aaakeysamay..Akeysahmay," Harry said repeatedly and burned the name in his brain.

"Kenichi," Shigure points at the last male.

"Kayneechi," Harry said seeing the uncle, no, cousin.

"Miu," Shigure then points to the only female in the group.

"Meeuu," Harry said.

"Good," Shigure said patting Harry's head and like a dog he leans in.

After the introductions Harry was led through the front gates that was bigger than the Long Neck Aunt has. The walls that wrapped around the yard that had the largest house Harry has ever seen. The place was huge, large than his Large Uncles house. It was made out of wood, not hard grave or was it concrete? He didn't know. Later on Harry would learn that this was an old Japanese style house with straw mats for floors and paper doors.

As Shigure led Harry through the sliding doors. He notice the spacious hallway and he notice a step onto a wooden floor. Shigure took off her shows as will as everyone and Harry follow suite seeing that he didn't want to make everyone mad. The inside of the house was so different. It was a warmer than the doghouse he was used too.

When Harry took his first step onto the wooden floor. The wood felt different than carpets that he was used too or the hard rock gravel. It was cool and though the floor was hard, it had a gentle feel to it. Like the house was saying, 'welcome home'.

"おはいよござます、しぐれさん," The one called Miu said bowing to Shigure. They were in what looks to be like a dinning room with a short table in the center off the room and around the table there were some pillows. Harry didn't know what was going on but stood close to the Shigure. Suddenly, with a gentle push, Harry was being led towards the table and was push down on the pillows.

"Time to eat Harry," Shigure instruct and had a spoon in her hand. Slowly she set the spoon in front of the boy who had his eyes trained on the utensil. Something in her told her that those Bakemono used kitchenware to hurt Harry. "Pick it up."

As Harry was doing what he was told, he didn't know that everyone in the room was observing him. Apachai, the bulky tan skin man, had a look of seriousness that no one had ever seen before. He remembered his days as a child and hoped that no child would ever go through it like he did. Apachai fought hard to suppress his anger but he knew that the world was full of monsters.

Miu was taken to the side by the leather jacket wearing man and was then listening to the tale that was Harry. Kenichi on the other hand stare at the boy with a sad smile. Everyone in the room who was looking at Harry learns on how to use a utensil instead of his hands. Some laugh lightly while some shook their heads.

That night Harry had learned some table manners which he quickly grasp knowing that if he didn't he will be punished, not by Shigure, but by the other Uncles. He was in a large room where there were strange object on the wall and an uncle stood. This uncle didn't move but stood there as if waiting for him to do something wrong.

"This is my room Harry," Shigure said seeing the small boy awing at the room. "You will stay with me for some time until you are old enough. Do you understand?"

Harry nod in reply.

"Good, now there are some rules."

As Rules was said Harry snaps is head up and stare at Shigure. Rules are important and he must follow it.

"Don't touch the weapons," Shigure said pointing at all the strange shape sticks and things that were on the walls.

Harry understood the rules of not to touch anything, it was in print in his head by now. After getting everything ready for the night. Harry has a conflict. One was that he was supposed to stay in this wide room that was Shigure's. Sure the room's not so crapped or small but the openness was overwhelming. It was like he was on an open field where other Uncles could punish him at any time. Harry frantically look around and found a closet. It was a little spacious than under the stairs but it felt safe.

Without thinking he moves everything around so it could fit him and when he was done. There was a pillow and blanket waiting for him.

Shigure was pondering on how the sleeping arrangement should be. She was inexperience in motherhood even less an adult figure. The weapon's mistress thought of having the child sleep with him but that would be awkward, on his part, if she had read right this child had never felt the embrace of someone. Shigure peer in the room and found the child gone. Instantly she scans the room and her gaze rests on her furry friend. Touchumaru was standing in front of the closet. Silently she made her way to it and slides the door gently so not to disturb even a bug.

There she spots the black hair boy who was sleeping soundlessly and though she felt a little sad. Shigure made a mental note that the boy was very independent if need be. He's really creative but keeps it in and his confidences are shot to hell.

"Raising you will be a challenge young Harry," Shigure whispers, "But a challenge I will over come."

As Shigure left her room and have Touchumaru stay by Harry. She made her way to the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

"He's sleeping?" Shigure said seeing that everyone was waiting for her to speak first.

"He ate so little," Miu said remembering that the food was only half eaten.

"He's not used to eating a lot," The white shirt man said, Akisame. "If I have to guess his stomach's to small to handle a lot of food even when he was in the hospital."

"Everyone I would like to make a request," Shigure said getting everyone's attention, "Please train somewhere where Harry won't see you. He's very traumatized by the Punishment that even a quick movement will startle him to a state of a beaten dog that will always react."

"My thought exactly," the old blonde hair man said, "Kenichi we're going into the woods for a month, we leave tomorrow."

"Wa! Why!" Kenichi asks frantically and at the same time crawl backward hitting his head against a wall.

"You're turning twenty and I feel like I should teach you a move," The Elder said brushing his beard. "Hmm, should we leave tonight?"

"NO, TOMORROW'S FINE!" Kenichi said and then he was next to the blond hair girl, "Help me, Miu, I'm feeling the pain already!"

"Sorry Kenichi-kun," Miu said getting up, "It's grandfather's gift and when you get back I will give you a present."

"REALLY!" Kenichi screech and ramble about what the gift would be or should be.

Off to the side Apachai and Sakaki look at each other and back at the two kids, Sakaki open his mouth and asks, "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago," the short man said and peer under his hat's brim, "Took him an hour to say it but it was fun."

"Indeed," Akisame agreed giving a soft laughed that suddenly turns into a full blown outburst.

"Wah? I missed it!" Sakaki cries out. "Tell me Ba, did you get any pictures? Video?"

"Don't I?" Ba said and then there was a flash in his eyes "Would you like to watch it in HD or regular or my favorite, 3D?"

Sakaki stare shockingly at the small figure that would make a loan shark so proud. Ma then pull out a DVD case that has the title, "Kenichi confessions, Part 1".

"Oh, ho ho ho, I've even got his practices on this as well," Ba told everyone, "So how much can we get out of him?"

Suddenly all eyes turns towards the un-expecting boy who just walks in with a tray full of cups of tea. He stares at the six people who had eyes of vultures. Those eyes he knew too well, and those eyes promised pain and suffering beyond the normal human capacity. Oh how he wished that he were dead.

For the next month everyone minus two occupants who went to the woods were trying to teach the young child of how to be a child. The first day was surprising in itself. There were breakfast already made and way before Miu woke up. No one new who made it but it was a western breakfast, with pancakes and sausage. What really surprised them was the lack of evidence in the kitchen. It was spotless and the entire dishes were washed and dried. This little mystery had creep out the hardest men. Ba and Sakaki were running towards the shrine to get some explanations while the rest of the occupants think about the situations.

Another week after the mysterious breakfast, lunch and dinner the rest of the occupants still didn't know who or what did these things. Everyday a room would be clean and spotless, the bathroom wiped and shined but one thing that stayed the same was the fact that the bathes weren't prepared. It wasn't heated, just cleaned. There weren't any tea made for everyone and the food was all westerns. Then again steak and lasagna was a new experience to everyone.

One morning Miu was staying on the wooden rafters of the kitchen and she was waiting for the perpetrator. Then it came there was a small patch of black hair moving into the kitchen. When the lights were turned on there she saw Harry. How she didn't see this coming was beyond her. She was told that Harry was practically a slave at his previous housing. The way Harry moved to find the pots and pans were like watching a rerun. He moved with efficient and silently like a Ninja.

A Ninja? Miu chuckle a little bit. She then saw Harry's reaction. His head whip back and forth. Did he hear me? She thought to herself. That wasn't possible for child like Harry to hear her even less move silently while banging metal pots and pans. His movement was quick as if he was on time limit. When all the food was made, Miu clocked it close to twelve minutes. Harry was skilled at cooking, she could tell, and his cleaning was way beyond a normal child. When he was done setting the table and left he kitchen. Miu drop down and try to notice something but what?

Later that day Miu had a talk with everyone in the living room where everyone sat around a table. In front of them were cups of tea and some crackers.

"I suspect as much," Shigure spoke.

"What do you mean?" Miu asked wondering what she knew.

"From Harry's repeated 'behavior', the cleaning, cooking and such," Akisame put in, showing his wisdom, "He's been trained to be some sort of servant."

"Yes," Shigure said, her eyes showed that she was thinking of what to do.

"We have to stop him from doing anymore!" Miu shot in but everyone in the room stare at the table or the ground.

"We can't do that," Ba said brushing his beard.

"What? Why!" The blond spoke in surprised.

"Think about it Miu chan," Ba said, "What if someone made you stop doing any kind of martial arts and made you do something interiorly different from what you are used too?"

"Miu," Akisame voiced in, "This is normal, for Harry, if we make him stop then what will his reaction be? He has known to cook and clean."

"But..but," Miu tried to protest but couldn't find anything to say.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do anything." Sakaki spoke while drinking his tea, "We will gradually intervene just a little not too much."

"Apapa!" Apachai chided, "I will play with Harry-san!"

"No," Shigure said sharply, "Not yet."

"Shigure's right," Ba said, "We need to move slowly."

"I supposed your," Miu said defeated.

While the plan was to interact with Harry slowly and practice somewhere where he can't see. The first time anyone interacted with Harry, meaning interfere with his habits, was Miu who woke up early and began to make breakfast. A little while later Miu sensed Harry peering from the doorway. Miu look at the small child and smiled. He gave a slight shift on his feet but stood there.

"Can you help me set up the table?" Miu asked, instantly Harry was pulling out plates and silverware and had the table set in less time than she would. "Thank you, you may go back to bed now."

Harry looked up at the blonde hair girl knowing that she told him to go back to bed but there were so many things to do. He nodded his head remembering one of the rules his Large Uncle said, follow all directions.

Little by little Harry was interacting with everyone. While all the uncles were scary. One uncle, Harry felt, didn't dislike him. It was that Uncle that took him from the metal house at that park. This Uncle, Apachai, was gentle and really playful. He would stare at Apachai who would stare at ant trails or have birds land on him. It was strange seeing this Uncle not hurt him one bit. Come to think of it the Aunts and Uncles have never punished him.

Then there was that one time seeing that white shirt and weird pants Uncle, Akisame. Harry met him in one room where there were large statues. Akisame was at one stone with tools in his hands. Harry noticed that he was chiseling at the stones to make statues. He tried to clean the area where there were large mess but he was stopped before he could start. He was told that this room does not need cleaning and he should go play with Apachai.

"Play?" Harry mulled the word in his head.

Every time Harry tried to do his duties he was shushed away and forced to play with Apachai. He didn't not like the large man but if he didn't get the cleaning done he won't eat. Though that was always proven wrong at the table. The foods were always they're waiting for him to eat. It wasn't half full or in small portions. It was always the same size and it taste delicious.

A month has passed and everyone would either talk to Harry or have him help out around the house. Little by little they would notice his curious minds wandered. It was true that they haven't taken Harry outside the walls for a whole month. It was Shigure's idea for Harry to get used to the new house and people.

One day Harry was outside sitting on the porch. He wasn't allowed to clean today because it was his day to play. He looks around the large yard wishing this wonderful world would never end. The people were nice but inside he was torn. He knew that they were nice but they will punish him soon. Like the time when his Large Uncle forgot about him for a month or so and it felt forever. Then he came and punished him for so long that he couldn't remember how long.

"Harry," a voice took out of his horror. The young boy looks to his right to see Shigure. She was sitting next to him and had Touchumaru on her shoulder.

"Shigure," Harry responds. A month has past and he was looking a lot better. There were more meat on him and his hair was still wild as ever and tied in a ponytail. His eyes weren't so round anymore.

"How are you doing today?" It was routine, she would ask him questions and he would answer. From what he heard, it was for him to get him to talk more and in Japanese.

"I am doing good," Harry replies, "how about you Shigure?"

"I am doing well," Shigure answers and gave him a gentle smile. She ruffled his hair a little and Touchumaru jump from her shoulders and land on his. "We will be going outside and we would like you to come, its almost time for school."

"Outside?" Harry asks not understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, outside," Shigure replies, "Did you not know?"

In truth, he didn't know, Harry thought that this was it. Though his curious minds always wondered back to the first day he came through the front gate and how he forgot that there was a world outside it.

The world was strange on the outside. He saw many buildings that day and one building was called a school. This was where he would be going to get his educations. Harry was scared. The first time he went to a school was when he was with his Large Uncle and Skinny Neck Aunt. They had dropped him off at a school and gave him bread and left. There he was then taken into a room where he began to learn things. He was told to stay quite and never speak. Though a surprised or horror was the right word, his Large Cousin was there. During break he was chased around and be told that he stole something food from kids. Harry, being a good kid, didn't answer any questions from the Teacher Uncle. He was punished but not hurt. He was put on a chair and in a corner where no one bothered him.

"Harry," Shigure said bringing Harry back to her, "Have you gone to school before?"

"Yes," Harry said softly.

"Good," Shigure said patting his head with care, "In this school Harry, you must be good, okay?"

"Yes Shigure," Harry said and Shigure grimace hearing that answer. It was like hearing an answer from a soldier.

"I will be here for the first month until you are used to school," Shigure said.

Oh, how those first months went by so quickly. Though Harry was still quite and didn't bother anyone. His marks were top after hearing that getting excellent marks would not get him any punishments. He heard one of his classmates whine that his mother punished him because was not getting any good grades. Fearing the punishment Harry studied like crazy and learn the Hiragana, Katana and Kanji as much as possible. Even so he studied for math as well, feeling that it was a good thing.

One day Harry was sitting at his desk when the teacher told everyone to grab a partner. This was the first time he was alone, without Shigure. It was scary. All the students got a partner but Harry was still rooted to his chair. Suddenly someone poke his shoulder. Harry turns around to find a blue eye girl. She was smiling at him and her blue hair flail around like his.

"Hi, would you like to be partners?" She said in a sweet tone that reminds him of Miu who was always nice to him.

Harry stare at her not knowing what to do.

"Okay!" She said sitting next to Harry, "My names Akane Yui, you can call me Akane chan! What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry answered.

"Harry-kun!" Akane said smiling at him.

Unknown to the two they were being watched. Shigure was outside watching the interaction between Akane and Harry. It was the first time Harry was actually interacting with someone his own age. For the first month Shigure was worry that Harry will act the way he would always acted, secluded and isolated. Then this girl pushes her way into his life.

"OOH!" Some said and Shigure knew who it was, Ba was next to her and had a camera in his hands. "I see young Harry kun is a lady killer!" After he was done with the statement he was sent flying over the school gates.

"I see he's acting more like a kid," an old analytical voice said.

"Yes, Akisame san," Shigure answer.

"We need more to get him going," a younger voice pipe in, "This reminds me of Chikage too much."

"Indeed Kenichi," Shigure replies, remembering the young fighter who knew many yet nothing at all.

Another month passed and another until it was a full year. Though no one know what Harry's age was they all said he was around five or six. During that year Harry had changed little but to everyone in the house it was a lot. He would smile more and the first laughed that everyone heard was like hearing an old record being played again. Then there was the first cry. It was during the first thunder storms that Harry experienced in Japan. The sky rumbled and lightning flashed the sky. In the closet Harry was shaking like a leaf in a storm. The thunder was like the footsteps of his Large Uncle. Oh how he dreaded the punishments that came afterward.

The door was open and there stood Shigure who was seeing Harry shake violently. Knowing something was wrong she curled in his blanket and join Harry. At first he stiffens at the touch bit relaxed when Harry felt the warm hands that was wrapping around him. Turning around he was resting his head on her chest. The warmth and the feeling that she was giving him were so intoxicating. The thunder sound outsides were being drowned by Shigure's heartbeat. The rhythm beats like a drum and the long he heard it the more they're hearts beat together.

There and then he knew that she would always be there for him and protect him. Like a mother would. A mother he always wanted and nothing else. Someone who will be there when he fall over and will come running to comfort. She was it! Harry wanted her to be his mother but will she want him? He felt her tighten her squeeze as if to answer his question.

"Kaa-san," Harry mumbled that night.

---

I know it's kinda choppy and filler-ish, I wanted to have Harry get used to Japan before throwing him into the lions!!!

Next up Training!!!! Oh boy the fun begins when Harry trains to be next disciple of Ryozanpaku and the apprentice of Shigure!!!!

Review!!!

BETA, OH BETA WHERE AE YOU!!!

Have fun, Peace out and Happy holidays, don't drink too much eggnog and have fire extinguishers ready when lighting up those candles.

Tameless


	3. Meanings

Another chapter comes and gone. Here you go!!

I got my first Flame from **Obiki Doragon** several days ago and it felt good! I feel like he/she has given me many things to ponder about! Sure I misspelled some place wrong and said about a song in the first chapter but I felt it was a good mix to add in the song. I thought it was nice when I was reading through it my Itunes turned on 'Changes' I thought it was kinda cool. Sure it was kinda lame and stupid and immature of me to do but cut me some slack will ya…Kidding over here. It's cool.

Again thanks to the review and especially one from **Kurus Wuzurg**. YES WE ARE BREEDING LIKE RABBITS….not really I just had this story stuck in my head since February. =^.^= . Again I know you're a Mahou Sensei Negima fan so I will ones in a while PM to asks some question…sure I'm a fan myself but there will be things that I will not know and someone will, that's you.

Also **Naruto fan 99**, Negi and his band of sexy girls will appear no later than chapter five!!! Yeah I said it!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! You want me to say it again don't cha? Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Negi and his band of sexy girls!!!! Yeah I went there!

Here's a fun thing to look at, if anyone can tell me who is our mysterious guest is? The reward will be…to know what that other AU story will be!!! I have said in the first chapter, before Harry goes to Hogwarts. This story will split into two different stories. The one you all know will have him go to Hogwarts and the other…yeah…

Ones again I'm looking for a beta and I have to agree with **Obiki Doragon** about my grammar and how its shot to hell and some informational problem!!!1eleven!111!! So if you're interest and or have someone in mind please PM me so I can get this story rolling to its Epicness!!

On another note Happy New Years!

Meanings

The morning sun crawl over the horizon and the partial cloudy sky lit up in scarlet reds. In the home of Harry who has come to known the place as Ryozanpaku. From that night of the storm Harry had been calling Shigure, Mother or Kaa-san. The rest of the household took the news with strides. While Harry called Shigure mother while he called everyone else father! At first it was kind of a shock, even for Hayato who was oldest out of all four older men. Then again they accepted it when an artic glare courtesy from yours truly, Shigure. While Miu and Kenichi became sister's and brother's to Harry.

When the first year passed on by Harry got to have a little glimpsed at what the resident of Ryozanpaku does. He has spotted Sakaki, the burly man punching a steal beam all afternoon. There was Akisame who was in his stone room where he swung the monk statue around like a rag doll. Ba on the other hand did some type of dance in the yard. He was told that it was Tai Chi and it was some form of exercise the majority of Chinese populace does. There was Miu and Kenichi who were in sync while punching and kicking the air. The most amusing of them all was Apachai who was fighting a statue and every time he broke one he would end up crying. Harry did not know why since he thought that this was normal.

At the same time his Mother, Shigure, introduced Harry to a game. The game was simple, he has couple dozen needles and there was a ball the size of a tennis ball. The objective was to hit the ball with the needles while it bounce around the room. At first Harry couldn't get the motion of throwing the four-inch needles but over the period of a month he got the hang of it. Though Ba didn't really like the game that much because he was the one being hit accidentally when Harry started out.

The game was…fun. Shigure and Harry would have competitions. Harry would have a red ribbon tied to the end of the needle and his mother would have the blue ribbon. Most of the time Harry would lose to his mother but in the end he was always praised for his accomplishments. He had started with one ball and after that it double and then multiply. The final number of balls he could hit was eight and with sixteen needles. On some weird note Touchumaru, the brown mouse, would enter the game ones in a while and always end up winning. From needles he was then introduced to shurikens and other projectiles.

At times his friend, Akane, would come over and drag him out to play in the park where he learned how to play hide and seek, swing on the swing set and other games. Akane, the blue hair girl was such a spitfire. One minute they were doing something the next he was being dragged somewhere to do something else.

Akane, he found out, was the daughter of a very successful businessman. Though his success wasn't at all full-blown front page but he was a success man in the neighborhood. Her father run's the expensive restaurant in town and this restaurant was a five stars restaurant but the big surprised was that it was a small restaurant. The place could fit up to fifteen people and at the same time it has the quality of a high-end restaurant. He had eaten there at one time for her birthday. The food was delicious.

It has been one year since he came to his new home. Today was the summer festival and he was going to help out so they could get some money for they're house. Harry was dressed in a blue yukata (summer kimono, similar to a robe but worn for events) with a grey hatch pattern. Around his waist was a brown obi, a sash built. His job was to invite people to the stands so they would play the games or buy the items that his fathers would be stationed at.

A year had done wonders on the previously skinny tiny boy. He was more filled and his hair had grown a little bit more. His height was a little taller than the rest of his classmates since he was a European decent. His scars on his body have almost disappeared all except for the one on his forehead. Though not a lot of people had seen it because of his long bangs that hid the hideous scar. Harry wasn't at all shy about the scars on his body. No he would straight up tell people where he got it from. Though he still didn't know why people would hug him or in Akane's case, cry.

Now was the time for him to leave and go to the shrine. As he made his way through the streets and up several stairs he met up with his friend Akane. She was dressed in variations of pink color and a pattern of Sakura petals Yukata. Her blue hair doesn't really match her yukata that much but the look on her face told everyone that she didn't care if it does or not. There was a hair clip on her head and he knew that was the hair clip he gave her for her birthday. It was a hair clip of a dragon. The hair clip was put on her right side pulling her bangs aside so all could see her serene blue eyes.

"Hey Harry kun!" Akane said waving her right hand in the air and in her other hand was a cute purse. "What took you and you need to do better to take care of your hair!"

"Sorry," Harry said as they made their way to the shrine. On the way Akane, the chatterbox that she is, fuss over Harry's hair and how he should take better care of it and use a lot of conditioner to make it smooth. Then she jumps to another topic of dancing. She told him that he has to dance with her when the bonfire was lit. This festival was Bon Festival, a festival where everyone dance to the beat of the Taiko drums and welcome their ancestors home to respect their sacrifices that they made so we, the living descendant can appreciate our lives. From what he read and understands this was the festival to respect the soul of their ancestors.

"I will dance with you and please teach me how to dance," Harry answer her and there they were standing at the top of the stairs staring at the numerous paper lamps hung by ropes. There were several lights crisscrossing each other so it will give more lights to the visitors and they've spot a two story wood tower and a huge drum on top, "Taiko Drum?"

"Yes, Harry," Akane cheerfully said, "It's your first Bon Festival, lets have some fun for your first!" She laughs and like always she snatch Harry's hand and tow him around the festival. As he made his way through stands where people will sell food and the toys to the people. Harry then notice one stands that has a shooting range.

It was his Mother's stands.

"Konbanwa, Kousaka-san," Akane said and bow her head to Shigure who replies with a bow. "I didn't know you'd be doing a stand!"

"We do," Harry, answer for his mother, "Everyone at Ryozanpaku will be here beside Kenichi, he's got exams to study."

"Oh fun!" She squeals and instantly disappears to find the others.

"How can I help you Ka-san?" Harry said bowing to his mother.

"Go play for now Harry," Shigure said waving her hand towards the receding figure that was Akane, "when people arrive you can help."

Can and will were too different things for Harry. He had to distinguish, which is which. Can was something he could do but doesn't have too and 'will' was something he has to do no matter what but in the end he does it anyway.

"That was a nice thing you did there, Shigure-san," Miu said from behind her. Shigure turns around and nod at the compliment, "I have to say he's coming a long fine."

"OH!" Ba shot up from behind the stand. "Kenichi would have a heart attack seeing you in that, Miu-chan!" The little Chinese man said all the while taking pictures of Miu in a cute yukata. "And like I said that little girl will be a looker and watch out Harry she's got her claw sink into you!"

Shigure ignore the ridicules antics from Ba and watches her son go.

Later that night Harry was directing people to stands. Somehow someway he convinced majority of the people he greet. It was strange, the moment Harry introduced himself and look at everyone's eyes they all seems to follow Harry's every suggestions. His suggestions were from the food that was selling to the wonderful candy sculptors Akisame carved for the kids. Even the all failure stand, Sakaki, was having more costumers than he remembered. The lines for Apachai's Apayaki, a Teriyaki stand, were twice as long and three times as popular than last years.

When everyone was settling in the festival Harry made his way towards his mother's stands. He went into the tent and pull on his mother's short robe.

"Ka-san," Harry said and Shigure put all her attention on him, "Something is wrong with me."

"Are you hurt?" Shigure knelt down and her dark green hair dance at her quick movement.

"No, but I don't know how to say it," Harry said feeling stupid, "But when I suggest people to buy something they did it."

Shigure smiles in relief.

"Oh ho ho," Ba said laughing from next door, "Its because you're a kid Harry. People take a quick look at your cuteness and melts."

"Mother?" Harry said tilting his head to the side and his green eyes met hers.

"Its okay, nothing is wrong with you," Shigure smile ruffling his black mane. "Go, the dance is about to start and if you don't make it Akane would be mad."

"Hai, Ka-san!" Harry shot out of the stand and made his way towards the bonfire that was starting. Though he believed his mother's explanations although deep inside he knew that wasn't it. "Excuse me." Harry made his way through a crowd suddenly something caught his eyes. A teenage boy that was looked about eighteen walks passes Harry. He had pure white hair and wore some old style clothes. He had a yukata and over it he had a black jacket. On the back of his jacket was a symbol of Fear and it was in the cent of a diamond. On the tip of the large diamond were smaller diamonds.

Though that wasn't the only thing that surprised him, it was the girl who follows after. There was a girl who has black hair but on top of her head was snow-white hair color. Her skins were paled like the winter snow and Harry felt a little cold staring at her. Something was off about these two. Harry noticed that not everyone saw these two. They moved through the crowd like water through rocks. It was like the flow of the winds that can't be stop.

Shaking his head Harry found Akane. She had a gold fish tied to a string that was then tied to her wrist.

"Let's dance!"

It was fun dancing with Akane, she knew how to dance and she'd showed it by teaching Harry. The Taiko drums beat at the night. The fact that he got over his fear of thunderous noises showed. People would move around the two little kids to give them dance rooms and they would laugh at how cute the two were. In the distance Ba as usual had his camera in hand and taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Harry and Akane stuffed themselves with cotton candy and yakisoba. He even won her a stuff animal at the dart game. Though the owner didn't know that Harry could hit any target with his eyes close.

As the night drags on and Harry was feeling the need to sleep. The festival was over and everyone was going home. He was sitting in his mother's stand and next to him was Akane. She was leaning on Harry, if anyone saw them they would awe and squeal at the cuteness the two were displaying. Several teens took their pictures with their cell phone and others would comment on how the two six year old look.

"Harry, lets go," His mother said to him.

Harry shook Akane to wake and she gave a light yawn.

"It's time to take you home Akane-san," Harry said and suddenly he was being pinch. "OWCH!"

"Akane-CHAN!" Akane said putting the emphasis on the Chan.

"Akane chan, gomen," Harry said rubbing his arm where he was pinched.

"Good Harry-kun!" Akane said and then she leans in and kisses his cheek, "I had a good time tonight, lets do it some more! We can do Toro Nagashi tomorrow night!" She dance around and stood in front of Harry and smile at him.

"OH, His first kiss!" Ba said nudging Shigure who brought her first on top of the Chinese man.

Harry was taking Akane home with Miu as the adult. They were turning a corner when all of a sudden Miu scream push both Harry and Akane aside. Harry looks around and found himself facing roughly twenty people. Miu then went into a stands that he knew all too well. It was the stands that she and Kenichi took when doing their daily exercise. Miu move with ease when one of the men attacks her with his bat. She punches the guy in the face sending him off his feet and on his back. Miu then jumps backward over another who was about to grab her.

She kicks one of the men in the knee dropping him to the ground. Miu dodge another swing and another. Harry stood stock-still, a little mesmerize by Miu's actions. The way she moves was like watching a beautiful dance. How she jumps over those people in a yukata was a mystery Harry didn't want to find out.

After she punch someone in the face Miu was suddenly surrounded and she coundn't really get out of the tight circle. In an instant Miu drops to the ground and began to shake violently. Several men looms over Miu's shaking body, in each of their hands were some sorts of weapons. Harry heard a loud crackling and he knew what it was. In their hands were taser guns that shoot out thousands of volts through wire that was attached on Miu's body.

"Get the girl!" One said and they all rush at Akane who scream behind Harry.

"RUN!" Harry shout at Akane who wasn't moving one bit. She was shaking from head to toe. Harry tries to push her towards the empty street that was ahead of them. Akane look at Harry and his emerald green eyes shout at her to run.

"Brat!" One of them kicks Harry on the side sending him head first into the concrete wall. There was an audible crack.

"Get the girl!" The leader shot at everyone.

Harry felt a huge headache. The spot on his head throb painfully. He got up painfully and he tries to look but everything was all blurry. His legs shake uncontrollably and his heart bound in his chest like a thousand drums. Shaking his head he began to focus and then he was kick into the air again and landed with another sickening snap. His breathing became rapid and his body began to shut down. This was like the time before he came to the Ryozanpaku. Maybe all of this was all just a dream.

It was too good to be true. He was going to wake up in that cupboard under the stairs and that thing will be put around his neck. The pain will be back. The long days of hunger will eat way his stomach and the constant work. This dream was so good, why does he have to wake up. Just sleeps forever, never waking up, forget the world outside and never look back.

Harry opens his eyes to see the streetlight hanging over him. The eerie silence was only his welcome. There was this auditable screaming in the distance. It has to be his Aunt. She was probably mad about his cooking. The screams came and went. Wait, lights in the cupboard? Harry paid close attention to that screams. It silently came from his right and he look over to see a girl in a strange dress crouching on the ground. There were men circling around her.

Akane? No this is a dream, just wake up Harry. Just wake up. He then notices that there was a fur ball on his chest. It was a little mouse staring at him, daring him to do something. Harry stare back at the mouse with his green eyes. The mouse then glares at him. It moved closed to his chin and pushes his head to the right to see the little girl and the group of men.

NO!

This is REAL! He has…no needs to help her…needs to help Akane. Harry roll over to his side and push up to get to his feet. He digs both his hands into his yukata sleeves and he grabs the needles he was told to carry at all times. On instinct Harry shot one needle into one of the men's leg.

"Teme!" The guy yell feeling the pain in his knee, "Kill him!"

I have to help Akane and I will!

Harry made his final resolves and sent two needles at one man who Harry figures that two to the knee will hurt enough to the point where he will stop. His assumptions were true when that man fell over and screaming all the while clutching his knee. Harry hurls one needle at another man's feet where the four-inch needle stuck through the shoes and into the concrete ground.

They were getting to close and Harry dodge a bat. The man was swinging it wildly like a crazed maniac. Harry was dodging with all his might but those earlier kicks were taking its toll on Harry. His ribs were throbbing and the enormous pounding that was attacking his head. He knew this was nothing compared to what he endured when he was at his uncles house.

Harry took a step back without warning his sandal string's snap and he sees two men coming towards him. Suddenly his couldn't breath anymore. One of the men had his hand around Harry's neck. He was squeezing the boy's neck slowly.

"YOU think that was fun!" the man said and then he lifts Harry up so the boy was eye level with his. "Fucking kid!" the man suddenly sent his fist into Harry. The blow Harry received knocks all the air out of him. Several more punches came his way and some was aim at his face. Harry was frantically kicking with his feet and clawing at the man's arm. The man let him go and Harry lands in his knees. Harry swallows the air like life itself, "DIE!"

"TOMARE!" Harry shouts inwardly.

There was a huge flash of light that blinds Harry for a moment. Then he looks over at Akane who was about to be grab by one of the men. The little boy got to his feet, ignoring the unimaginable pain all over his body. With his final strength Harry dive over Akane and hover over her. He was holding Akane for dear live.

"Get away, get away, get away…" Harry repeatedly said.

Five seconds ago:

The large antic house of Ryozanpaku felt a little empty without Harry and Miu. Shigure, the weapons master's, was waiting outside by the large gate. In her hand was her father's sword, which held the secrets to her father's legendary sword making. She wore a simple short pink robe that came down to her mid thighs. On her legs were black high leg stockings.

They are taking too long, she thought.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. It felt like the air around her had somehow been blown away. Then there was a pressure against her chest like a sign. She stumbles backward and leans against the stonewalls. As fast as the pressure came, it disappears like lightning. Looking up Shigure spots a flash of light and noticed that it was in Harry's direction.

"Harry!" Shigure instantly shot forward towards the brilliant flash of light. She knew that everyone from the house was right behind her. Sure enough everyone was following closely behind her. Without any words all six master fighters and one disciple sprint towards Harry and Miu.

In a matter of seconds they land themselves near a horde of people. With their eyes, they swiftly caught a glimpse of a black hair boy in a blue yukata. Without a word all six went into action.

Harry was huddling over Akane who was shivering like crazy. He began to hear yelling and sounds of punches. He slowly looks up to see everyone from Ryozanpaku fighting with those men. The way everyone moved, hits and block were so mesmerizing. His mother was moving like the wind, cutting down, figuratively speaking of course, those who were in her way. Harry caught the motion of her sword and how quickly she let loose her needles and shurikens.

Ba was walking towards five people with a heavy foot. Harry notice Ba took a huge breath and when those five men attack with there clubs. In an instant Harry lost sight of the little Chinese man and all five men fell to the pavement. Harry look over at Akisame who twist and turn two people and made one person attack one of the men. The ever-Gentle Giant, Apachai, gave several heavy punches and knees to his opponent that sent them to the world of unconsciousness.

Very slowly Harry began to fall asleep but those images of everyone fighting burns in his head. The way they move, the way they fight! He wants to know how, he wants to learn why and many more. Then he fell over and pass out.

After the fight and talking with the police. Everyone went back to Ryozanpaku and they wait for Harry to wake up. The injuries they saw on Harry were minor to the ones they encounter when they first met him but all the same he was healing pretty well. Kenichi would be found sitting beside the beautiful blonde girl and wait for her to wake like a prince to his princesses.

It has been a couple of days and the rest of the masters were in the living room drinking their tea. All six masters were having an intense staring contest. Each of the masters was looking at one another, trying to see who will talk first and who will be the one to cave. The carefree Muay Thai fighter had a stern look on his face. Ba, even though he goofs around a lot, had a look that would fit an ancient Chinese Kung Fu master. Akisame on the other hand had a looks that he always show, the one with calculating. Even the loud Karate master, Sakaki, was silent. Above all the one who had emotions on their face was Shigure. Even though her face didn't show it, her eyes blazed with fire.

"So we all agreed?" Hayato said even though no one spoke.

"Yes," Shigure agreed.

"What's the plan then?" The Karate Brawler asks.

"I will train him," Shigure states.

"With weapons?" Akisame asks.

"Yes," Shigure answers.

"Apa can't teach?" Apachai asks pointing to himself.

"What are you planning Shigure chan?" Ba asks even though his words were of tease his voice was stern.

"I'm going to take Harry and travel to train him in all conditions," Shigure answers. Everyone in the room stare gob smack at her decisions, "Along the way I will contact one of you and you can teach him some of your masteries."

"We can't force this on Harry," Akisame shot in even though he approves whole heartily.

"I will ask," Shigure said knowing her father figure was right. She can't force a life style on Harry just because was fearful of him. Was this the feeling of a mother? These feelings inside her were still new even though a year had passed by. The warm feeling in her chest when she sees Harry smile and the twist in her stomach when Harry was sad.

"Mother?" A small child said and everyone turns to the door not believing that they have missed little Harry sneaking up on them.

"Ah, I haven't felt this in a long time," Akisame said brushing his mustache.

"What?" Sakaki asks.

"Fear," Akisame answer and his eyes flash dangerously. He had never been snuck on for so long. He knew that everyone in the room was shock at Harry's stealth. As if he wasn't there at all and they just ignore him. This has happen several times in the past year but not like this. Sure Akisame felt Harry passing his door when he was working on his statues. Then there was that one time when he was meditating and saw Harry walking past his door but he didn't felt Harry's presence.

"Indeed," Hayato said feeling that his sensory was lagging.

"Mother," Harry said walking in the room and got down on his knees, he place both his hands to the side and took a deep bow. "Fathers, I wish for everyone to teach me their Masteries!"

This was new. Harry has never asks for anything before…well besides cleaning the house but not something so selfish.

"Why?" Shigure asks hoping for one answer that will please her.

"I..I want to.." Harry knew why he wants to be taught but the words in his mouth were all jumble up. This was the first time he has ever asks something from them and he feared that he will be rejected and cast aside for being rude. Taking a deep breath Harry thought of how helpless he was and how Akane was almost kidnapped. "I want to protect Akane!"

Shigure gave a gentle smile and said, "It will not be easy."

"It doesn't matter!" Harry said firmly and lifts his head and stare at his mother, "I don't want to be a burden to you anymore and I want to learn how to protect Akane."

"Is Akane precious to you?" Shigure asks.

"Precious?" Harry asks not knowing what his mother was talking about. Then it hit him, "Yes she is and so are you Mother and so is everybody else. Everyone in Ryozanpaku is important to me and I can't see myself living without you all. That's why I want to learn how to defend myself so I can protect you."

"Good," Shigure said and turn to look at everyone in the room, "Pack up tonight we will be leaving in the morning."

"Yes mother!" Harry said and did was he was told.

"Where will you go first?" Hayato asks.

"To the mountains," Shigure answers, "Then I will make my way to the mainland and go from there. I will send word to one of you to meet us somewhere. In the mean time please look after my father's weapons."

"Apa wants to teach Harry Muay Thai!" Apachai said in a dejected tone.

"You will," Shigure answer.

"Shigure how long will you and Harry be gone for?" Akisame asks.

"Depends on Harry," Shigure answer truthfully.

The next day Harry was all packed and ready to go. He was a little scared but it was all crushed by his excitement. He was going to be taught by his mother and everyone else and he couldn't wait to learn.

Okay ones again I need a Beta, where can I get one and who will be one for me?

And if you know who our mysterious guest is do tell. Other than the fact that there will be in this story and I will have other guest on and off for some comedy relief or part of the stories.

So ones again I need a beta reader so I don't feel like I'm tossing this story out there for no apparent reason and hope to god that it was all good and all.

Tameless


	4. Good and Evil

Okay another chapter for all of you who had waited with baited breath.

Sorry it took so long, I've been hooked on Last Remnant for the past month and half, got my Box fixed and all that jazz.

Thanks to BN for Bata-ing my horrible grammar!! I hope BN has a brain cell left after trying to fix a lot of my mistakes, LOL.

Good and Evil

It had been a total of one month since Harry left Ryozanpaku. He and his mother, Shigure, had moved to the mountains in the northwest region near the mountains. The areas were full of forest and there was hardly any modern equipment. Harry had been living out in makeshift tents made from tree branches and leaves. That was the first thing they did when they got here. The next thing that Harry was taught was hunting and gathering. Essentially, the first week was survival training. He had to catch his own food, make his own food and most of all he had to keep himself fed and healthy. His mother would be there helping him along but most of the time she would leave Harry on his own.

Harry had begun to notice that when he had to catch his food he had to run more. The first time was hard but he kept at it. Little things began to jump at him like lights from a stadium. He noticed how his prey, in this case rabbit, would move and he had predicted its movement to the point where he could catch it in little time than the last, though the chase would lead him up hill, down hill, in thickest of bushes and around several trees. Other than predicting his meal's movements, Harry had noticed that he could run longer than last time and he felt a little stronger. Another thing was that his aim with his needles and shuriken was improving and that he didn't have to get up so close to his meal so he didn't disturb it.

Shigure had taught Harry how to create fire and taught him which plants are good to eat and which aren't. That was the first week. The next Harry would be in the forest chasing his mother around and trying to find her. Harry didn't question his mother's motive and did what he was told. He didn't learn any moves or punches. Instead, Harry had been instructed to hit several targets with his projectiles on wooden branches that were tied to a rope that hung over an open area. Several times his mother would swing the targets around so it was a little difficult for Harry to hit.

During all this Harry was instruct to do some basic exercise, like sit ups, push-ups, crunches, pull ups, lunges with both legs tied together, squats, carrying water from the river that was several miles away to camp, and avoiding rocks thrown by his mothers. He was also to stretch all of his body to the point where he was flexible. You know, basic. Or so he was told.

A month, to a kid it seems forever but to Harry it was fast. After a month his father, Akisame, came and begun to teach him his Mastery. Harry was wearing the dougi, uniforms. They gave him before he left. He was wearing a sleeveless uwagi and a comfortable kung fu pants. Tying at the waist was a white sash acting as a belt. Underneath his uwagi was his mother's creation, a chain mail. All of this was in black.

"Jujitsu is a martial style that doesn't punch, kick or throw elbows," Akisame begins his speech; he was wearing what he always wore: a white uwagi and a black hakama. They were by the river and the mid morning sun began to show itself over the treetops. The cool breeze would travel by ones in a while and the lush green leaves sway at its whim.

"Even in fights a person can defeat their opponents without throwing a single punch. Most Jujitsu is about grappling, throwing and submissions. Do you understand, Harry-kun?"

Harry nodded his head remembering that night where he saw his father bend someone's arm to the point where that person passed out.

"Now I want you to start building up your muscles by tossing this statue over your shoulder," Akisame said walking near the three and a half feet (42 inches) tall statue. "This one's about your size, now watch me over here." He continued his short walk to a larger stone statue that was a foot taller than he was. The funny thing was that both statues had clothes similar to what Akisame wore. "This is a Jujitsu throw. First grab the statue by the shirt like so." Akisame lifted his hands up and grabbed a hand full of the shirt (uwagi) where the front shirt overlapped the other. "Now turn around with your back against the opponent and toss!" Harry's father lifted the statue over his shoulder and it landed loudly on the gravel ground. "Things you need to know," he left the statue on the ground, "when you lift the statue over your shoulder, you should bend at the knee a little bit, and use your hip to knock the statue off its feet. I suggest you never use your arm to throw the statue or you will injure your back. Let the statue lay over your back to keep it off the ground. Finally, lift the leg that is opposite of your shoulder that you're tossing the opponent over, this gives your more leverage and momentum without exerting yourself too much. Go slow first so you can get the hang of it."

Harry nodded his head over to the statue that was his opponent. He went through the motion slowly. Harry came up to it and did as he was instructed. The first time was difficult at first because he tried to use his upper body, but then he remembered to his legs a little more. When he throws the statue, he felt a little strain. Harry ignored the pain and continued with his exercise. That day Harry had thrown that statue for who knows how long.

On the side, both Akisame and Shigure were watching Harry with critical eyes. They spotted several errors, but over time, Harry had corrected himself without being told what he did wrong. Akisame glanced over at Shigure to see her reactions, but none shown on that stone face of hers.

"Yes?" Shigure said, feeling the Jujitsu master's eyes.

"He is smart and very quick to grasp things, like a prodigy," he said rubbing his mustache.

"But he's also like a robot!" Shigure said in a slow calm manner but Akisame caught the disdain in her voice.

"Yet he wants to protect his friend," the Jujitsu master countered. "Why aren't you training him in weapons? I had expected you to."

"He needs to master his body," Shigure drawled out slowly, "One can't master one's weapons if one can't master oneself!"

Harry glanced over at his mother and father's direction ones or twice but didn't really pay attention to their conversation. His body was covered in sweat and he was told to stop after sunset. He got good reviews from Akisame and his mother gave him approving nods.

That night they had fish for dinner and Akisame was there to join them. They were all around a warm bonfire.

"Okaa-san," Harry said getting the two's attention, "can you tell me why those men attacked us?"

Both Akisame and Shigure glanced at each other. They seemed to be in a silent conversation. Akisame sighed heavily.

"Harry-kun," His father started. "They are what you call Yakuza, a gang. They are people who go around and make trouble. The reason that they attacked you was to kidnap little Akane. Do you remember her father's restaurant?" Harry nodded. "They wanted him to pay them money or they would force him to close his restaurant down. By kidnapping Akane her father would have to do as they said."

The little black haired boy took in and nodded his head, and then he asked, "Why?"

"Harry, in this world there are good and bad people," Akisame said. "It's difficult to explain but bad people will hurt others. Those were bad people who attacked you."

"I don't understand," Harry said flatly.

"To understand this concept you have to experience it," Akisame stated. "For now focus on your training."

The next morning, after getting the water of buckets for his mother and eating breakfast, Harry was muscle training by throwing the statue over his left and right shoulders. This was done for the first half of the day. The second half was for Harry to hone in on his balance. They were at a bamboo cover forest that was a good five miles away from camp. His mother had cut down several bamboo shoots that were only an inch tall to those that was over his head. He was instructed to stay on top of the bamboo for as long as he could while moving from one shoot to the next. This was to train Harry to find his Center.

His first try was on the inch tall bamboos that he was told to start on. It was easy near ground level but when he moves up from an inch to a foot shoots it was harder. His tinny feet were place on the wobbling bamboo shoots. He tried. He really did but he only fell like a rock. Try as he might, his balance was abysmal.

"Cat!" His mother said one night after Harry's several attempts at getting higher on the balance training.

_Cat?_ Harry thought. _Yes, cats have one of the best balances for a four-legged creature. So do all four legged creatures with tails. Their tails keep them balanced but the point is they stay low to the ground!_

He stopped thinking for a bit and stared at his mother who seldom spoke, much like himself. Is she trying to tell him to stay low or make him grow a tail?

The next day Harry tried out his mother's suggestions. He bent his knees a little and stood close to his toes. He then moved from one of the one-inch bamboo shoots to the next. It was easier. He moved faster, dodging several uncut bamboo trees but the fact of the matter is, he found his Center. Harry then jumped up to the one-foot tall bamboo shoots and found himself more balanced than before. For several days, Harry had jumped from one bamboo shoot to the next with more ease than he did when he started.

He had found his Center and his balance was honed. A week later, he had gotten higher. Every time he ascended, his balance was thrown around and he had to adjust. He knew that the lower he was to the ground the better his balance was but the higher he gotten it was a lot harder to stay upright. However, he didn't give up and kept honing his balance and his Center was so well known that he could get even higher. The only problem was that he didn't like getting down. He loved to be in high places. Whenever he was up there on a fifteen-foot bamboo shoot and looking up at the two story tall ones, he wanted to get higher until he was standing up there watching the world under him. To feel the cool breeze pass his face and let his hair dance with the wind.

Today his mother was going to instruct him.

"Dodge!" She said. In her hand was a good size bamboo stick that was almost identical in length to her sword. When Shigure moved in to strike him, Harry just stood there as if he didn't comprehend what she said. The bamboo sword lightly struck Harry's shoulder. Even though the strike was light, it hurt.

"Move, Harry," His mother instructed and tried to strike him again. This time Harry avoided her strikes. "In fights its best to dodge instead of blocking." The little long black haired boy began to back away from his mother's strikes, "Know your surroundings!" She said slowly. When she was done advising Harry, he tripped over a branch and fell onto the ground. "Remember, find your center, know your surroundings and above all never underestimate an opponent."

His mother was right; it doesn't matter if your opponent was the size of Ba or the size of an elephant. Ba was a short man but not weak. His Father was strong for his height and really well trained in all forms of Chinese Martial Arts.

Harry nodded his head and acknowledged his mother's instructions. For the rest of the day Harry was dodging his mother's attacks. In the first half of the day, the hits were fast and hard to dodge. Then slowly it began to slow down. Harry observed that he was watching the weapon but slowly his gaze went to Shigure's wrist. After burning the length of the bamboo in his head, Harry began to dodge better than he started out.

Whack!

Then again, this was his first time doing this.

It has been two months since he came to the mountains. His training was progressing rapidly and to the point where his mother left him to his own devices. He would practice throwing his statue in the mornings, hopping from one bamboo shoot to the next while doing some acrobatics, running around with two buckets full off water in each hand and trying not to spill any drops, and stretching his body. He would also do target practice while on bamboo shoots, and most of all he practiced dodging his mother's attempt at hitting him with pebbles.

As of this moment, Harry was on top of the highest bamboo shoots. His balance was so keen it was unnatural. Even his mother was impressed with Harry's prowess and showed it by hugging him senselessly. The wind was blowing softly against his body and his long hair that was tied into a ponytail swayed at their whims. Harry was wearing his black dougi. His white sash danced mercilessly with the wind like his hair. Around both his wrists were all of his throwing needles.

Harry loved to be on top of this bamboo. He could see the mountains to his right and the valley below to his left. It was peaceful and calming.

Suddenly he spotted someone in the distance. By the way the figure was moving, it didn't looked like they were in good shape if the person's stumbling around was any indication. Harry jumped down and jumped from one bamboo stalk to the next. In a matter of minutes, Harry was hiding in the trees and observing this person.

The person was male, around thirty to forty years old, and his grey hair was going white. He was a little on the thin side and he was wearing what a monk would wear: black robes and a gasa (straw bowl hat). In his hands was his staff. The staff would jingle whenever he took a step because on top of it was a circular ring, with several smaller rings looped around the bigger ring. On his back was a wooden style backpack with several written seals taped all over it. The wooden backpack gave Harry an uneasy feeling.

There was sharp howl in the distance and the monk stumble. Harry cranes his head sideways and focus on his hearing. The howling was a good two hundred meters away, too close and the fact is, there aren't any wolves in this area! All of a sudden, the monk was surrounded by what Harry could describe as youkai (spirit/monsters). One, Harry knew, was a kappa with that lily on top of its head and another was some sort of part wolf, part man. One Spirit was the largest and it was a one-eyed red oni wielding a club. All youkai were evil beings, so he was told. Priests and exorcists were the ones who could kill them or drive them out.

All the evil spirits were looking at the monk with blood lust that was overwhelming Harry even though he was several yards away. Everything about them screamed evil. Those looks in their eyes were telling him that the monk was in trouble.

"What do yo-ou want wii-ith an old m-mm-monk?" The monk asked, scared.

"DIE!" The oni lifted its club up to attack.

Harry snapped out of his fear and immediately threw two needles at the red oni. The needles hit their target and the oni staggers back clutching his one eye. It then roars in pain and Harry jump down and toss the man on his shoulder. He weaves and dodges the other demons from grabbing him. The man on the other hand was heavier than the statues he tossed around. Nonetheless, the six year old was carrying him. After a good run, he was hiding in a thick bush. Harry set the man down.

"OH!" The old Monk said, taking off his Kasa and fanning himself with it. "Thank you, lad, didn't think I'd get outta there!"

The young boy studied the monk closely. Harry noticed that he was a little frail and under his eyes were dark bags. There were some scratch marks on his arms and a deep scar near his neck. All in all, this old monk had been in some serious fights if Harry known better.

"Youkai? Real?" Harry asked pointing at the direction they came from.

"Oh those nasty things!" the Monk said, "First time seeing 'em ay?" Harry nodded his head. "Those abominations are evil! Bad to the bones! Tried to kill me for what? For trespassing! I was lost!"

"City," Harry then points east and the monk understood.

"Thank you, lad!" The monk said getting up and head east.

"Evil? Bad?" Harry said, putting those words in his head. All youkai are evil. If youkai are bad then they are like those men who attacked him two months ago. "Do you need help?"

"No, no, just need to get to me a shrine and I'll be good," The monk said with glee. "Thank you, lad. Here, take this with you, it's a prayer beads, helps ward evil demons!"

Harry caught the bead bracelet. The beads were about twenty to thirty beads long, and compared to the ones around the Monk's neck they weren't that big. Harry nodded at the monk and head back to his camp. After walking a little ways, Harry stopped and pondered on some things. He looked back at the monk who was gone by then. That pack Harry saw had given him some weird feeling. He couldn't describe it properly but he knew that something was wrong. That's it, the pack felt wrong. Why, he didn't know.

Harry took a deep breath and retied the tie that was holding back his hair. When he was done he gave it a good tug to make sure it was tight. Harry then checked his wrist, counted his needles, and found that he had twenty in total. One of his hands went inside his shirt and pulled out six shuriken. After checking his equipment Harry then went after the monk.

He had to help the monk somehow. Those evil things were bad and they were going to hurt the monk.

It took a while to catch up to the monk, and he noticed that he was heading towards an old temple. This temple, from what he heard, was abandoned because it was cursed and such. The steps that lead to the temple were stone and around them, the place looked dead. The trees had no leaves. Though it was fall, there should've still been some. The ground had no grass, there were no bushes and everything was void of life.

There was this eerie sense of dread and the dead silence was unnerving to Harry.

Harry had hidden behind a large tree. The sun was going down and he saw the Monk stop in front of the stone stairs. He placed the wooden backpack on the ground, and then tapped his staff on the ground twice. The stone stairs began to shake at first, another second came and the stones stopped moving. The monk then picked up his wooden backpack and took a single step forward.

In that instant the old man disappeared.

Harry had to blink several times to get it through his head that the old monk just simply had vanished. There was a feeling that was bubbling in his stomach. Was it fear? No, that wasn't it. Panic? Yes, that was it; he was panicking. The monk had just disappeared and Harry was trying to help him. How was he to help someone who simply vanished?

After thinking things over a little, Harry walked around the tree he was hiding behind to analyze the stairs. They were simple really, old stone steps that seemed to date back to around the seventeen hundreds. He started to make his way towards the stairs but something didn't feel right. Harry held out his hands and tried to push ahead. It was like pushing against a wall, an invisible wall. Try as he might, he couldn't get past the invisible wall.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musing when he heard people making their way towards him. Without thinking Harry sank back into the dead tree's shadow. After several seconds he was in an audience of several youkai. Their size varied; some of them were huge and some were small. Some had more human features while others were more animal than human. One thing that made them all the same was that they had a red jacket that had the symbol for fear on the back.

Fear? Harry thought. Then he remembered the Bon festival.

At that same moment, the white haired man walked up to the front of the group. Harry remembered him very well. As to how he couldn't put a finger on it. This man had long white hair and wearing a heavy yukata with his red jacket. In one of his hands was a sword.

The presence of all the youkai scared Harry. He couldn't describe it. The feeling that those youkai were emitting was scary. It was like a deep depression that you can't get over and the feeling of unbearable dread all rolled up into one.

"Huh, a barrier?" The white hair man said tapping his sword on it sending off several intense vibrations.

"Rikuo sama, how will we get in without alerting the Onmyouji?" One small looking child said. This one was smaller than Harry was, and his head was in the shape of a nattou.

Harry had to help the monk. Those monsters were going to do something horrible to him.

"Listen carefully. I will pierce the barrier with one strike," said Rikuo, "The first ones inside will be Karasu and his three sons, Sanbagarasu, to scout as fast as possible. There they will relay the terrain and the number of monks. We will be behind you by five seconds. No later."

"Understood, Rikuo-sama!" The one called Karasu said. This youkai was a small bird the size of a basketball and dressed in ancient wear. The one thing that caught Harry's eyes was the arms that seemed to be holding a staff.

"Right!" The three youkai said in unison. These three were larger than their supposed father was. They were all human sized.

Harry was trying to get a better look when he stepped on a twig. The snap surprised Harry and everyone else.

"I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here!" Harry chanted silently, feeling the darkness enveloping him when all eyes were trained on him.

Closing his eyes Harry waited for them to come at him. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with what looked like a Kappa. It had frog like features and its skin was all slimy and disgusting. Harry could feel the cold breathe rolling out of its frog like mouth. Its breath was cold like winter fog in the mountains. The thing looked at him. Its eyes were huge and yet they held intelligence. Harry was on the verge of taking his needle and shoving it under the Kappa's throat but it slowly looks away from him. It shook its head and joined with the rest of the youkai.

"Okay, ready everyone!" Rikuo said as he took out his sword and slashed once at the invisible wall. At the place the white youkai struck with his sword Harry noticed a tear suspending in mid air. "GO!" Instantly the small bird human shot in and his sons followed afterward. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, let's get wild!"

The horde of evil spirits rushed through the huge tear and the last to enter was the small Nattou bean youkai. With its small legs it tried to stay with the bigger ones. Harry stifled a laugh and followed the youkai. When he stepped through the threshold of the tear, he was surprised to be met with a luscious green trees and growing green grass. This was the total opposite of the scene that was outside the invisible wall.

Ignoring the new terrain Harry made his way up the stairs. As he was nearing the top he heard battle cries and screams. His heart was beating slowly yet so loud that it was beating in his head as well. When he was at the top, what was in front of him can be only said in one word, chaos.

With every turn of his head, he saw monks fighting with evil spirits, but one thing confused him. Why was there was a tied up girl near the monks? As Harry stayed out of everyone's sight, at the same time he was observing everyone. He began to notice something that was kind of strange. The monks that were surrounding the girl were protecting her but there were other youkai at their sides. By the looks of it those youkai were working with the monks. One was a large beast with hair all hair all over. It looked like a large bear with narrow limbs. Another was a spider-like human.

Harry craned his neck over the area and made a mental note. The youkai that were wearing the red jacket that had Fear on the back were fighting both youkai and monks. Several kappa sent out jet streams of water and some other youkai were fighting with swords and sickles.

The fighting was escalating to the point where every strike from both sides was damaging the area.

"What do we have here?" A voice entered Harry's ears and he turned around to see the Nattou bean youkai. "You-" Before he could finish Harry grabs the little thing and slams it into the tree.

"Tell me?" was all Harry said and it only confused the little evil spirit. "Tell Me!"

"Okay, okay!" The youkai said seeing the human's green eyes. "We came to rescue our friend. That girl over there!"

"Lies!" Harry said. He tightened his grip around the Nattou bean spirit's neck.

"NO! I swear! She's our friend, an Onmyouji, an exorcist! They're going to sacrifice her to gain control of another youkai that will bring the end of all things!" The evil spirit said as it was struggling to get free from Harry's grasp.

_What? _Harry thought. His mind was racing so fast that everything he knew was thrown out the window. How can this be? They were monks, why would they want to do such a thing?

Everything was so confusing.

Suddenly his wrist started burning. When he looked down, he saw the beads that the Monk gave him were glowing red.

"Oh no!" The bean spirit said eyeing the thing.

Then without warning, Harry was suddenly pulled across the ground and towards the groups of monks. Everyone in the entire vicinity stopped for a second to see a boy in a dougi get dragged across the area with his wrist in front. The black haired boy didn't scream but everyone saw shock on the boy's face.

How was this happening and why?

"Stop or I will kill this boy!" The old monk that gave Harry the beads shouted out. He had a knife to Harry's neck. The monk pulled the boy close to him and onto his feet.

_Why was this happening?_ _What is evil?_ Harry thought to himself while the knife cut deeper into his neck. _What is good?_ He looked around. _Are we evil or good by the way we look?_ Harry looked around and saw several weird looking evil spirits and monks clad in ceremonial wear. _Is it actions that define it?_ Harry noticed some youkai stopped fighting._ Are we born to be one or the other?_ Harry then noticed that same man with long white hair. In his hand was his katana.

This man spirit was walking calmly up towards Harry and had the air of confidents. The look that he gave was that of an insane man walking to his doom.

"Don't move! All of you!" The old monk shouted out but the strange thing was he wasn't seeing the one person in front of him approach.

_Why are they fighting? What are they fighting for?_

"You've killed this boy!" The monk raised his knife and stabbed by Harry's neck.

Without thinking, Harry stepped back against the monk and grabbed the wrist that had the knife. In one fluid motion thanks to weeks of hard practice, Harry threw the monk over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him.

Harry's hair stood on end in a way that was similar to when his mother would shoot rocks at him from odd angles. This time it was telling him something was coming from his left side. He jumped forward while rotating to face his foe. There he saw a young looking monk with his staff in hand. It would have knocked Harry out if it had hit him. The look on this young monk's face was similar to those people that had attacked him during the Bon festival.

A crazed looked that told Harry this person would do anything to achieve his goal. That crooked smile lit up on his face and his posture spoke volumes of Harry's interferences.

Harry immediately tossed the beads aside, his needles and shuriken in his hands. Then the young monk charged at Harry and he dodged every strike that the monk threw. The movements of the staff were erratic yet predictable. Harry had dodged every one and that was annoying the monk.

The young monk then pulled out several talisman papers and began to chant rapidly. There was a large puff of smoke and there stood what look like another oni. It was clad in wood armor like the ancient samurai warriors. In its hands were two large blades that were taller and broader than Harry was. (Note: Harry is about close to four feet at this moment). The behemoth looked down at Harry and then swung his sword rapidly. In the beginning Harry thought that this thing would be slow but he was wrong.

Never underestimate your opponent! His mother's words rang in his ears.

Harry let loose three needles at the monster in front of him but all of them clattered off the armor that the monster was wearing. He was about to throw his shuriken when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see the person called Rikuo.

"Stand back kid, it's my turn," Rikuo said as he held his sword in front of him.

Harry could tell that he was human, but something about him screamed youkai!

"Ah, the Grandson of Nurarihyon," the Monk said. "Today you die!"

"No," Rikuo said walking towards the armed oni. When the monster swung both of its weapons down, in that instant, the sword went through Rikuo and Rikuo seemed to fade into mist and vanish. It was surreal!

Was this magic? That thing right there should be a Shikigami, a summon beast, and whatever Rikuo did was something only a Nurarihyon can do. This was getting all too strange.

Harry looked around and suddenly felt his body go numb. There was a creature all under a hood and some sort of mist was coming out from below it. The thing stared at him and he stared back. Harry began to hear a voice off in the distance and his body shook violently. Those voices he knew all too well, and it was all he knew when he was a kid.

"BOY! FREAK! MONSTER!"

"In your bloody fucking room now!" Harry flinched.

"You think you can eat our food!" Harry stumbled to the ground holding his head, expecting the pain to come. "This is OUR FOOD!" There was a sound of flesh being hit. "YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!"

"Mo-mother," Harry called out weakly.

"Your no good slut of a mother went and got herself killed with that drunk father of yours!"

"Mo-mommmother!" Harry said again, wishing for the pain to go away.

"FREAKS! ALL OF THEM!"

"Mo-mom-ommother!" Harry said again, but this time there was a little anger behind it.

"NO ONE HERE CARED ABOUT YOU! THEY DROP YOU OFF IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR AND EXPECT US TO TAKE CARE OFF YOU!" The screams were louder and full-blown. It was like having a person next to you and having them scream their lungs out. "YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER UNWANTED BLOODY FREAK!"

"Stop it!" Harry snapped.

"What? You're telling us what to do boy?"

"Dudley, go get Harry's punishment out NOW!"

"No," Harry weakly said, seeing a collar coming to towards him but it faded away. A fist came at him, he flinched, and a cane struck at him, Harry curled even more.

"Just die already!" A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't breathe.

"Harry," a voice that wasn't his relatives' joined in.

"Akane?" Harry said, knowing that annoying angelic voice that bothered him since his first day of school.

"Harry-chan?"

"Great father?" Harry said to Hayato. "Ba, Sakaki, Miu, Kenichi, Akisame!

"You are my son Harry," Harry heard that voice and knew that all was going to be okay.

"MOTHER!" Harry screamed as he slammed his fist to the ground.

Everyone and everything stopped to see the lone boy on the ground. When the boy slammed his fist to the ground, out came a major surge of wind. It knocked everyone for just a moment and from there multiple roots grew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the nearest person. The being with the dark hood had multiple roots wrapped around it and throngs of leaves spun around the being encasing it.

"Whoa kid's got power!" Someone said and Harry stood up to see Rikuo staring at him. "You part youkai?"

"Human," Harry said and then began to wobble. He looks around to see that everyone was trapped in multiple ropes of vines. Harry looks toward the already tied up girl and made his way to her. All eyes were on him. He was staggering a little bit and looked like a drunk. Harry was close to the girl until he tripped over something. Instantly Harry put his foot down to gain his balance back and noticed the wooden box. It was broken a little bit but he could tell what was inside. He wasn't mistaken, that shiny yellow was gold.

Harry untied the girl and shook her a little bit to wake her up.

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! BOY!" The old monk shouted out while struggling to get free from his binds. Harry stared at the down man.

"Tell me!" Harry coldly shot back.

"Look boy, just get me out of here and I will give you all the gold you want," The Monk said. Harry stare into the man's eyes and saw greed something else. This something was so powerful it enveloped greed. This something was the lust for power.

"No," Harry said.

"BOY!" The Monk screeched but fell silent when a huge blue fireball was hurled down at him. After the explosion, there was a crater where the monk was.

Harry looked around to see who did that, he looked at Rikuo, and Rikuo said, "It wasn't me kid."

"Water base!" All the Kappa said.

"Ice Base," the white air girl said.

"Fighters!" Almost everyone said at the same time while holding up his or her weapons.

There was a screech, everyone looked up into the sky, and all their jaws dropped. What they were seeing was all in bedtime stories. This thing in the sky was a dragon, an azure dragon to be precise.

"The Four great Guardians?" One of the monks said in awe.

The dragon snaked its way down to the ground and landed with ease. Harry stared at the dragon in amazement. This dragon was an oriental base dragon. No wings what so ever. Its scales were blue and as sunrays struck it, it gave off an amazing sheen. The head was like a lizard but more majestic. It had a long mustache in a form of a long blue whip. There was some hair underneath its chin. It had four claws and four limbs just like a lizard. It was about the size of three-city bus out end to end. It could even swallow Harry without chewing.

Its clear blue eyes stared down at Harry and Harry's piercing green eyes stared right back.

The silence was deafening and Harry was feeling a little nervous. Slowly one of its whips came towards Harry. The movement was slow and Harry knew that this dragon didn't want to harm him. When the end of the whip touched Harry's head everything he knew, everything he experienced flashed right before his eyes.

The dragon sensed the abuse, love, hate, desire, and fear. Everyone was looking at the large dragon's eyes and they could see different emotions appearing on its face. When it all ended only one emotion appeared, rage! It reared its head back and roared.

Harry was brought out of his daze and noticed that the dragon gave a deafening roar. Fearing that it was mad at him, Harry began to move away from it.

"Western Child," A sweet melody reached his ears, "Do not be frightened Western Child. I am not mad at you."

Harry turned around and there in front of him was not a dragon but a man dressed in blue samurai armor. At his left were two weapons, a Katana and a Wakizashi. With a flick of his hand every vine vanished and everyone was sitting on a soft cushion. They were seated in neat rows and the man was facing Harry. There were in front of everyone and they were to his left. It was like formal ceremony to welcome a new lord.

Only that all the monks and several youkai were put into a wooden holding cell that came out of nowhere.

"We have much to discuss, Western Child," The Man said, "You can call me Seiryu."

Harry was sitting in front of Seiryu. He never heard of him before but by the looks of it he was an important figure.

"A pleasure to meet you Seiryu-sama," Harry said and bow his head to the ground, "My name is Kousaka Harry."

"No, it is not," Seiryu boomed but saw the hurt look in the young boy's eyes. "In your heart you are but in your soul you are not. Do you know your real name, the one that was given to you at birth?"

"No, I do not," Harry answered truthfully.

"Your name is Harry James Potter," Seiryu said and continued, "You have a destiny that will change and shape not only your world but all that encompasses this plain of existence." The last words he said seemed to be said to him but by the sound of it, they were said to everyone.

"I do not understand," Harry said now as confused as ever.

"Listen to me Western Child," Seiryu said standing up and looking down at Harry, "You have a destiny that is not here but there, your homeland. You will receive a letter, given by an owl; this letter will take you to your destiny. Remember to accept it and all will be clear to you."

"If I don't?" Harry asks though deep down he knew he wasn't going to like what the great dragon was going to say.

"Then pray for lost innocents and asks for forgiveness to those you could have saved," Seiryu said, and then he became a dragon again. "I will bestow a gift to you, the ability of many tongues. Use it wisely." The dragon then looked to his right at all the youkai. "Disperse all of you but you, Kutsuu No Ageru (Pain giver or giver of pain), you will teach this child to negate your attacks for he will need it more than ever."

"Um," Harry started but stopped.

"You have a question Western Child?" Seiryu asks, "Ah, I see, good and evil. These concepts have been around for so long. I can only answer with these words.

"There are no such thing was good and evil," Seiryu started. "Yes, it's through our actions that makes it what it is. Yet it isn't. A beggar can steal a bundle of food, yet we know that's an act of evil, but what if that beggar stole that food to feed his family? His actions were evil but his intentions were good. One's intentions and actions can mean one is good. While evil intentions and evil acts, are evil.

"You must know Western Child, if you see the world in black and white, good and evil, then you see it too plainly. For the world is grey. Love cake, not love make (aka don't judge a book by its cover). Do not jump to conclusions and look deeper. The rest is up to you to decide."

Harry began to think and nodded his head. It would take him several years to understand what this dragon had said but it did answer some questions that were on his mind. The dragon jumped and flew into the air.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Rikuo said, getting up and walking towards the dark cloaked figure. When he was close enough to it, he smacked it with his sheath. "Why did you go and attack the kid?"

"My apologies, Grandson of Nurarihyon," the thing said as it took off its hood. There underneath it was a woman in her mid thirties. Her skin was as cold as ice and her hair haggard as if it wasn't taken care of for a long time. "He has so much pain and so much happiness, I couldn't resist and all coming from a young child."

"Don't do it again," Rikuo said shaking his head, "Kid, Harry, come on we don't have all day. Pain lady here will help you fight her power."

It was after several hours that Harry knew how to counter Pain Lady's ability and felt a little at ease. While he was learning that, he listened to different youkai and heard that the girl who was kidnapped was an Onmyouji and an ally to Rikuo. Though it was a little confusing at first he understood them. The youkai weren't that bad, sure their a little mischief but they're like kids, like him.

Wanting to go play and be happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

AN:

Seiryu is one of the five guardians of Japan, a dragon. He is the Guardian of the east in eastern Kyoto. The reason why he's in the northern part of Japan, which is the turtles territory but I thought a dragon was much cooler than a turtle. IMO.

Nurarihyon is a spirit that goes into people's houses, steals food, and makes it like they own the place. They have human features beside the head because its cone shape.

Youkai are just spirits that are more of a mischief spirit but some can really harm people. Most ogres, or oni, in oriental beliefs see them in few colors such as red, green, and yellow. Most oni have a horn on top of their head and may of one eye or more than two.

Kutsuu No Ageru (pain giver or Giver of pain) I made up, she is similar to a Dementor. If there is one kind of Dementor there should be several. Like dogs for example or dragons, imps and such. However, this one is more intelligent but that's what you get when you treat something or someone like an animal. They will be animal. She can turn it on and off and yes she is part Dementor. How I don't want to know.

BN:

I'm still learning Japanese, but I know that plurals are weird in Japanese. Youkai, kappa, and Oni (ogre) are both singular and plural, like moose and fish in English.


	5. Walls and Barriers

I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY!!!

Okay sorry it had taken a while to get to you, it may or may not seem like my beta have abandoned me. I don't know. I've emailed my beta but no reply. Its either she or he has a more prior arrangement from homework to work itself. So I'm not blaming or anything.

On my last chaptered I got good reviews while one flamed me, YAY 2 FLAMES AND COUNTING, or was it more than that....AH who cares!!!

Shipping? In my story NEVER!!!!!!! Okay maybe, Akisame and Shigure........0.0.......are you sure Inuboy86?????????

Also just to reiterated I DID NOT HAVE A BETA FOR MY FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!!! I will eventually go back and edit them to the best of my abilities....eventually. Maybet that's why I don't have a lot of readers, was it my first chapter that was so horrendously littered with errors that it steered my future...dare I say it..."Fans" away? Oh wooh is me.......Okay no time to get depress!!!

Oh and Salamander Hanzo what is "M" mean? Is it mediocre or meh?

To answer MV, no the last chaptered didn't happen in Negima, and yes I will be throwing in some other anime/manga/book reference ones in a while just for laughs or to point help put in a major character growth and such. Like for example this chapter!

Walls and barriers

A small child was resting on a large branch high above the trees. He had long black hair that was tied to a ponytail that came pass his shoulders. His bangs covered his forehead and several strands of hair dance back and forth before his eyes. All of his hair seems to look like they have a mind of its own and it went ever which way they see fit. This boy was wearing what a person would think was a kung fu out fit but looking closer they would be half right. He was in his dougi outfit and this one was white except his belt sash, which was black.

His emerald green eyes eye the horizon and begin to see the sun rising. It was beautiful. Everyone morning he would be up before the sun and watch the great ball of fire rise from the ground and be greeted. It was like seeing a friend again and watching the sun rose like that gave him hope that there will always be tomorrow for him to spend with his mother.

"Harry," a resounding voice came from his shoulder and he knew whom it was. The voice was old, entailed with wisdom beyond anyone's imagination. This person, no, being was none other than Touchumaru.

The gift that was given by one of the Four Great Guardians was indeed the Ability of Many Tongues. When he first encounter this strange but yet amazing ability was when he got back to camp. It was his first sign that the gift was working.

When he had made it back to camp he was first met up with Touchumaru who ran up his leg and plop on his shoulder. After that he was given an ear full. Who knew that an aged old mouse that could take down a cat could swear like a drunken sailor! The way that mouse cursing and shouting into his ears was amazing and yet really scary.

After getting the campfire going Harry told his sorry to his mother who looked at him. Even though her features were stone Harry could tell that he was being scolded. It wasn't the whole getting into a huge fight with Youkais and Onmyouji or the fact that he met with a dragon. It was the fact that he had her worry and on top of that the gift would label him as a spirited away child who was gifted by some spiritual being.

From that day on his mother accepted his gift and told everyone in Ryozanpaku but told them not to spread it but to keep it to themselves as if it was one of their deadly moves that could harm both the users and the opponent.

At that time Harry was thinking that his Large Uncle was right, he was a Freak but his mother diffused that thought with one sentence and in her own word she told Harry to reassure him, "A gift from the Four Great Guardians is a blessing."

Everyone took some time to get used to the fact that Harry could talk to animals but only one was so excited and couldn't wait to talk to Harry. That was Apachai who had begged his mother to be the one to teach him next. His mother didn't give in but punished him by having Apachai be last on the list to teach Harry. She knows that Apachai's fighting style and training was a little brutal to both the practitioner and opponent.

"Come, your mother's waking up," Touchumaru said tapping his small cane on Harry's shoulder. This small brown, large ear mouse voice sounded like a gentle old man but Harry knew when this little mouse could get really nasty.

"Hai!" Harry answer and jumps down the tree and head over to the camp.

A year and two months has passed since he had left his home. Harry by now was a little taller and his body feature was more toned than an eight year old could be. During the last years he had learned more about Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo and Karate. It was two months ago that he was in the great sea of sands that was Africa. It was hot. He hated it but didn't complain too much. Today they were going to Tibet and up to the mountains. He was told that the high altitude would strengthen his lung capacity because of the air level.

Harry was excited because he was going to learn more sword fighting. It had been about a week since his mother started to teach him some sword fighting styles and how to use different weapons. One being particular was the sword. He was giddy because that was his mother's specialty and he was going to learn from the best.

After he made breakfast and had eaten with his mother. They were ready to go. After several days and getting supplies Harry was ready to make his trek up the mountain with his mother and one old brown mouse. Harry was wearing a thick coat, pants and heavy boots. In his hands were mittens and on his back were a tent and gear pack.

"Ready?" Shigure, his mother, asks.

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Harry shot up more than he expected and they made they're way up the mountain. It took a good three days to get to a flat area for break and after five days to reach a monastery that was not even halfway to the top of the mountain. The people were nice and friendly. They were surprised to see a young boy and his mother trying to go up the mountain. Some locals tried to stop them but it was no use.

After two weeks of walking up the mountain Harry felt like the air around him was light. He knew now what Father Ba was talking about. The oxygen level is low and getting it in his lung and to his brain was difficult.

"Harry," Shigure said after setting camp and getting everything warmed up, "We will be on the mountain for a month. During this time we will expand your lung capacity and harden your brain function, which will simulate a drawn out long battle."

"Yes mother," Harry answers.

"Good, do your routines and tomorrow we will continue with your swordsmanship," Shigure said.

The week that follows was grueling for Harry. His mother had pushed him to the beyond and norm and would fight him in numerous weapons. The sword was nice and efficient and the staff was a long reach weapon and for the young boy, also small as will, was an advantage against a sword wielder. Those two weapons were his favorite.

Harry was on the mountain dodging his mother's strikes and parrying with his sword. When he moves around, the snow kicks up and hovers for a bit before landing back to the ground. Harry dodges another of his mother's strikes and then hop backwards. He was a good ten feet away from her and he holds his sword up. Harry was looking at her stance and making some assumptions. Harry bolts forward and slashes at her head aiming at her right ear but she evade by leaning back. Following the sword, the student pivots on his left feet and spin kick his opponent with his right heel and only hit air.

His mother was moving backwards seeing the progression in her son's fighting style. She had deduced that Harry was somewhat of…what was that phrase? 'Jack of all trade but master of none'. Harry on the other hand is Jack of all trade and master of some. Shigure have witnessed her son almost master the art of Jujitsu four months ago. Before that Harry had master several form of Chinese Martial arts. One of which was the prey mantis, which Harry told her 'it felt like Jujitsu,' when asks how he mastered it. In truth Prey Mantis style was, more a less, a grappling style.

Harry's karate lesson went faster than the brawly Karate master could keep up. Mostly it was breathing exercise and punching and kicking the hell of a board. The brawler had even taught Harry some tactics such as leading and trapping an opponent to get an advantage.

From what she heard, there was a bet among the master's about Harry. The Betting pool was about what weapon Harry will choose. Mostly everyone was leaning towards the Katana but Shigure knew that they would lose the bet. She had seen Harry used both katana and the staff equally.

"Enough," Shigure announce and Harry proceeds to sheath his sword and bow to his mother.

"Thank you for your teachings," Harry would say at the end of everyone's lessons.

"Your form are excellent," Shigure said slowly and sheaths her sword as will. "The follow up with your feet is an excellent way of using your body."

"The body moves the weapon," Harry chants.

"Excellent, you have grasp the most important rule in using a weapon," his mother said and beam proudly at her son.

"I shall have the meals ready," Harry said and run towards camp that was a good fifty hundred yards away.

Shigure was staring at the retreating form of her son and she felt like he was holding back during the spar. A suggestion came to her about trying to bring out the potential in Harry. The suggestion was to disguise her self and fight Harry and see how he would react to someone attacking him. At first she shot the idea down knowing that Harry will feel betrayed if she ever did anything like that. Then again she wants, no, needs to know how far along Harry had come.

Reaching into her robe she pulls out a blank mask. The blonde Elder who suggested the idea gave the mask to her. Sighing she knew this was the only way, instead of having him fight some stranger, this was the safest way to gauge Harry without harming him.

Shigure took a deep breath and pull the mask over her face.

With Harry, the little boy was working on the stove and making food for his mother. Looking around he would stare at one of the mountain peak far off in the distance. This peak was strange. It had stone buildings that seem to be carved into it. If one would look at it, it looks like an up side down cone with part of the top missing. He had told his mother about the mountain peak but she didn't see it like he did. Maybe it's a monastery though he didn't know why his mother couldn't see it.

Suddenly he senses an incoming attack. Ducking out of the way Harry went to his sword and drew it. There in front of him was a blank mask person. In this person's hands was a stick that was being held like a sword. The person had black attire from shirt to pants. The person began to attack Harry and he made several close evasion that nicked is skin if that stick was a sword.

Harry pulls his blade to parry the stick. In one instant the opponent began to strike at Harry but at the last second the stick slither around Harry's block and hit him. The strike was painful and Harry was thankful of the cold since it dull the pain but he knew that if he drew out the fight the hit would be painful. He took a few steps backward and reanalyzed his opponent.

Agile, strong, precision like a surgeon and above all very experienced.

Harry took a deeper breath and knew what he had to do. His opponent took a step and Harry was in stride. With one burst of his feet he reaches his opponent before this person took his or her second step. Harry slashes downward missing his opponent by a mile and the attacker strike back by slashing downward as will. He releases his sword and caught the opponent's stick near his or her hands. At the same time Harry took his left feet behind the opponents right feet. With one push Harry sent his opponent backward and trip him or her. It kicked up snow and blind Harry's vision.

Waiting for a second Harry knew his opponent had run away.

"How's the food cooking?" A ruff male voice reaches Harry and he knew that it was Touchumaru.

"Done," Harry answered and found his sword in the snow.

After waiting for a few minute his mother came back and Harry greet her by handing a warm cup of tea. After that Harry told her what transpired ten minutes ago. Shigure's only answers were telling him that she has to train him harder if some stranger was able to hit him. Harry's response was only a nod.

And so Harry had dub the mysterious fighter 'Stick'.

On and off after his encounter with Stick, Harry had to worked twice as hard from sparing with his mother and fighting Stick. Stick didn't hold back and whenever Harry changed his stance or striking Stick at some point. The fighter would leave without a trace. This has been going on for a week and half and it was agitating him. Where was his mother when Stick attacked? The questions weren't for protection but to have his mother sees what style Stick used and if his mother could find a counter.

Soon Harry was going to get off the mountain in two weeks. Something he was looking foreword too. The cold bitter wind would constantly bat at his body and the snow would get under his clothes to make it wet. In truth Harry hated the mountain but on the plus side he loved the morning sun raise that rose over the horizon and above the clouds. The crimson color dawn and dusks were a sight that had etched into his memory.

Today was any other day. He was done sparing with his mother and was about to work on his footwork when Stick came out from the snow and begin to attack him, again. Stick was attacking Harry with ferocity that he didn't knew Stick had it in him or her. The attacks were wild and unpredictable and yet it was so fast that Harry didn't have time to think but kept on dodging.

"I have your mother!" Stick said in a low rasp voice.

"What?" Harry asks taking a step back and had his sword ready.

"I have your mother, she will die if you don't defeat me," Stick continues and attack Harry without missing a beat. "She will die-"

Harry didn't let Stick finished and attack him or her. Harry's strikes were heavy and precise. Even though Stick was blocking the hit he or she could feel the blow. It was like blocking a hit from a giant. Every hit Harry throw out lead to another series of kicks and punches. Stick was having a hard time keeping up but knew that this was what she wanted to see.

Shigure was beyond proud of her son who's in front of her. Here was a fighter who was striking out with blows that normal people would succumb too and at the same time he wasn't losing his control. Some fighter would lose their purpose of fighting and attack the opponent when they let their emotions take hold.

"Where is she?" Harry demands and he slashes sideways at Sticks left side. While the strike was block Harry had his sheath follow through, which stick dodge by jumping back. When Stick lands he or she sent out chains lead by a metal ball. Kusarigama? The ball and chains wrap around his ankle and with one pull Harry's feet was in the air and so was he. While in the air Harry look at the ball weight and untangle himself and land on one knee. Looking up at his opponent who is now spinning the ball attached to chain in rapid sessions. In Sticks left hand was a sickle.

Harry slowly got to his feet analyzing his opponent's new weapon. He had seen his mother used it numerous times and knew that if Stick's was like his mother, prodigy of sword, then this Kusarigama was for providing distance between opponents. The ball and chain will entangle the opponent for just a brief moment and with that spur if the moment the user will attack the opponent.

The young apprentice brings his sword to his right side and plant his left feet forward. He dug his right feet in the snow to compact it to give him some footing.

"One last time where is she?" Harry asks with a cold tone in his voice.

Shigure picks it up immediately. She had never heard Harry used that voice before and when she heard it her heart had skip a beat. This was a voice for a person who had resolved them selves to do the unimaginable. If she was any other person from the street she would've have that ball hit her head when she heard his voice but she wasn't.

Harry knew from the silent replied. Stick wasn't going to tell him. He then focuses his might in his sword and stare intently at this menace that had haunted him for entire time he was on the mountain.

Shigure was ready for her son to attack but something was happening and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There circling around her son was dust of snow. Like a mini tornado it had Harry as the center and she looks closer at her son. Her son didn't notice the strange phenomena occurring around him. In that instant her son sprint at her with speed that she couldn't fathom. One moment he was there the next he was in front of her with the blade already in striking motion. The cold hard steel slashes her left shoulder down towards her bottom right breast. It misses her breast and grazes her sternum. She knew the wound was deep. Then something happens. Three smaller strikes came at her. One came at her mask, shattering it into pieces, another came at her right hand and the last came at her far left side of the stomach.

As Harry finish his attack and see his opponent on the puffy snow. One thing he notices was the red substance that was around his opponent. Then there were the scattered chards of the pottery mask. Harry slowly made his way to his down opponent. The strain from using a hard attack took a lot out of him. It had taken a while for him to get his breathing under control.

When he got to his opponent an instant feeling of dread came over him. There on the snow was his mother. Harry spots her torn chest spewing out blood. Her face scarred from the fractured mask and her stomach was gushing out blood.

"No," Harry utters a single word and his vision began to fade in and out. The last thing he makes out was his mother smiling up at him with that cruel blood pouring over her beautiful green hair.

He didn't know what was happening and he knew that he was in a warm room under a nice wool blanket. Snapping back to reality Harry was looking around, sweating like there was no tomorrow and in his eyes boar the hunted looked.

"Mother!" Harry uttered and began to shake. He brings his hand over his mouth and felt salty watery tears streaming down his chest. "Just a dream?" He ponders.

He then looks around expecting to be at some hospital but he was wrong. He was in a small room with a single fireplace blazing with numerous colors from green to red and too blue and so on. He was in a small wooden bed with wool covering all around him.

There was a bowl of food and a loaf of bread to his side. Harry stare at it until his stomach grumble. Taking into his hunger Harry gulfed down the food. Then he fallen asleep.

When he awoke the next day. He was looking around the room and spotting a window and Harry sees that he was looking out onto what looks like stone buildings but this wasn't those building made by stone blocks, no. These buildings looked like they were carved out from a mountain. He knew he was in that mountain with stone buildings. The one he could see but not his mother. How could this be?

Harry made his way to the thick wooden door and opens it. There in front of him stood a huge stonewall that was out twenty feet away and in it outline some sort of courtyard. The Stonewalls seems to encase the door from twenty feet all around. On the ground near the wall laid a sludge hammer. Looking at the wall and he decides that he couldn't jump over the wall so he was going to tear down the wall with the hammer.

All day Harry swings the sludge hammer and begins the process of tearing the wall down. The wall seems to be thicker than he anticipated. The dent was the size of a soccer ball. Every time he took a swing at the wall, the hammer would bounce back and it would vibrate uncontrollably to the point where Harry had to drop the hammer. It was like hitting a steel wall.

The next day Harry found himself waking up in the cold courtyard and there he finds the same stonewall still there but the small dent had disappear. He couldn't understand how this was happening. He knew that he made a good size dent and made it crumble a little. Sighing Harry did what he did yesterday, trying to tear down the wall.

Next day Harry was again confronted with the wall and again the following day. There was no sight in ending the wall. Harry knew there was some trick to it. The more he smashes his hammer into the wall to tear it down and more he was getting agitated. Until one day he couldn't take it any more.

Harry grips the sludge hammer and swings it toward nowhere but an old man caught it. He had white beard under his chin and wearing red robe that had his front open. He wasn't wearing any shirt underneath the robe and around his neck was a necklace medallion.

"Why so angry?" The old man asks innocently.

"Why is this wall here?" Harry shot out more than he anticipated; "I need to save my mother! Tell me where the door is to get out of here! Please."

"Tell me Western Child," the old man said and it got Harry's attention. "What is a wall?"

"A wall to keep things out, a structure for protection and to ward others from attempting to enter," Harry answered the best he could.

"Can a wall not be used to keep something in?" The old man asks in a cryptic manner.

"A barrier?" Harry answers.

"Yes," the old man answer nodding his aged old head.

"Why?" Harry asks the old man getting his temper back together.

"You had a hard life before you came to you mother," the old man said walking towards Harry and he place his right hand on the wall, "Your past are keeping you from growing. You fear to return to your place of birth. Yet you put on a mask to hide it from your mother. A mother who took you in," the wall that had his hand began to show the image of his mother like a movie screen, "And you fathers," it changes from his mother to all five of his fathers, "and siblings," there it shows Miu and Kenichi and surprisingly there was Touchumaru.

Harry stare at the images that was playing on the wall. There was everyone from Ryozanpaku.

"And your friend," The old man said and there was the image Akane. Her azure eyes stare at him and her blue hair dance with the motion of her head. "You fear to lose them. You fear to harm them," an image changes to show his mother lying in the snow all bloody and bruised, another image came and showed Akane all haggard in her Yukata, "You fear they will not accept you for things you can't explain," an image showing Harry standing over a broken ceramic tea pot and all the sudden pieces was being put together by an unknown force as if it was rewinding and when it was done the pot looks good as new. "These are the things that keeps you here."

"How can…" Harry began but couldn't finish. He knew that old man was right. Those fear run deep inside of him like it was part of him.

"And you fear them!" The old man said and the images on the wall showing his Large Uncle. Harry trips backwards and stare horrify at the images. It was his Large Uncle that was screaming at him and throwing punches but there wasn't any sound and he didn't feel the blow. "You feared the past."

"Please stop it," Harry begged getting into his fetal position and grasping his head.

"Harry," The old mans said and the images on the walls disappears, "Please stand."

The boy struggles to get up and still feel the forgotten scars. The images that haunts him had resurfaced and he did everything he can to hide it. To never think of it again by working on his homework, training or just talking to animals. Anything and everything to keep that ugly fat face out of his head.

"How can I?" Harry asks and then he felt something he didn't felt in a long while. Hot uncontrolled anger, "How can I when they keep haunting me? How can I forget those things? How can I? Tell me!"

"You must accept them," The old man answers staring at Harry as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He then hands the sledgehammer to Harry and he took it without any complaints.

The old man backs away to give Harry room.

"You must accept what they had done to you," Harry took a swing at the wall and made a dent. "You must accept that all of it is in the past," Harry took another swing and there was another dent, "You must accept that those you love has and will always love you," Another swing, "You must accept that you will one day meet up with your demons," another swing and a huge chip fell off, "You must accept that you are you, and you are different," another swing, "Accept the past and you will grow in the future."

Harry took a mighty swing and the hammer shatters a hole in the wall. Like a domino affect the walls crumbles and turned into dust. There beyond the rubble of stones stood his mother. She was wearing her usual short pink rob and long black stockings. Her eyes stare at Harry and a rare smile adorn on her face. Harry threw his hammer aside and rush over to his mother's loving embrace.

Shigure, the Prodigy of Swords and Weapons, the silent person and slow speaker and last a mother, stare down at her son who was in a hospital bed. She knew that Harry was in shock and in some sort of coma. Her body was wrapped in bondages especially her chest. The attacked that hit her was nothing like she had ever experience. It was like getting sliced by the winds itself. Has Harry attained some new form of using the sword to utilize the wind as an attack?

Sighing Shigure didn't know what to think anymore. The idea Elder suggested seems great and works like a charmed at first but what was she thinking when she told her son that she was held captive. It came out unexpectedly and she felt the scar deepen even further. This scar wasn't from the blade but from the heart. Shigure feared that Harry would hate her or worse run away from her just because she wants to know how far Harry had come. Oh she got it all right, she found out the hard and painful way and she hope that Harry will forgive her.

Touchumaru knew what was going through his master and friend's mind. He knew that looked on her face. This face was showing fear. He got off his master's shoulder and lands on Harry's chest. He whips around and looks up at the face he didn't recognize, he was so used to the face that was void of all emotions but now it was crumbling. He could tell that tears were trying to get out of her brown eyes.

The brown mouse sat down and hopes that the young one would get better so his master wouldn't show that face.

A day pass and Shigure hadn't left Harry's side.

This room was warm and very comfortable, Harry thought. He knew that he had been sleeping for a while but the exact dates were beyond him at the moment. He lifts up his eyelids to show the room his emerald green eyes. Looking around he could tell he was in a hospital and the ceiling was a dead giveaway. His body didn't feel like anything was restricting his movement, that's good because he now knows that he wasn't bandaged up so there wasn't any harm done to him.

Harry looks around the room and stare at his mother who was sitting in a chair and her head bobbing up and down. The young apprentice knew that his mother had been here the whole time. Looking at his hands he began to chant, 'I'm different', over and over again and smile. He put his hands on his mother and incredibly he lifts her up without waking her and put her in his bed.

Looking at her for a moment her could tell there was a scar near her forehead and felt his stomach emptying. Taking a deep breath, Harry gave a gentle kiss on the scar that was hidden behind bondage. After the kiss he whispers to her, "I'm sorry."

After he got comfortable and resting on his mother's chest. Touchumaru came and join them. They all had fallen asleep and Harry knew that tomorrow would be a great day because a great burden has been lifted.

Off in the distance and over several mountaintops an old man open his eyes and gave a gentle smile.

"Sorcerer Supreme?" Asks an Asian descent man in his late thirty's wearing an elaborate blue trench coat that came towards his thigh and blue pants. The one called Sorcerer Supreme turns around to face the middle-aged man, "Why didn't you remove the Evil Taint or train him in magic?"

"That is not my destiny Wong," Sorcerer Supreme answer still with that smile, "That destiny is with another. One will remove the taint while the other trains him."

"I do not understand but in time Master, I will," Wong answers still perplex as to why his old master did those things.

"You will, come Wong we must return to our Dimension," Sorcerer Supreme said and with the wave of his old hand a bright portal opens up and both master and apprentice walk through, "A dimension without a Sorcerer Supreme, how they are still alive I do not know."

-----

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you.

---


	6. Introduction to Magic

Okay here's another chapter sorry it took a while.

Also I have a hard time seeing Akisame and Shigure together. Do you know that they're a couple decades apart! Really come on its like pairing Hermione with Snape's or Dumbledore! Though I might put them together just to quench someone's desire, you know who you are!

Also I've been researching a lot on mythical stories and "spells"…dot dot dot and more dot dot

Some ideas made into my tiny thick skulls.

To **Iluvfiction,** I didn't know about elemental alignment with the said four Guardians. I just know where they are from east west north and south. I didn't really know what type of power they hold.

Also I have decided not to branch this story into two stories. Too hard to keep track and I get confuse really easy.

"And one more thing!" said Uncle from Jacki Chan's adventure. I'm such a kid!

I will put my version of what magic is with the mixed from Negima and Harry Potter universe. Also I do apologized for my inept writing errors.

SORRY!

Continuing

Introduction to Magic

It has been two years since he saw that ancient wooden gate. Two years of training and going around the world. Learning everything his mother and fathers threw at him. Two years and it was good to finally be home!

Outside the home of Ryozanpaku stood two figures. One was a boy around the age of eight going on nine and his height reaches up to the chest of the person who stood next to him. This other person was the renowned Prodigy of Swords and Weapons, Shigure Kousaka. She wore her pink robe that came down to her thighs and wore black stockings that reached up to meet with her pink robe. In her hand she carried her sword that was wrapped in dark blue clothe. On her shoulder was a brown mouse name Touchumaru.

The boy next to Shigure was Harry Kousaka or better known to some as Harry James Potter. His jet-black hair was unruly, even with his hair band that gathered the long scattered hair into a ponytail. One would say it was oppressed but still raged on to never be under any rule. The front bangs hid his forehead that hid the unhealed scar. His brilliant green eyes glaze over the gate and one could see that he was happy to be home. He wore his Dougi but this one was a size too small.

It tightened to his body like an extra skin. With the addition of the clothes being too tight. On his forearms were bandaged that was wrapped from the elbow too his knuckles. Although there was nothing new on him but one who knew this boy knows that something was different. His strides towards the door spoke volumes.

When Harry made his way to the door and pushes the door open to meet everyone waiting for him. Harry spots the blond girl name Miu and next to her was her boyfriend Kenichi. Next to him was Ba, the old Chinese pervert who taught him a lot of Chinese Kenpo or Chinese Martial Arts. Behind him was Apachai who was smiling at Harry like a kid in a candy store. This man taught Harry Muay Thai and something few new about and that was making friends with animals. Next to Apachai was the burly man, Sakaki, and he still had that smirk like grin. This man was the master of Karate and that was what he taught. After the Karate master was the Jujitsu master, Akisame. He was still wearing his usual white Uwagi and black hakama. This master's eyes may look like it was closed but on the contrary. He was analyzing Harry from the biggest to the smallest details. Last was the old man who had a long blonde hair, his name Hayato and he is not a master of one style but seemed to dabble in many. Though what he was a master in, no one knows for sure.

Harry strides forward with great care and eye everyone. When he was five feet close to them he stops and took a deep bow, "Tadaima (I have return or I'm home)," Harry said.

"Okaerinasai (Welcome home)!" Everyone chorus out at Harry.

"Come in Harry," Miu said and she made way for the boy to enter his home. Harry made his way pass everyone and enter the house. He took off his shoes and put his slippers on. "How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful Miu nee-chan (big sis)," Harry answer with a smile.

Everyone then follow them into the house and settle down in the straw mat living room. Miu went back into the kitchen and brought out some drinks for everyone one. Sakaki decided on a cold beer instead of tea.

The room was silent for a moment until.

"Let's fight Harry! Apppaapapapa!" Apachai instantly bolts up and tries to punch Harry but he finds himself lying on his stomach with his fist to his back. "Apachai want Muay Thai not Jujitsu!"

"Impressive Young Harry," Akisame said and he saw everything that transpired. "You've used the least amount of effort on your part to subdue Apachai."

"Hey we'd agreed to not kick the living crap out of the kid on his day back!" Sakaki snaps at the Thai man.

"But Apachai was excited!" Apachai said getting back and sitting down again and on his face was a pout that shouldn't be on a muscular man but it should be on a four year old.

"I don't see any weapons on you Harry?" Ba points out.

"I have not particularly picked a weapon but I am proficient in all," Harry answered truthfully.

"Proficient!" Everyone asks at the same time. This wasn't a question but a statement. All eyes peer at the titled Weapons Prodigy.

"Harry has a long way to go before he is master level but he is getting there," Shigure said slowly, "Another, couple more years, I believed."

"I see," Every Master said besides Hayato who didn't really teach Harry.

"In normal standard?" Akisame asks.

"Against another apprentice, he will win without a doubt either in with or without weapons," Shigure drawl after another sip from her cup. "He's at a 'dangerous phase'."

Amazing! Everyone thought at the same time.

Everyone gave a glance at one another. The signals were there and everyone thought on the line of 'he's a prodigy'.

The masters had never got a student that soaked things in like Harry. Everything they said, Harry had drunk all the knowledge and skills they have taught him. From Muay Thai to Chinese Kenpo and on. It was like watching their younger self being trained in their masteries.

"Everyone I wished to introduce one of my friend," Harry said setting his cup on the table and look at everyone, "Please do not be alarmed."

Harry lifts his right arm and out came a green snake. Kenichi jumps back from the table and stare at the snake. This snake was about a foot and half long (0.45 Meters), its scales were green and in between the green scales were lines of yellow, its eyes were deep yellow and dark green slit eyes. The head were broad and in a triangle shape and near the ridges of the eyes were three scales that were raised to look liked horns. While the snake raise it head, everyone could see the belly almost black but there were some mush green coloration.

"This is Orochi, short for Orochimaru one of the Snake magic user. Orochi, meet my family," Harry introduces.

The Snake lifts its head up and bow to everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room nod at the snake though Kenichi was the only one showing fear. They didn't know how it worked but it happen. Every single master in the room, besides Hayato, had experienced with Harry's unique ability since he didn't train Harry at all. Harry said that it as a gift given to him by one of the Four Guardians of Japan, Seiryu. The experiences with this gift were different from one master to the other.

For Akisame was in Russia where Shigure had Harry doing some winter exercises. Apachai encounter it while in Thailand and had Harry convincing a group of vicious monkeys to leave a heavily populated area full of humans. For Ba it was during their travel to a secluded mountain area high above the clouds. It was in an area where the languages were hard to understand and the dialect so different. Sakaki on the other hand got out of a fight, thanks to Harry for talking to some locals who spoke old languages of the Sahara plains, just because he spat on a stone they wanted to kill him.

"Please to meet you Orochi!" Apachai said bowing to the snake and the snake returns it, "Apachai loves animals!"

Everyone was staring at the emerald green snake. Harry on the other hand was looking at the passed two years. For the past two years he had been around the world and fought in so many terrain from snow slopes, to the blazing heat of the deserts too the thickest jungles of Amazons rain forest. His Fathers taught him so many things about the art of fighting.

Chinese Kenpo was easy to learned because it was like being that specific animal. Though Ba had taught Harry some forms, he didn't get taught in striking. All the forms and exercise Harry received from Ba was to help him control his breathing, his movements and most of all his flexibility. Though one thing Harry thanked the little Chinese man was meditation. It helped Harry cleared his head every time he didn't understand a form or how he lost in a spar.

In his head while he meditate, Harry replayed the events over and over again until he understood why he lost and why the forms must be this way or that way. Also he was told that to fight in anger without control could and will make him lose a fight or worse, die.

Russia was cold and bare with forest and large mountains full of snows and ice. This was where he learned the need to understand the cold wilderness and how to survive. While in this country Harry learned some more Jujitsu moves and the works of the human skeletal system and how it helped him understand why some body parts can do what it does. Bending this arm this way will pinch a nerve that will send a signal to the brain telling the body that this arm is in pain. Or his favorite, using leverage to moved his opponent in ways that was beneficial to his victory.

The hardest and most excruciating style of them all was Muay Thai. Harry had a hard time because of the repeated motions but he ignored it. He had punched a banana tree all day and kicked it with his shins all night. It has strengthened his bones and he gained some muscle value. His shines, knees, elbows, fist, and feet were worked over time but the pain was little compared to his earlier days.

After learning Muay Thai and how it was a style of fighting for those who lost their weapons during combat and how it can be used against an armed person. Going back to Karate was easy compared to Muay Thai because to Harry it was about the same. Except on one thing, the stances. Muay Thai was a little bouncy on the feet but Karate's stances were so rooted to the ground as if a Karate user could draw strength from it. This was true too Chinese martial arts and how footwork can help you into victory. While Karate was easy to learned the heat was unbearable but he held his complaints.

Recounting his training he had found his center, learned his footwork, attacks and counters but most of all he loved was Weapons. His mother taught him from swords to knife, staffs to every weapons imaginable. What his mother had taught him before he had ever picked up a weapon to train was that he had to master himself before he could master a weapon. Until that day happened.

"What are your weapons of choice Harry?" Someone asks and Harry returns.

"That Father Ba would be the staff," Harry answers simply.

"I see that swords does not favor your build," Akisame said storing the new information away and yes it was right. "You're going to be tall and your reaches will be to your advantage."

"Yes Father Akisame," Harry answer knowing that Akisame was right but it was something else. When Akisame mentioned about blades Harry cast his eyes downward. There everyone knew something was wrong.

"Harry would make our room ready?" His mother asks and his son complied. When Harry left with Orochi and Shigure knew he was away.

"Something you want ta tell us?" Sakaki asks.

"Harry is unique," Shigure said and everyone nod; Shigure began to loosen her tie around the waist and took off her robe. Everyone stare at her and Miu chastise but stop when they saw a multiple wounds on her body, arm and forehead. She slowly continues, "Harry did this unintentionally while I was sparing with him. Usually he wouldn't do any damage but I tried your method, Hayato san, and wore a masked and changed my attire. He didn't really take to kindly thinking that I was an enemy and attacked me.

"The first few times were light spars and until I told him that I had his mother held captive and if Harry didn't kill me, I will die," She said and put her robe back on, "Harry was enveloped in some form of power and unleashed an attacked that felt like a thousand blades. It tore my masked and body. This attacked right here was his actual blade," She trace her right hand from her left shoulder across to her right collarbone. "The rest was something else. Ever since that day he had never picked up a sword."

"Multiple slash in one strikes?" Akisame said rubbing his chin, "I did run into something similar but not like that. I didn't voice it because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We were in the mountains and Harry was carrying one of my statues. This statue wasn't that heavy but when I grabbed for it. It felt ten times as heavy as it was originally. I know, I carried it too Harry. When I snap it open the stone statue were full of diamonds. That's how we were able to pay for our bills. Heat, pressure and time create diamonds but something had it done in three days. I do not know if its Harry or the environment we were in. "

"Hmm, the stone was pressured or compacted enough to weigh heavier and create those diamonds," Ba pitch in. "Harry's body bend and moved in ways that seems impossible. Some of the forms I used were master level and I didn't teach it to him, he watched me and meditate for an hour and then boom he was doing it, reminds me of that one Manga with the eye and copying thing."

"I didn't see anything strange," Sakaki said drinking his beer. "Though moving a boulder wasn't something you see an eight or nine year old do and that boulder was bigger than me!"

"Harry destroyed a tree like Apachai did!" Apachai chide in happily, "Harry very strong now!"

"Indeed he is," Hayato said listening to everything and came to a conclusion as everyone else. "OH Shigure chan, some people have been coming around here and asked some strange questions."

Shigure looks up and gave a nod to continue.

"Apparently they were looking for Harry chan," Apachai continues, "They were wearing their clothes wrong or maybe it's a new fashion for those Europeans."

"Explain, please," Shigure asks wanting to know who they were, "Are they Lado people?"

"No," The blond hair old man said, "They were British that's all I know. They were looking around for Harry and when they weren't looking at me. I saw them take out some stick and they were swishing it around. At first I thought they were weirdoes but I over heard them talking about Harry Potter."

Overhearing people for Hayato was all too easy. He could hear people from twenty feet away and they could be whispering for all he cared and he could still hear them as if they were talking to him.

"Also they mentioned something about tracers and charms," Hayato continue and was brushing his blonde beard. "Then something even strange happened. A group of our government came and approached these people. There were some argument but in the end, I think they were arrested why I don't know."

"Have you talked to them, the government?" Shigure asks.

"I tried but nothing," Hayato answer.

Harry made to his room and began to get ready. He unrolled the bed and set the pillows one end. While he was doing this the thought of weapons came to his mind. Swords were dangerous, his mother had told him, but he knew that weapons are only dangerous in the hands of wielder. A sword in his hands were dangerous even though his mother had taught him great control over the weapon but the blood and gashes on his mother were horrifying.

That day was a day where he will never forget.

Shaking the thought out of his head he finished his chores and made his way back to the dinning room. When he slides the door open and then greets everyone. All eyes were on him and something told him that they were discussing about the strange events that surrounds him. For all intent and purposes he wished he knew what was wrong with him. At night where he practice from his master's eyes and tried to summoned that strange power. To little success he only got a fraction of the power. He tried to mimic the attacked that gave his mother those horrid scars but all he got was a wisp of wind. Though progress was made and he was coming a long fine but not fast enough.

"Something on you mind son?" Shigure asks.

"Yes mother," Harry said kneeing down. "I wished to be opened with everyone as much as possible and I wish to not deceive any of you. I apologized in advance. Please come to the training ground. I want to show you my progress."

Progress? Deceived?

As they made their way outside and everyone minus Harry was on the porch looking at him. Harry was on the ground and in his hands were the sword that his mother gave him. Shigure looked puzzled, her son had never held the sword since that incident.

"Mother I apologized for not complying with your wish for me to wield a sword," Harry said taking a deep bow, "The reason was because I didn't know how to handle this power that emit from within me. I didn't want to harm any one accidentally so I trained myself at night when you and Fathers were asleep."

Harry unsheathed his katana and did several practice swings. Then he made his way to a log that was placed there for any one to hit. This log was a good foot thick and had several dents and scrapes. Though in hindsight it was practice log.

The young apprentice stood tall and plant both his feet down firmly on the dirt ground. His left foot was in pointing at the log and he was only five feet away. His knees were slightly bent. The sword was held in both hands and Harry brought the sword to his right side. His hands were resting easily on his right hip. Silent rein the ground and the only thing they heard was Harry's slow breathing and the gentle wind that was brushing at the trees.

Harry had his eyes closed and concentrates on that feeling. That excitement, anger, fear, happiness and so on. Slowly the wind began to pick up around Harry's katana. Everyone eye the young apprentice. Suddenly Harry swings his sword in an arc and brought it down in a flash. The distance from Harry and the log were immense but that five feet of distance didn't save the log. The end result was the log having one deep and large slash across its top right to the bottom left. There were three other slash marks but non deeper than that one.

From the eyes of the Masters, they saw everything. Harry's swings were smooth and fluid but what they saw they couldn't explain it. There was some type of concentrated wind and followed by three strikes. It was like magic.

After the demonstration Harry sheathed his sword and grabs several thick ropes from his pocket and wraps it tightly around the handle and the sheath.

"Until I know how I can control this power I will never draw a sword," Harry said and had a long rope attached to both ends of the sword and swing it over his head to have the sword rest on his back.

"If I know right," The blond Elder said rubbing his beard, "You power seems to be a kin to an Onmyouji."

"No, its different," Harry answer back and walk over to the Master's, "I've met an Onmyouji and they even said its different. I don't know."

After that day Harry would help out around the house and train with his older brother Kenichi. It was good to be home and in a warm surrounding where everyone loves you. The old man from his dream's was right, they loved him and no matter what they will always.

One day during Harry was sparing with Apachai who was teaching Harry a combo that used the soul of his feet to hit an opponent in the face when it was coming from behind Harry. This reminds him of a scorpion sting, one of Chinese Kenpo use something similar but he didn't know what it was called. To the side was his Jujitsu master and Karate master.

"Okay Harry," Apa said getting ready, "This move very hard! Stay flexible okay?"

Harry nod and began to spar ones more. After seeing the move ones Harry knew that he had use his left feet if his opponent is on his right side and vice versa. He was dodging the punches and kicks from Apa and then there it was an opening! Harry sprint forward and aim for the stomach with his fist and Apachai took the hit fairly will and his head came forward a little and Harry bend forward. His left foot follows his head and it hit Apachai in the face sending the large Muay Thai fighter a few feet backwards.

"He's good!" The Karate master said staring at the kid.

"Indeed," Agreed the Jujitsu Master.

"I won the bet!" Sakaki barks out happily.

"No, your bets were a Spear!" The Jujitsu master pipes.

"Oh," said the confused Karate Master, "Then who won?"

"Touchumaru!" Said Akisame with no trace of emotions on his face.

"That!" Sakaki start off but couldn't finish because the round mouse had won the bet, how? He didn't know!

"Father Sakaki, some one's at the gate," Harry said countering Apachai's hard punch with a reflection of his wrist.

"I know!" The burly man said getting up and making his way to the gate and when he opens it he was met with a teen who was around fifteen and two smoking hot looking girls! "Watcha want?"

One was wearing a skirt with many folds and a school top which reminds Sakaki of a stage curtains when it was pull back. This one had green air almost like Shigure. Though that thing poking out of the side of her head was something new. The other girl was in a Chinese dress, a dress that gave Sakaki a mental image of girls who would wear it in Kung Fu movies. She had blonde hair and her skins were really tan, as if dark, like a Ganguro girls.

"Hello," the teen said, this boy was dressed in a business like attire and on his back Sakaki could tell it was some sort of staff. He had red hair that was tied to a short ponytail behind his head. He was wearing a nose glasses.

Though one was clearly Chinese given that this girl was wearing a Kung Fu dress. "My Name's Negi Springfield and these are Karakuri Chachamaru-san and Ku Fei-san."

Chacharmaru was the girl in the black skirt while Ku Fei was in the Chinese outfit.

"Yeah?" Sakaki bark, "Whatcah want?"

"Um, we would like to speak to the head," Negi said nervously, "Can we come in, it's a little..um sensitive information."

"Sensitive?" Mused Sakaki and he sized all three up, "You guys can't be with any black ops group are you?"

"Will…" Negi began looking from left to right.

"We are," the one named Chachamaru said and her voice reminds Sakaki of a GPS respond voice system, "Sakaki Shio, you had worked with government officials who don't want media attentions. We are the same. I can give you more details as we converse inside. It is of most important."

Again Sakaki, the Karate Master, was staring at these three teens that claimed to work for government officials. He was skeptical at first but relent.

"Okay come on in," Sakaki said leading the three into the house and into the living room after they took off their shoes and slip on the slippers. "Okay, what do you want?"

"We wish to speak to the youngest one of the household, it's him we wish to converse with," Chachamaru said while thanking Miu who began to serve tea for the guests.

"Why?" Miu inquire.

"Has anything happen that you can't really explain?" Negi asks after sipping his tea, "Something that you claimed to be…super natural?"

Immediately the room temperature drops couple thousand degrees. Negi felt and so did Ku Fei who eyes the burly man. It was after a few minutes that Sakaki got up and went out to fetch Harry and everyone. After five minutes of waiting the room was full with six masters, two former apprentices and one apprentice.

"You wish to speak with me?" Harry asks eyeing the teen and the two young adults.

"Yes," Negi starts off, he felt like he was eyed like a hawk but with the intent from a lion. "You must be Harry Kousaka, I'm Negi Springfield, and I work as a teacher at Mahora Academy. The reason why we are here is because we wish to give you a scholarship to our Academy."

Mahora Academy, a school like none the world has ever seen. This school was for the riches and those with the drive to accomplish their dream. This school is practically a town all in itself. There were dorm rooms for students from preschool too college level students. What really makes this school so grand was the fact that you can study anything and if any job recruiters see that you went to Mahora Academy you're a shoe in no question asks. The courses are hard and gruesome. Those who couldn't do it or to lazy were kicked out immediately. That's how this Academy works.

"Why?" Harry asks after digesting the information, "I have not gone to school for little over two years."

"Because your school records shows you can handle our curriculum and umm," Negi stumble a little bit on the words and fallen silent and thought on how he could word this out without sounding weird.

"Kousaka-san," Chachamaru began seeing her partner in trouble, "Have you ever done anything that you have no explanations too?"

Harry nods his head though he was a little weary of these people.

"My Teacher, Negi Sensei," Chachamaru said, "Is a Mage, or wizard."

The room was silent.

"I see," Harry said thinking.

"The stuff you have done unintentionally were what we called Accidental magic, a burst of magic that is settling within your body," Chachamaru said, "these burst could be activated through extreme emotions. We at Mahora can teach you to hone and control your magic or more precisely Negi sensei will teach you as his student."

"OH ME KNOW YOU NOW!" Ku bolt on her feet and point at the small Chinese man who was hiding behind a huge sunglasses and a fake white beard, "YOU IS GREAT UNCLE! Ba Kensei!"

"Great Uncle?" Sakaki asks and Akisame had one of his eyebrow arches.

"Please don't tell my wife!" Ba instantly grovels at Ku Fei's feet. "I LIKE IT HERE!"

"Great Uncle?" Ku Fei said while backing away from her distant relative, "You is scary!"

"I would like to ask a question but it's not related to Mahora," The Elder said brushing his beard, "Last year there were some strange people coming around here looking for Harry. Are they part of your group?"

"No," Negi said immediately, "They are British citizen, as I, but we of the Japanese Magical Government didn't send them here nor asks them to be here. The Government arrests them before anything could happen. They came to Japan illegally, they didn't go through the Gate Point, that's like an airport customs. They were looking for a Harry Potter, not Harry Kousaka.

"I see," Elder said, "Now why are they looking for this Harry Potter?"

"Well, to the European magical communities, Harry Potter is a household name," Negi began, "Everyone in Europe knows the name Harry Potter because he had defeated an opponent when he was still one years old. This opponent had a name but no one wants to call it for fear."

"His name is Lord Voldemort," Chachamaru said in her metallic like voice, "A terrorist leader who was on a quest similar to Hitler's ideology, genocide. The reason no one say his name was because he had use it to search for those who dare say his name. If one says his name he will know where you are. That's why they don't say his name."

"So why would they be looking for this Potter?" Sakaki shot in.

"Well they didn't give much on why but everyone knows that he is in a safe house since they're those who are still following Voldemort's ideals," Negi answers, "Rest assure anyone coming into Japan through proper or illegal ways will be looked at with extreme prejudices before they ever set their feet on Japanese soil."

Harry gave a stern cough, which brought everyone back to focus, "May I asks a question Springfield-san?" Negi nods his head, "How can I attend a school when I didn't attend any for the past two years?"

"You records shows that you are driven and really intelligent," the red hair teen began, "You see we were about to come and offer you our scholarship's but we were to late to catch you. It was reported that you had left the isle when we'd wanted to offer our Academy to you."

"Who told ya?" Sakaki burps out.

"I believe The Grandson of Nurarihyon," Negi answer, "the resident Lord of Youkai."

"How is Magic and Youkai related?" Akisame asks.

"Magic and Youkai are different but one thing remains the same," the metallic voice of Chachamaru answers, "They wish to be left to their own devices, without the fear of being hunted or used for greed and tragic cause. Essentially we try to help each other so our world can not create conflicts that will start a war that will eventually destroys both sides indefinitely."

"I see," Harry said, "When will the new term start?"

"Next year after new years but since summer's about to end I think it's best for you to be there at the end of the terms, in August," Negi reply, "I can get someone to take you to the Academy if you like."

"No that's fine, train forty north and train six east?" Harry said and thought, 'three weeks'. "I thank you for your time."

That night Harry was in his room meditating and thinking of the prospect that he could get his power under control. Silently and yet he heard his mother walk into the room and position herself in front of him.

"Mother?" Harry said opening his eyes to show his serene emerald green eyes, "I'm sorry to suddenly make this decision."

"No," Shigure said shaking her head and eyeing her son, "You've made the right decision, we can't teach you to control this magic."

"I'm sorry mother," Harry said eyeing the deep scar on her chest.

"No," Shigure sad pulling Harry into her arms, "It's I who needs to apologize. I didn't know and I should've known. It doesn't matter anymore Harry, my son, now you will be able to wield a Sword without harming anyone."

Harry looks up at his mother to see her smile at him and with a nod Harry knew that he could master the sword now.

"I promise mother," Harry said hugging his mother, "When I have control over my magic I will train with you daily."

"It does not matter to me if you prefer fists or swords," Shigure said brushing Harry's messy hair, "Just be happy my son."


	7. Welcome to Mahoura

Okay to lets start off with a list!

1) I can't really decide to have Harry wield a staff weapon or a mage staff. I know seeing two of them together might look awkward and no I will not have it combined into one. Harry will always carry a sword. He will eventually have a magic ring, (Frodo, Fly you fools!)

2) I've already set up the parings.

3) I'm having trouble with events leading up to Hogwarts. I don't want to give too much away. Some might have me killed, with a lot of hate reviews while others will just despise me and leave me in utter darkness and despair.

4) If you have suggestions, feel free, I may listen but I might not hear.

5) Who's from Thailand, come on up! I'm Thai by the way. :) . I know you're there.

6) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!

7) Its going to be hard keeping up with so many girls, how Negi does it is beyond me. Its this class plus other classes he teaches. That's his homeroom students. meaning He's the main teacher that they get to interact with in both counseling and festival oriented activities. *Heavy sigh*

8) If I make any mistakes please point me to it instead of staking it into me.

9) The most important thing to bring up, will this fic be another bashing fic? Hmm. I try not to have a bashing fic. Really, I hate a lot of HP characters but I'm not going out of my way just to make them look like dumbasses and such, course some do it any way without my help *COUGHFudgeCOUGHUmbrigdeCOUGH*.

So bashing, will be limited to only Academic stand point.

Also if I make Harry too powerful, I mean, so powerful it's just moot point to even have a fight with Voldy. Just let me know and I will either tone it down or flip the bird and say this is my story.

Of course making Harry powerful will just end the story a little faster than expected so yeah.

10) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!-Please, it makes me feel better and might get the chapter's out faster!

11) Suggestions on Patio's power(s) and if any body doesn't know what it is just disregard it for now. In later chapters it will be brought up.

Welcome to Mahora!

The train station was packed to the brim with students from all ages. Harry being only eight going on nine was sitting on one of the chairs. With him he had his sword wrapped in black cloth and it was leaning against his left shoulder. Near his dangling feet was his duffle bag that had two equally length sticks tied to the top near the shoulder straps.

The sticks were a gift from his mother. Even though his mother's father was a blade maker, she was proficient enough to create a good side combat stick. Something Harry had designed when he began to learn how to dual with both hands.

In his right hand was a book. This book wasn't a picture book or anything, on the front cover it said, "Spanish College Level." Yes Harry was learning another language even though he can speak it with the gift from the Dragon. Yet, he stills want to know what he was saying. Some words he may say could mean a little different in the natives language by slang or proper speech.

Around his shoulder Orochi was sleeping peacefully and snuggling at Harry's warm body. Everyone who saw the green snake had back away from Harry. On his lap were other books on other languages ranging from Ancient Greek too Latin and a phrase book on English terms, British addition.

"So when are we getting there?" Someone said and Harry peer over the top of the page to eye Akane who was staring out of the window. She was bored out of her mind and Harry knew that if he didn't do anything she would be doing something that he didn't want to do.

"Another hour Akane chan," Harry answer and went back to reading the nouns and adjectives.

Akane, how she was going with him to Mahora was coincident or something else. Harry didn't cared because he was going to have his friend with him. He had found out that she was coming with him the last minute when he was about to board the bullet train. She was pulling her roll bag and Harry helped. When asked what she was doing, she answered on an Akane like, she told him point blank.

"I'm going to Mahora, they got me a scholarship just like you!"

Later they changed to another train and this one was going to be the last one. They were sitting together and the train was less crowded. The sun was about to set on the horizon and it was going to be another ten minutes until they will pull into Mahora station.

Harry was finishing up with his Greek book and started to hear noises. Looking up he eyed a group of four, probably thirteen or fifteen-year-old kids, bothering someone. There weren't that many people and they were looking away as if to say they don't want trouble. Harry then spot a weapon on one of the teens pants. It was a six-inch switchblade.

"Stay with Akane," Harry whisper to the emerald snake that slither towards Akane and wrap around her neck.

"No tickling Orochi!" Akane giggle while sleeping, yes Akane knows about Orochi and she was so fascinated with him. Harry had a feeling that she was going to be a biologist or some veterinarian.

Then the group moves away from the person who they were harassing. Harry was eyeing them from the corner of his eyes. He had his book in hand and hopes that they didn't stop to pick on him or Akane. Harry hates to harm people but when it come to protecting Akane. That's a different story.

As the group made their way away from the two kids and Harry took a sigh of relief until one of them turn around and his eyes instantly shot to Harry's sword.

"Hey check this out," the one who eyed Harry's sword said and got the other three's attention. This one had saggy pants and no belt. His boxer showed for all toe see. His shorts were baggy and large on him. "Take a look at that!"

His hand made a snatch for the sword but Harry moves it out of his reach.

"Give it here kid!" He said and his friends crowd behind him. Harry look to the other three and saw one of them having a hat, another a bandana and the other had some weird hairstyle. This saggy pant seems to be the leader.

"Please leave me alone," Harry said setting his book down. The three foot eight, nine year old wasn't so intimidating but the emerald green eyes were another story all together.

The leader shake his head and went for his knife.

"I said give it here!" He said making an attempt to slash at Harry. In that instant Harry drops his book and grab the wrist with both hands and the blade was inches from his face. Everyone in the compartment breathe in his or her breath. The black hair kid then push his hands forward and send Baggy Leader in his group. He stumbles a little bit but got to his feet. His eyes showed with shocked.

"You wanna die!" He shouts and charge at Harry.

Harry leap off the chair and one of his heels kick up one of his combat stick. The stick flips in the air. Harry leap foreword and side step to the left and grab the wrist with his right hand and punch a pressure point under Baggy Pant's armpit. That got the teen to release the switchblade. He then lifts the arm up and he duck underneath it to be in front of Baggy pants and Harry gave a powerful elbow to the side of his face.

Baggy Pants was on the ground and Harry was making his way to the second one, the one with the hat. This one was taller than the rest of them. Perfect. Harry then reach backwards and catch the stick that was making a downward decent. In a flash he sent out the tip of the stick at Hat's kneecap. With that one blow he was kneeling on the ground. Hat was then introduced to Harry's hands on his side of his head and then he was given a kiss courtesy of Harry's knee.

Harry looks up at the other two who got their wits together and charge him. The one with the bandana was a little bigger, around the waist that is. Harry could tell this one had experience in Sumo Wrestling since Bandana's hands were up for a grabbing position. Fearing to be crushed by Bandana's arms. Harry leap forwards and surprise Bandana by giving him a Muay Thai flying knee to the face. Bandana was five four and a three foot something kid had reach his head height.

As Bandana received the blow Harry reach out and grab the head and he brings both his knees on opposite side of Bandana's head. He positions himself and he brings both his arms together and slams down with his elbow to the teen's head. Harry flips over to the back of Bandana's back and push off of him. He then did a back flip and the Weird Hair attempt to grab him. While at mid flight and upside down Harry pull a piece of wire from his right wrist and loops it around Weird Hair's right wrist.

Landing behind Weird Hair, Harry then pulls the wire and the hand smacks Weird Hair's face. Again Harry pulls the wire and the arm was pull over Weird Hairs head and behind his back. It looks like the guy was trying to scratch his back. The pull had done several things to the body, one being that it pull several muscle string to its max, several of muscle attachment might be rip and a dislocate shoulder. Harry then kick the back of both his kneecaps and made the teen fall onto the floor.

When all was done and over with Harry looks around to find the leader on the ground with several missing teeth, both Hat and Bandana was on the ground with a huge bloody nose and Weird Hair was on the ground cradling his right arm.

"Mahora Academy, Mahora Academy," an announcement shout out and that got everyone back to reality. A kid this small had taken down four teenagers without a trouble. How as that possible?

Harry got his bag and books after he had wakened Akane up. When they got off the train they were met with policemen who stampede into the train compartment arresting the troublemakers and tried to find Harry to thank him. Our young hero slips pass admirers with his friend in tow and they made their way to Mahora Academy Admittance office.

As they were making their way towards the building and at the same time Harry and Akane were looking around the huge school that looms over them like a giant to an ant. The buildings look rich and in late eighteenth century design. Everything they were seeing spoke volumes of class and you couldn't even tell this was a school. It was like walking into an eighteen century European city.

"You must be Kousaka-san and Yui-san," someone said and Harry looks up to see a man in his late thirties smoking his cigarette, "Names Takamichi Takahata." He was tall and wearing a dark brown suit with a tie. His hair seems to be the same color as his suit and it looked like his hair was spiked at the front. There were some stubbles of beard under his chin. "Glad to meet you guys at last!"

"Yoroshiku!" Both kids said at the same time and bow to him.

"Hey now kids, none of that," Takamichi said waving the formalities away. "Follow me, the Principle's waiting for you."

As they made their way to the Principle office, Harry notice several things that he didn't before. There were so many girls around and there were hardly any boys. In the beginning but this was a strange occurrence. When they break the threshold on a large door. There they notice an old man behind a huge desk. His ears were large and his earlobes were stretched and had an earring. His head were larger than any Harry had ever seen. The Principles eyebrow was like a patch of fur and almost hiding his eyes. Though there were some strands that came down both side of his face. His beards were long but not as long as Elder Hayato's.

"Welcome," The Principle said looking at both kids, "Now to start off the districts we are in are girls only. As you might've notice young Kousaka, though your case are a little different so I will bend this rule just for you. Now I have gotten you Preliminary test result and I am astonished at both of you. Both of you are geniuses. Hohoho!"

"Thank you," Harry said seeing the man praising him.

"Not my fault!" Akane shot and she glares at Harry, "It's his fault! He makes me study with him ones a week about things."

"Yui-san," The Principle said getting the little blue hair girl's attention, "I am not scolding you. It's, how you say it, congratulate on your hard work."

"Oh, okay!" Akane said smiling at the Principle.

"Now Yui-san, our Guidance Councilor Shizuna-san," The Principle said and in came a very beautiful woman with a huge chest. Her figures made all men drool and every woman jealous. Her long teal color sprouts from her head and reach her butt. Harry has never acknowledge a lot of woman but this one was going into his book as one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, par his Mother.

"Hello you two," Shizuna said bowing to the two kids who bowed back. "Yui-san please come with me, we will have to fit you in your uniforms and get you sorted in a dorm room."

As the two went away Harry was left with the Principle and Takamichi.

"Now on to more pressing matter," The Principle said pulling out his pipe, "Now the reason you are in the girl districts is because Negi teaches here. He will instruct you in magic whenever the times are available. Now your dorm room will be with one of our permanent resident. She is a magic user herself so you can ask her for some answer but don't hold your breath. She's very temperamental at times.

"For your Education arrangements. These test shows you are above high school sophomores but we will put you in our high school classes with Yui-san. After all she's only several percentage behind you. Do you know what sports she plays?"

"Last time I checked she's in Soccer (football for those that are outside of America, giggle) and table tennis (ping pong, lol!)," Harry answer knowing that he may be good with Martial arts but when it comes to sports will that's like night and day.

"I see," The Principle said rubbing his chin, "I hear that she's a prodigy at soccer."

"Yes, from what I heard, she's already being scouted by universities and National teams," Harry answers truthfully.

"Well if she wants to play she can play," Takamichi put in, "After all kids needs some fun before getting serious."

"She may argue that her age groups aren't challenging enough," Harry pipe in knowing Akane, she would have a fit if she didn't get on a U-12 team.

"Indeed, now you've met Chachamaru chan?" The Principle said.

Harry nod his head, and look over at the door to see the green hair girl with that weird headphones sticking out from her ears. Her blank face staring was back at him. Something about her gave him a weird vibe.

"Please to meet you again, Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said bowing, "Your lodging arrangements have been finalized and you will be staying at our lodge."

"Thank you very much," Harry reply and bow at the girl.

"Class starts on Monday and please don't be late," The Principle announce and both Harry and Chachamaru made they're way to their dorm.

The place they were staying wasn't at all what Harry thought. He had thought that he would be living in a dorm room either by himself or with a roommate. Not a log cabin lodge. This cabin was a good two story and made out of actual logs. This cabin was really fancy and it was like looking at a Holiday magazine with a log cabin resort in some Alps.

"This way Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said leading Harry up several wooden steps and to the door. She opens it to let Harry in and inside the interior was really fancy but one thing stuck out the most. There were dolls everywhere, fluffy ones, big ones, wooden ones and many more. "You room is pass the stairs and next to the bathroom. Shall I lend a hand unpacking?"

"Thank you and no I can manage," Harry decline Chachamaru offer.

"I will have tea ready if you need anything Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said and head over into the kitchen.

Harry made his way pass the stairs and into a modest size room by modest he meant larger than he expected. There was a huge bed with a wooden bed framing and a nightstand next to it. A table was set near the window and the closet was to the left of the room. He notices another door. Harry guessed that this was the way to the bathroom. He unpacks and straps two of his sticks onto his back and had his sword in his hands, still wrapped in its cloth.

There was a knock at the door and Chachamaru's head poke in, "My Master would like to have a word with you Kousaka-san."

Master? Harry follows the green hair girl and he found himself in the living room. There sitting on the couch was a girl older than he was. She was wearing a loli-gothic dress. Everything on her was black. At her waist was a corset that had intricate rose patterns and on her arms was a wristlet like glove that was black though with her pale white skin it shows the pattern. Her hair was pure gold and it wasn't tied up. There were some linings that were gold and red but all in all she was wearing black.

"You're Harry?" She said in such a demanding tone that Harry wasn't really used too hearing, "Kids got power, did you scan him?"

"Yes Master," Chachamaru said, "Shall I interpret the data?"

"Nah," Master said and she leans foreword and grabs a china teacup. Harry looks at this older girl but her corset was a little lose on her and showed a little bra string, "See something yah like?" She asks smirking at Harry who gave a small blush but held it in.

"Why are you wearing those?" Harry asks directing his questions at her attire.

"What? I like it," She answers back and she sips the tea.

"Your body doesn't complement the dress very well," Harry said and there it was the infamous temper he was warned about by his Principle.

"SAY WHAT?" She shot on her feet and glare Harry like never before, "Look here your brat, try living hundreds of years and never get to grow and then come back to tell me that!"

Harry leans back and got an ear full from this blonde hair girl. She was hot temper and really loud. How can he study when she was like this and what is she talking about living for a hundreds of years. She's ten, right?

"Master," Chachamaru caution her master who flump down on the couch, "Kousaka-san, this is my Master, Evangeline or Eva for short."

Harry peer over at Chachamaru and Eva and still couldn't understand the master and servant thing.

"Do you have a question Kousaka-san?" Chachamaru said in her monotone.

"Um, Master?" Harry start of but he was cut off.

"Yeah she's my servant, what of it brat?" Eva shot at Harry, "besides she's a robot."

"Robot?" Harry asks and then look closely at Chachamaru and then it became all clear. The headphones weren't headphones but some sort of antenna. Her joints were round off and her blank face look a little more fixed. Why didn't he notice it before?

"Yes, I am a robot built to serve Evangeline," Chachamaru said.

"Okay," Harry reply taking in all the news and then a clock struck seven in the evening.

"So I take it that brat is teaching you magic?" Eva said sipping her tea and glance over at Harry and notice him stiff a little, "Don't worry I'm a magic user myself. I could teach you some stuff…" She let that hung for a little bit just to see the reaction from Harry and she likes his reactions, "The only thing you have to do is swear your life and loyalty to me."

"Eva-san," someone said and at the door stood the red hair teacher, "You're not trying to take my student, are you?"

"Pfft, he's nothing, though…" Eva stare at Harry for a moment and then turn towards Negi, "Brat's yours Brat!"

That night Harry was being introduce to a little about Mahora and how things work. He was given a tip to get on the train early so he wouldn't be late because the train will be full of students. Harry was given his uniform and was told that he can't stay with Akane over night because of Student relation rules, even though they were eight. His uniform was similar to the girls though several things were different. Instead of a skirt and a top his was a suite instead. The colors were about the same, plaid red and instead of ribbons to tie around the neck he got a tie instead.

The next day Harry was getting off the train an hour before the school will began. He was going over to Akane to see if she was ready for the day and help out as best as he can. He made his way to a dorm section and went second floor to room C-23. When he gave a good knock there weren't any commotions at first but then it became clear that someone was getting up.

When Harry was about to knock again when he heard nothing after the first noise. The door swings open to reveal Akane in her uniform. Her red plaid skirt swings above her knees and her maroon vest button up properly. She looks ready but Harry knew that she just got up since her hair was a mess and she had only one knee high socks on. Her face had a look of deep horror, probably the thought of something bothering them but didn't know what it was and kept on worrying and never get enough sleep to rest up.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS!" Akane scream at Harry and glad he had his earplugs on. "You always do this, first day of school you come to me an hour early every Monday! Even though you were gone for two years something hasn't change!"

"Sorry, Akane-chan," Harry sheepishly said plucking out his earplugs.

"Excited?" Akane asks rubbing her face and even though what she said about Harry left for two years, it was still same old Harry.

Harry answer with a smile.

"I'm going to be learning how to control my, you know what," Harry whisper to Akane who smile back.

"Hmm, I can see why," Akane smirk at Harry.

"Not that way Yui-san," Harry said seriously acknowledging her innuendo.

"Yeah, yeah, wait for a minute I'll be out," Akane said and shut the door, after five minutes she came out all dressed and ready.

"The sun's about to rise," Harry said and took her by the hand and for the first time Harry was the one dragging the girl around. He drags her over to a fountain that he saw yesterday and settles by it.

As the two kids look up at the rising sun that sparks with multiple scarlet color. It was beautiful how the tree that they were seeing filters out the rising sun. As Harry look at the sun and glance at Akane, he gave an inward smile. Somehow someway he was going to learn how to control his magic and his best friend was here with him.

Being best friend with Akane has its ups and down. The good thing about being with Akane its never gets boring. The bad thing is, you can't keep a secret from her. Although Harry had an excuse since he's horrible at lying. But Akane was his best friend and knew that something was different about Harry and accepted it all the same. All he got from Akane was that 'Harry's Harry'.

"Let's go," Harry said and held out two-lunch box, "Made your favorite today."

Instantly Harry was clobber by the prone form of an overly happy Akane.

The buildings to Mahora High weren't at all different from the rest of the buildings. The only thing that differs was the big bold letters on the front steps that said Mahora High. Making their way to class room 3-C. This classroom was large and there were 32 desks each on rows of eight by four. There were grouped in twos so there were spaces for aisles. Not knowing what seat assignment the two kids would take, they decided on waiting outside the building just to see how many students there were.

To their amazement there were a lot of students by the indications by an enormous stampede. Yes a stampede. Where Harry and Akane sat, they had a full on view of hundreds of students running from the train station up the hill to the school. It was like watching a game show where if you were top ten out of a thousand to make it to the finish line you can win an award. Well, this was opposite. The students were trying to run against time. Students from Middle School to High school rush whichever way they need to go to get to their building. The Middle schoolers veer off to the left streets and the High Schools came towards them.

"Now are you glad I woken you up early?" Harry asks the utterly shocked Akane.

"AH HELL NO!" Akane shot at Harry. "I would've left them in the dust if I was with them."

Yep, same old Akane, very competitive as always.

The bell was about to ring to signal the start of class and they were outside the door that would lead them into that certain class. Harry and Akane met up Negi sensei and he told them to wait outside so they can introduce them to class.

"Alright everyone can you please calm down," the noise from the room began to quite and Negi-sensei was at the front of the room with his notebook in hand, "Welcome back from summer vacation girls. I hope you have a wonderful time since we will be studying for our end of the year exams." There were loud groans, "Yes I know but in three years will be your final year at Mahora High and I will help as much as possible."

"Ah Negi Sensei we want you to come to college with us!" One girl said.

"Yes I know but High school is as far as I can go with you girls, I'm sorry," Negi said the red hair girl who had her hair tied on her head with short ribbons. "On a good note we have new students. Please welcome them, come in Harry, Akane."

Both eight year olds walk into the room and there were multiple gasps and some felt like déjà vu.

"I like to introduce Kousaka Harry and Yui Akane," Negi-sensei said, "You may introduce yourself."

Everyone in the room were different from hairstyle too height and hair color. The most that jumps at Harry was the color red. Some had their hair darker while others had it lighter. There were those who had their hair short but most of all these girls had long hair, which they left it down or tied it in a ponytail, bun, or braid.

"My name's Kousaka Harry, I just turned nine," Harry began, "I am fluent in many languages and I love history. Also I am a practitioner of Martial Arts."

Everyone in the room stare at the small boy but from a will train eyes they could tell he was really well tone for a nine year old. His green eyes peer over everyone and they were a little taken by his beautiful green eyes. If this was Déjà vu then they would've attack the long black hair, green eyes, and cute kid but to everyone's dismay they were beaten to it.

"OH Harry sama!" A blonde hair, light green eyes girl said in front of Harry and holding his little hand as if proposing to him. How she got there without Harry knowing was beyond him. Harry could've sworn that Akane had jump backwards. "I am Ayaka Yukihiro, I am Class president of 3-C," She began and somehow someway Harry starts to see beautiful rose blooming behind her, "Asks anything and I shall-"

"Get your hands off Harry you BABA!" Akane interrupt Ayaka by giving her a flying kicks to the head that would impress any Martial Arts Master, "Name's Yui Akane," Akane said in one of her more demanding voice which brought the rooms attention on her though she was directing it at the down blonde hair girl, "I'm eight years old and if you play soccer and come against me be prepare to lose! Also no ones gets near Harry except me! GOT THAT YOU BLONDE BIMBO BABA!"

In that very moment everyone whispers to each other at the self-proclamation of love.

"What do you think you're doing brat!" Ayaka screams while getting up on her feet and staring down at the girl who was ignoring her.

Negi cough to get her attention and instantly Ayaka's attitude change, "Ah Negi sensei this isn't want it looks like I'm," she looks at Harry and then back at her teacher and said in a defeated tone, "I'll take my seat now."

As Ayaka took her seat Akane gave a deadly glare at the blonde girl who returned it ten folds.

"Yes I know their eight and nine years old," Negi sensei said before the red hair girl with glass could explode with questions and outright cry especially about regulations, "I know what you're thinking Chisame-san," said girl looks over her laptop to stare at her teacher, "They're test scores showed that they are right at high school level. The only reason that they are here is because we would like to evaluate them some more and help them get use to school life like this one. Are their questions for the new students?"

"Yes me!" A blonde hair tan skin girl said and this one was Ku Fei who Harry met at the dojo, "Harry-san, you is said you do Martial Arts?"

"Yes," Harry answer the girl who was the great niece of Father Ba, "I have been taught Jujitsu, a lot of Chinese Martial Arts, Karate, Muay Thai and variety of weapons."

"Ah you is Great Uncle Ba's new apprentice yes?" Ku Fei said nodding her head, "Me want to spar with you even more now aru."

"Anytime is good," Harry, answer back, "I appreciate the exercise and am looking forward to gaining experiences."

"Wait a minute you're the kid that took down those thugs yesterday!" Chisame shot up looking at Harry and her computer, "It's all over the net!"

Like a moth to light everyone in the room crowds around the laptop Chisame was using and stare. Little did everyone know they were irritating Chisame by crowding around her laptop. After some several gasp and comments she couldn't take it anymore.

"WOUD YOU QUIT IT!" Chisame bark at everyone who backs away from the raging computer girl.

"Back to your seat everyone," Negi sensei said calmly, "Now you both can have the front seat over there," Negi sensei said pointing to the two empty seat that was next to each other, "Just repeating myself for the new students, I am Negi Springfield and I will be your homeroom teacher. If you have any questions feel free to asks and Harry please stay after school so I can tell you our schedule."

And so begins Harry's education at Mahora Academy.

101010101101010101

Review!

I kept the middle school outfit cause it looks cuter and sexier than the high schools one-piece dress even though the only one who looks good in them was Chachamaru Chapter 121 cover.

Baba- old lady somewhat derogatory (insulting) term I think.

Sensei- teacher or literally translation 'the one who comes before' which is true since you need someone who's done something before to teach you his or her masteries.

Sama- A reference to someone within a social status that is higher than the speaker or a respective title. In this case Ayaka uses it to get cute with Harry. I wonder if Ayaka would be on "Date line NBC: To Catch a Predator"


	8. Magic 101

Okay to start off I got an extreme flame from an anymous and it told me the first chapter needs work. "Learn how to write before you post something this horrific." So that got me down for a while and I was in somewhat of a depress mood. Sure I could say English is my second language but that's no excuse so that got me thinking, my first chapters the only thing that's the problem in this whole story so I went back and tried to correct the mistakes, again…Another thing if you think you can help me out with the first chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Just mail me or put up a review saying you want to help.

Another thing, I got out of my funk by two wonderful reviewers who, might I add, gave me the strength to carry one, you know who you are! I hope you do cause it woulda been a huge misunderstanding…

Oh, the whole Dursley treating Harry like crap will be explain later and how I quote "I have to say that your version of Harry's childhood is one of the worst I've ever read" end quote, yeah. Sorry if I made Harry went through the seventh level of hell. It will be explained, I swear, and to think this happens a lot. We all live in a sick world people.

Any way, let see, (pull out a list) oh the Sorcerer Supreme thing, I just had too because of "Doctor Strange" movie, recent one. It had a lot of metaphors I like the most about it. Also like I said in Harry's world, there are no Sorcerer Supreme. Imagine it being one of those isolated world where no one bother because it lacks certain thing, to what I don't want to explain, just say that there's no Sorcerer Supreme and it's isolate, got it, good.

One more thing, more evil villains? Hmm should I put that into a vote…

Okay let's!

If you have a suggestions on who I should added into this crossover, thus far that had been mentioned, just put up a name and reason why and give me some directions so I can research before I botch the character.

Magic 101

The first week had come and gone like the wind. Harry was learning magic from Negi-sensei and found out many things about being a wizard. For one he thought there were just wizards and witches but he was proven wrong. Negi-sensei was proof of that. Harry found out that there are several levels, classes and such for being a magic user.

First lesson was to research about magic users, those are the being's that could use magic, and learn from it. He found out that there were so many regular animals too. Creatures that were in fantasy books like goblins and dwarves. It was amazing to read all of this.

The library where Harry got his information was on an island. This small little island was called Library Island, since it contains nothing but books. This island was like a maze the more you descend in its caverns, from what he heard from one of the girls from his class who's names was Miyazaki Nodoka and her friend Ayase Yui. Though he stays on the main floor just because that is where he likes to be since the books on the main floor relates the current events.

Miyazaki Nodoka, or Nodoka was a pretty shy girl with lavender like hair and short at the back but had long bangs that hid her eyes a little bit. Ayase Yui, or Yui was a girl who was quite but when she needs to say something she says it. Also her hair was dark but a little hue of light blue. It was long and braided at the front while the rest was flow over her back and two large ties tied her hair together.

Though one thing that stuck out the most at Harry was a series of book called "Origins". These books had every timeline of the first magic being used and how it was discovered. Also it even had vast theories on why and how beings, magic users, can actually use magic. Also has even stated that Magic was an energy that some are born with the ability to harness it or they can train his or her body to hone in and acquire to use it. Another thing that Harry discovered during that first week about magic was that magic wasn't rare but are in every living being. Those who acknowledge it can use it while those who deny it can't. Magic works in strange ways, Negi-sensei points out. Harry on the other hand would phrase it like, 'what the minds wants the body will follow'. When Harry shows this to Akane, she gave Harry one of her smirk and smack Harry over the head saying she doesn't want to learn magic and its too much of a hassle with homework and everything else.

Then there was the constant badgering from Martial Arts Geek…enthusiast who had kept on asking Harry to spar and or trying to get him to join their club. All the same Harry had turned everyone down saying things like, "If I fight I will do more harm than I would realize and I don't want to risk it."

Others confront him by saying he spars with Ku Fei and Harry counter backs saying she was a Master Level Chinese Martial Artist. Which got the girl blushing madly.

Today was a little review for Harry and he was sitting in an empty classroom with four other girls. They were Yui, Nodoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka, the principle's granddaughter. Setsuna had long black hair and had on bunch tied to one side. While Konoka had her, brown hair, down.

"Okay let's start," Negi sensei said from the front of the classroom, "What are the mage class, Kousaka-san?"

"The classes are as such from the bottom to top class are Wizard or witches, Mages, Combat Mage and Traditional Mage," Harry answers.

"Good, now name the differences in Magic users," Negi-sensei and then he points to Konoka.

"Oh that's easy, Druids are like Elemental base magic user, umm, Warlocks are like Combat Mage while they use and infuse their magic into weapons except they don't have a partner, Enchanters or bards are those who uses poems, songs to use magic like the witch doctor in Africa and native American's, oh what's next umm," Konoka listed off but she was having a hard time because she knew there were more than what she said.

"That's good Konoka-san," Negi-sensei said seeing the hard concentration and continues, "To let you know there are Runic base magic users, these are used mainly by the goblins, dwarves, High Elves and few Magus on earth just because of its complexity. Though it's the opposite in the magical world.

"Now tell me what's the difference between Chi and Magic?" Negi asks the group, "Nodoka-san."

"Chi is energy from the person's body, no magic involved and Magic is the use of having your body absorbing magic from the your surroundings," Nodoka summarize.

"Good, to make this simpler. Chi are from within while magic are without," Negi-sensei said, "Though there are heavy debates of calling Chi magic by some Europeans and can someone tell my why it was denied the category?"

"Because magic uses Fuci or artifacts to disperse magic safely," Harry jumps in.

"Good, now tell me why Druids are class as a magic base user? After all they use Elements as their magic, shouldn't they be a category all on its own like Chi?" Negi-sensei pops in.

"Druids used fuci, sticks, wreaths and leafs," Nodoka counter.

"Good," Negi-sensei said closing his book and then went over to his podium, "Let's begin learning magic, I want all of you to help Harry with wand movements and pronunciations."

"Negi-sensei?" Harry said raising his head and he got a nod to continue, "I am fluent in Latin and Greek so pronunciations isn't a problem."

"Well that'll speed you right along Kousaka-san," Negi said a in amazement, "Okay I have beginner's wands ready for you, pick your favorite and we can begin."

Harry looks down at several wands that were just sticks but with really kiddy ornament on the tip of the wand. He knew that this ornament wasn't only for kids to have a cool wand but these ornaments helps younger magic user to hone in on magic from difficult ones to simple spells.

Harry had chosen a crescent moon wand tip and began learning how to get his fire going. It took him the better part of an hour to properly get the hang of it. The first time yield to no progress but he doesn't like to give up.

Negi was staring at his new student and was amaze at his determination to learn magic. Where he got that determination from he didn't know but it felt like the same as his. His reasons were to get strong like his father. Maybe Harry had parent issues or something. The first week he had observe both Harry and Akane and found both really smart but both were completely opposite in personality. Akane would be more open and would pick a fight with the Class president just because she was too close to Harry.

Oh how this was similar to his predicament when he first came to Mahora.

Harry on the other hand was quite and reserved but Negi knew that this child was good at many things. Especially martial arts, Negi had been watching Harry and Ku spar and it brought many spectators to watch the fight. Both fighters were far beyond his level in fighting and they were not using any form of magic. Just different fighting style and moves that could kill any normal person.

When the time had come for all the students to leave. Negi was left all alone in the classroom re-evaluating Harry-san.

"Yo Negi Bozu," someone said getting the teacher's attention.

There standing at the door way was none other than his long departed time traveling students. Lingshin Chao, the girl was taller than he remembers and her hair has grown as will. She had two hairs turn into buns and like a panda ears. She was wearing her time battle suit that he fought her at his first Mahora Festival. The black and white suit was hidden behind a heavy grey cloak.

"Chao-san!" Negi shot to his feet and stare at her, "What are you doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"No," Chao said waving her hands as if to swat what ever her former teacher asks, "This is about your new student Harry Potter."

"Um not to be rude but I don't have a Harry Potter-san, though I have a Kousaka Harry-san," Negi said.

"I know you're not that stupid Sensei," Chao gave her former teacher a hard stare, "I know you suspect some things from him, especially the dark energy emitting from the Gaki."

"Yeah I supposed," Negi said sitting back down on his stool that was behind the podium, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just teach him magic," Chao answer nonchalantly.

"Why, I'm doing that right now," said Negi and then he got a ping in his head, "There's more to Harry-san is there?"

"Yes, smart as ever but never carried any common since," Chao answer, "Harry Potter will be a great instrumental to create something for the future to come. Train him like Eva trained you."

"Is he that important to the future?" Negi asks his time traveling student.

"More than you can ever know," Chao reply walking over to the window and stare out of it, "Harry has a destiny that can't be over look so easily. His name has been in history books ever since I could remember. The only thing that I didn't know was that you trained him. That wasn't in the books or any reference. Even so, there wasn't anything that said he came to Mahora. My guess is that it was either erased purposely or destroy in one of the many wars that plague this world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Negi asks standing next to Chao.

"Because you will do all you can to train Harry to stand up to whatever comes his way Negi-bozu," Chao answer and turn towards her teacher.

"Are you going to stay and visit, I know Ku-san would love to see you again," Negi offer his former student.

"I've lingered here for too long. Train him and get Eva to train him as will. She's powerful and tell her if she train's Harry. He will release her shackles," Chao said, "Oh tell Ku-chan I said 'hi'?"

Suddenly blinding lights surrounds Chao and numerous circles and rune writings pop around her. As soon as it came it went and along went his former student.

"Harry Potter, how the futures hold for you we will never know," Negi said pocketing his hands, "But as your teacher I will make you ever prepare for it."

With that determination Negi starts to plan the next two years of Harry's magical educations and probably train him in either Combat Magic or Traditional Magic. If he knew Harry, Harry will choose Combat Mage since it's ties closely to Martial Arts just like him.

That night the red hair teen teacher was making his way over to his other former student. One was a vampire and the other a robot. As he made his way to he door and knocks. There was silent and then the door opens to show his former green hair student.

"Ah Negi-sensei, how may I help you today?" Chachamaru asks letting her teacher in.

"I was looking for Eva-san," Negi answers taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you want?" Eva said from the stairs this time she was wearing a Victorian dress and looks like she was about to go outside.

"Hello Eva-san I was hoping you could help me train Harry," Negi answers watching his former master take a seat on a single couch.

"Why? He's to much for the Son of a Thousand Master's?" Eva shot at Negi and gave him a smirk.

"Um, no, he's better than I expected but there is something else," Negi said taking the tea from Chachamaru, "Would you be able to train Harry like you did to me."

"Why would I?" Eva shot at Negi

"If you train Harry you will have your shackles remove." Negi said and set his tea down,

"What! YOU FOUND A WAY FOR ME TO LEAVE?" Eva said with a genuine smile on her face.

"No, but I have a good word that Harry will be the one to help you," Negi answer.

"That kid? He's my ticket outta here?" Eva asks flabbergasts.

"Yes," Negi answers.

"You're not pulling my leg are you GAKI?" Eva shot at Negi and she gave him a level stare that would put all Gorgon to shame for Negi felt like he was turning into stone.

"Well…Chao-san told me about it," Negi answer shaking a little put.

"That time traveling geek?" Eva gasps in surprised, "She's back?"

"She'd just left," answer Negi.

"Fine," Eva puff out, "I'll train the gaki but if this is comes out as nothing for me, I'll come and castrate ya!"

"Yes Eva-san," Negi said feeling the impending doom already but at the same time Negi was wondering how Harry was going to free Eva-san.

"Welcome home Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said looking at the door that reveals Harry. In one hand he had stacks of books that loom over him while in the other hand were several bundle of scrolls. "Would you like some help with that Kousaka-san?"

"No thank you Karakuri-san," Harry answer and went to his room and drops his entire luggage.

"Kousaka-san would you come out here for a moment," Negi asks the child who came out with one book in his hands, "We were talking about you progress and Eva-san, here, would help in your magic training while I will help with the education part."

"Eva-san thank you for your kindness," Harry said closing the book and bow to Eva who shrug her shoulder, "You are looking wonderful in that dress."

"What you talking about GAKI!" Eva shot up and looking away from the two, "I look good with anything on! Come Chachamaru we're leaving!"

"Yes Mistress," Chachamaru said and follow her master out the door.

"Harry-san can I asks you something?" Negi asks seeing what the book was it was entitle 'control over magic, hundreds of basic exercise'.

"Yes, Negi-sensei, you may," Harry answer looking up at he teen teacher.

"Why are you so intent on control aspect of magic," Negi asks.

"I wish to control it so I wouldn't harm anyone," Harry answer and slowly he remembered his mother's bloody conditioned when he lost control of his magic, "I harmed my mother when I was out of control. I wished to learn the ways of the swords but if I can't control my magic then accidents will occur."

"I see, Sword's you say?" Negi asks, Harry nod with confirmation, "You believed by using a sword you harm your mother with magic?" Again a nod, "Okay, to clear this misunderstandings. It wasn't the sword that had you channeled you magic through. It was you."

Harry was staring at his teacher with a perplex look.

"Okay let me explain," Negi continues seeing no light bulb going off, "Magic needs some sort of channel, conduit, fuci and such to used. When you were sparing with your mother, correct," Harry agreed to the little explanation seeing that his teacher didn't need to know a lot of details, "Okay, imagine your body as a balloon. The air is magic and its being pumped into you. When you're young, as a balloon, your body's taking its shape to store magic inside you. Now imagine all the excitement or stress going through your body and your magic needs an out. The thing that your mind connected to be fuci was your sword. Sure magic's really flexible. To make it simple you can train in swordsmanship since you understand magic better. As long as you don't tap into your magic energy, you can wield the sword as many times as you like, do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry answer happy hearing that he could actually practice in his swordsmanship though one thing came to mind was today's lessons, "Though it felt a little different from today's spell casting."

"Hmm," Negi said to himself and he looks at the kid in front of him. This child holds the future in his hands and if he isn't taught properly than he will harm himself more than to others. He's been trained in the arts of fighting and now he's going to be trained in the art of magic.

"I know it's strange but I think it's more along the line of Chi but I might be wrong," Harry continues, "It felt chaotic like two forces fighting for dominant."

"Wait you say two forces?" Negi interrupting the child, Harry nods, "Shimata."

"Is something wrong Negi-sensei?" Harry asks his teacher who had a dark look on his face. It was like looking at a doctor after said doctor did some preliminary scans.

"Two forces!" Negi bellow and Harry jumps a little, "Harry from now on do not, I mean do not do any form of magic or Martial arts until I tell you too okay!"

"I do not understand Negi-sensei," Harry asks arching one of his eyebrows.

"In you, you have two forms of energy, chi and magic, if these two are put together they will fight each other until one is above the other. Chi and magic is like vinegar and oil, they are good together but never mixed," Negi got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the child who was staring at him funnily, "How many times have you experienced this form of sudden burst of power?"

"Thrice," Harry answers.

"Good," Negi said, "Harry, Magic and Chi are dangerous when put together. Until we train you in harnessing both Chi and Magic, we will suspend all magic related exercise until you understand and trained in both forms of magic and chi. Do not, I repeat do not do anything without a supervisor."

Harry nod and knew why. He had read on books that describe the process of merging both Magic and Chi together. There have been those who are born with the talent to do so while others have trained to the brink of death to achieve it. Then there were those who had killed themselves because their body isn't ready or prepared to control two forms of energy that are so chaotic in nature. He will have to meditate on it and write a letter home about his progress.

The next day was Saturday and he was going out to see Akane try out on a U-12 team. Even though she was only eight going on nine in two months spoke volumes. There have been gossips and rumors of the Football prodigy that was trying out for an older team that was four years ahead of her. Even though Harry was gone for two years, he had known that this girl was good with her feet. Light and fast though he only saw it when he first came back. Football and Harry didn't go will together.

Harry met up with the blue hair girl at her dorm and she was already fitted to go and kicks some ass, her word not Harry's. She had her shin guards strap and long socks pull up. Her cleats were hung over her shoulder. Akane had worn her favorite red and white shirt and black shorts. Her bangs were pull back by and hair band.

"Excited?" Harry asks the girl who was walking with a skip here and there.

"Hell yah!" Akane shouts out getting stares from passerby.

"Language Akane-chan," Harry said and then he was slap.

"Don't give me lip Harry-kun," Akane said laughing at her friend's.

As they made their way to a huge crowd that was near the field that had mass amount of players warming up and kicking the ball around. Akane and Harry went up to the sign up sheets for U-12 teams.

"Aren't you a little small to be twelve a year old?" One register asks seeing Akane who glared at the man intent on kicking him in the balls, where it really counts.

"She's has permission from both the Principle's and Athletic director's," Harry said saving the man from doom that was worse than death. He then hands the paper to the man who gave a look at the paper and then at Akane.

"YOU'RE AKANE YUI?" The man yell getting everyone's attention, "Oh sorry Yui-san, here's you're number and head to field two."

"Suck up!" Akane shot at the man and pin the number on her back. She then looks at Harry who was staring back at her.

"Good luck," Harry said and hands her a bottle of water, "don't worry it doesn't have anything special."

"Better not be!" Akane said glaring at her friend, yes they had this little conversation. Akane hates to cheats and likes to use her ability and she sees that using magic or strange concoctions that they called potions was one way of cheating, "Besides I don't need luck!"

With that said Harry went over to the stands and watch the tryouts. It was a long day and Harry knew that Akane was the prize of the show. Every scout was watching her and every coach were drooling over her. She was fast, had one hell of a kick that sent the ball flying and with deadly accuracy. She was a shoe in for any team that will take her despite her being a foot shorter than the rest of her soon to be teammates. One thing that she couldn't really do right now was jumping. Her jumps will only reach up with the other girl's shoulder that was just standing still.

"Ah Kousaka-san," some one said and Harry look up to see a white bluish hair girl who Harry knew as Izumi Ako. She was carrying a clipboard and had a shirt with a red cross over it.

"A Izumo-san, how are you today?" Harry asks the girl who he presumes was the medic since she was carrying first aid pack.

"Yui-san looks promising," Izumo said glancing over at Akane who made another goal in the skirmish game, "Her footwork's amazing."

"Are you on any football team?" Harry asks Izumo who gave a downward look.

"I was," Izumo answer, "But I'm not strong like Akane or any body but I like being a medic for the team. I want to be a doctor to help heal people."

"Izumo san, strength doesn't come from physical strength," Harry said staring out at his friend who stolen a ball and pass it to someone who made a goal. "Strengths has many forms and meanings, you can be strong in helping people and you can be strong in healing people too. Its all depends on you."

Izumo stare down at the nine year old and had a dejavu. It was close to that time during the festival with her teacher when he first came to Mahora. What Harry said to her was some form of reminder to be more confidence.

"Thank you," Izumo said and she bid Harry good-bye and he watches the girl walk away.

The day was coming to a close and Harry was watching the final skirmish of the day. The match was exciting and both teams were pushing close to their limits. Akane's team was behind by two points and the offending team was on the defense and Harry knew from the looks of it. He knew that she developed a sense that tells her where her teammates are without looking. It was similar to his detection ability when his mother would attack him at odd times from distances or from close rang.

There were only two minutes left and the score was tie up. There was a horde of people surrounding the skirmish game and more in the stands. It was like being at the world cup but without the whole fanatics who would paint their body in their team color.

"A-KA-NAY! A-KA-NAY!" Someone shouts and Harry glance over and spot two people, boys, they had their hair dyed blue and waving a flag with Akane's try out numbers. Maybe he had spoken to soon.

Harry looks back at the game and sees Akane make a break at the defense and it was one on one, Akane versus one defender. She came up to the lone defendant, the first thing she did as switch the ball to her right feet and pivot on her left. She brought the ball to the back of her left heels while moving forward. Akane then release the ball towards the defendant. It happens so fast it went between the defender's leg and Akane run around her to the right. Harry notices that after the pivot and during her spin, brining the ball behind her. The tip on her right toe gave a spin that was deemed impossible to do but it happened.

The ball was spinning so fast it curved itself and swings to the right where Akane was and she scored final goal of the game. The defendant had a look off utter shock. The buzzer went off and Akane's team won.

The team Akane was on was up in arms with cheers and screaming with joy. Harry was staring at his long time friend of one year before his arrival at the primary school that he attended. Two years has gone by between these two and they haven't moved apart even a bit. Again Harry thanked whatever deity gave a friend like Akane.

Shaking out of his thoughts he made his way towards Akane who was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Even though she looked like a person who ran a marathon ten times. She was moving like a martial artist. Her breathing was controlled and her stances were of a master fighter warming down from a hard spar.

"Akane," Harry said coming over to his friend who suddenly runs off towards the ball and came back to Harry, "Nice shot!"

"Come on Harry, you should be good at this," Akane shot at Harry tossing him the ball, "juggle with me."

"Juggle?" Harry said looking around seeing that everyone was walking ever which way and the announcement for team placement were in twenty minutes.

"Yeah, you know, keep the ball in the air," Akane said and then clap her hands together telling Harry to toss her the ball, he did so and there she goes with the ball. It went up and down and all over her feet and thigh, "Okay I'm going to hit the ball to you.

"Okay," Harry said seeing the motion, "I'll try."

The ball was lightly tapped in a perfect arc and it was heading towards his feet. Without realizing it a famous Muay Thai kick was suddenly making its way out of his body. His feet met with the ball with the speed that was unfathomed and the ball itself was travel at an incredible peed. Akane whip her head, trying to follow the ball, when she fully turns her head she sees the ball it the cross bar of the goal. The blue hair football prodigy expects the ball to bounce back but she was sourly mistaken.

The ball impacts with the cross bar lifting the goal from the ground sending it on a back flip. The whole incident began the urban legend of the Great kick that sent goals trembling with fear and it was dub the Trembling Kick.

"Oops," Harry sigh knowing he wasn't supposed to do that, "I guess sports not my thing."

"Oops? Oops? It's that all you have to say?" Akane asks in her sweet melodic tone that sent chills downs Harry's spine, "Did you know that the ball's probably burst about now."

"I'll get you another one," Harry said feeling the dread and he starts to plead, "Please don't kill me?"

"You have no respect for school equipment!" Akane shout out and pull out a large paper fan and smacking it over Harry's head, "You better APOLIGIZE to the school for this!"

"I deeply apologize," Harry said lowering his head.

"Good! Now, get the damn goal back up," Akane said turning back to the goal seeing a lot of people crowding around the flipped goal.


	9. Twins VS Princess

Okay to start off I like to thank all the new fan…people who read this, I won't say it's a masterpiece but one of my best thought out story. This chapter is short just to tease readers out there. Also the next chapter will get into a more serious tone and after that a love interest for our dear Harry Potter or was it Kousaka Harry. Oh well, to many alter ego for our young hero.

Also I would like to thank many reviews, 62 in all, its more than my Naruto Fic that was put up in six months time and got to 52 like wild fire while this one just seems to trickle down like water from a frozen ice that hangs over the edge of a roof. Oh well, can't make people review anyway.

Now Kanka, the method of fusing chi and magic, I will not have Harry learn it since it's a little over powering to have and at a young age. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. No matter how pure of heart you are or your good intentions, you will be tempted by the power that you hold.

Okay read, have fun over the summer, college sucks, my love life is in the ditch and I'm on FF for the hell of it. Oh yeah, life can't get any better than this…

(BIG TIRE SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!)

I forgot to put up this site where you can see what Orochi actually looks like. I know the description didn't do justice but I tried okay. It was hard to describe such a magnificent looking creature.

.org/pubs/living_

That's Orochi and he's soooo awesome looking, don't you think? He's a Usambara bush viper. I just likes its eyes so yellow and very menacing.

Twins V.S The Princess

It had been over a week since Negi sensei ordered Harry not to do any kind of physical or magical exercise. Our young fighter was feeling a little fidgety and couldn't stay still. He wants to train but couldn't since Negi-sensei told him not too. The wait was killing him.

So instead of casting spells or physical labor we find our young fighter on Library Island sifting through books. All around him were pillars of books ranging from history to foreign languages. Everything in this library had all sorts of subjects. It was incredible.

A stone bridge connects the main land to the island while the island itself was in the center of a lake. On the island was a marvelous structure that was akin to a Victoria era library. The stones were neatly carved and place stone by stone to reflect the aged old visage of the Eighteenth hundreds. The windows were wide so sunlight could shine through to the inner cavern of the building.

The architectural designs were built with patrons in mind. The building was built like a square with the walls as the buildings while there was a large park like yard in the center. Then there were other buildings branching off to maximize the surface of the island.

The first time he came to this island, he didn't know that there were several levels. The three floors were the only place he ever been too since it had recent books that was printed ten years previously and books that has information for research subjects. Harry didn't know that there were several levels below the main floor until he went on a tour with Yui, Nodoka and Haruna.

These three and many others were in a Library club or Library Expedition. The library club's main goal was to map out the levels beneath the main floor. At first Harry was skeptical at the lower level of the library but when he first set his eyes on it. The lower level was some sort of maze itself. It was huge, books and shelves line up the walls and the floors he walks on were bookshelves. Water flow freely like some stream from the wild and create small to large waterfalls. Harry had sat under a tree, under a tree, inside the library that had a small patch of grass and sitting area. It was a Liberian's dream to work in this building. So many books, so little time, so many great reading areas. Oh haven I found thee.

Our young fighter decided that if he couldn't strengthen his body, he would strengthen his mind. That was why he's in the library. It was strange seeing a nine year old in the library with books all around him and at first glanced it looks like he was making a fort walls out of books. The truth was he had read them all.

"Oh its that him?" A voice reaches his ears and Harry looks up to find two twins walking towards him.

"Sure is!" One of the twins said. The twins were only a foot and half taller than Harry and they had red hair. The one that spoke out earlier had her hair in two pigtails on both sides of her head and they only came little pass a shoulder. There was a ribbon tied near the base of the pigtail to hold her hair in place.

The other one was the same but her hair was put under a bun. Like panda ears.

"Greetings, my name is Narutaki Fumika," Fumika said, the one with the panda ear's hair style, "And this is my sister Narutaki Fuuka (I will write is as Fuka since its actually F uka with a line over the 'u' to lengthen the soundings)."

"Yo!" Fuka said and giving Harry a peace sign with her right hand.

The girls were dressed in their high school uniforms with plaid skirts, white button shirt with a vest over it and a ribbon for a tie. Though Harry could tell they were shorter than an average high school girls. If Harry had to guess, they were around thirteen years old while in Harry's class they were fifteen or sixteen.

"Please to meet you," Harry got off his chair and bow to the girls, "I'm Kousaka Harry."

"He-o-ri?" Fuka said with one eyebrow arched.

"Fuka-chan!" Fumika said chastising her sister knowing that her sister was about to tease the poor boy. "Anyway we were asks to take you on a tour of Mahora Academy by Negi Sensei."

"I thank you but can we reschedule for another time?" Harry graciously declines the offer even though he knew that he needed to get familiar with the Academy even though he only knew four places. Sure he had been overdue for a tour for over a month and he knew how to get to Library Island, his house, the school and Akane's dorm room just to name a few. Other than that he's been eating at home, the wooden cabin he was assigned to live in, and never going out to eat.

Without warning Harry was lift out of his chair and was being drag by Fuka who happened to go deaf for a moment or either that she just ignoring the nine year old sputter off reasons why he couldn't go on tour today.

Harry reluctantly gave into the tour.

Mahora was a large Academy and the buildings were related to the European designs and how it felt like going down Italy or France. The area was made from stone's and tiles. It wasn't like modern day Japan or had any modern designed to it. The people who built and design Mahora Academy had done something that was one of the greatest achievements in architectural history. They were in Japan but the feel itself, no, the atmosphere was more European.

They visit many sites such as the swimming pool where all the swimming contester were held and sports area for everyone. He even saw Akane practicing with her teammates on an outdoor field. On their way Harry met up with his other classmates that were in sports, or cheerleading. He had never really talked with his classmates. It not that he's shy or anything. Its just Akane and the class President would fight each other and he was always trying to calm them down. Even though he can defeat a fully-grown bear, he couldn't handle two girls fighting each other.

Harry was brought back to the present and finds himself being drag to the shopping district of Mahora and being just nine years old. He was playing doll. He didn't really complain that much since he didn't know what they were doing. He was to try on several clothes from a western style-wedding suit. He also tried on leather pants and black sleeveless t-short that made him look like a Goth kid. Off course there was the swimsuit that bared his well tone muscles to all to see and had showed some light scars all over his body that made him all the more appealing.

Every time Harry would step out of the changing room to show the twins how the clothes fits he could've sworn that that with each passing clothes that he was told to change into, the crowd seems to be getting larger.

Taking no mind to the small detail Harry was going to try on the last outfit that he was asks to try on. When he got out he was the center of attention for everyone in front of him. Every one of them was a girl in their early teens to late twenties. They all gave a squeal that shook the store. Harry looks at himself and notice that he was in a Kimono. The designs on the kimono were of a pink Sakura petals flowing around the body with a deep red hew was the background. The Obi (belt) was of the same design and color as the Kimono. Also with his hair down and flowing without a care, Harry looks a lot like a girl, a really beautiful girl.

After getting blinded by several cameras. They left the store with two bags full of jeans, shirts and coats for the winter to come in the next couple of months.

"Look at that!" Fumika said pointing behind Harry and he looks over and notices a large tree. This tree was the largest he'd ever seen in his life. If he could guess, it was around ten stories tall or more. Even from this distance the tree itself was impressive.

"That's the world tree, one of the tallest tree in Japan," Fuka informs Harry.

"That's a really large tree," Harry compliments and wondered if he could ever climb it and experience the height. .

"They say if you confess your love to someone you loved when the tree glows than that love will come true," Fuka said.

"LOVE IS A BEAUTIFUL THING!" Yukihiro Ayaka jumps out of nowhere and was kneeling in front of Harry. His hands were in hers and she was dress in a light pink corset with a fluttery skirt. Her eyes was glaring at our young fighter like a searchlights.

"Good afternoon Yukihiro-san," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Ah, Harry-kun, call me Ayaka and if you would call me Ayaka-nee-chan," Ayaka said her sweet melodic voice.

"If you wish, Ayaka-nee-chan," Harry said and when the sentence ended, Ayaka was in heaven. She was called an older sister. Something she always wanted but never had the chance of experiencing.

"Ayaka!" The twins yell out at their class President.

"I'm sorry," Ayaka said sniffing and there were small tears of happiness, "I was just," another sniff, "happy to be called sis."

Harry was staring up at the blonde hair girl dressed in an elegant dress and she was crying.

Later on, Harry somehow, was at a bowling alley. There were several people playing but it wasn't that crowded. Unless if you count that there were girls from his classes that he doesn't interact with and that they seems to know each other. Even the girls from different classes came to meet up with the twins.

Harry was sitting down watching everything with curiosity.

"Harry kun," someone said and Harry looks up to see Akane. She looks like she got off of practice and wore her shorts and t-shirts.

"Good evening Akane-chan," Harry greats his friend.

"You need to lighten up!" Akane bark, "You're acting like an old man! You're nine for peets sake!"

"Yeah Harry!" Fuka came over and place their drinks on the table, "You're acting like how Negi-kun used to be"

"Yes, Negi-sensei was like you in a way," Fumika chimes in happily, "He's always serious but when we talked to him, by we, we mean the class and we all tried to have him relax ones in a while."

"He was a kid, just like you but a year older, kid was a blast but when it came to work his nose was always in them books!" Fuka added.

"What I do right now will help me in the future," Harry said in a complex manner.

"Kousaka san, you need fun!" Someone said from behind him and he looks over to see Ku. "Great Uncle Ba said so."

"Ba-Oji-sama?" Harry asks.

"Yes, like great warrior, there needs time for rest and relax both body and mind," Ku said.

"I don't understand," Harry said softly.

"Harry you're a kid? Be a kid!" Fuka said and then pull Harry off the chair. "Go play! Try something new! You're only a kid once you know and after that, bam! Work, nothing but work! Here, try bowling out!"

Harry was being led to the front and was given a bowling ball. He was told to roll the ball towards the pins that were about ten to twenty yards away. Harry looks back and sees that there were several girls nodding their heads as if to tell him to do it. Then there's Akane who was glaring at him and it told him that if he doesn't bowl he would pay dearly. The young fighter gulps loudly and did what he was told to do.

So, to not get the furry of Akane, Harry put his three fingers in the ball and swings his arm and rolls the ball. By roll, Harry accidentally chucks the five-pound bowling ball. The ball shot all ten pins down and to those with trained eyes they saw the ball hit the pins without touching the ground.

"Eh," Harry stood staring at his misfortune in sports. He began to turn around and knew that Akane would kill him. When he was fully turned all the girls who were watching him stare with their jaws hung open.

"Was that his first time?" Fuka asks her sister.

"I believed it is," Fumika answers her sister.

"Ah! Great Uncle Ba apprentice is much very impressive in sport aru!" Ku shot pass everyone. "I challenge you!"

To say the least, Harry had fun, well a little fun than he was used too. Bowling seems pointless to him and though he accepts Ku-san's challenge. He lost by several points. After bowling the twins had Harry promise that they will go out for Karaoke.

The next day after class, Harry was packing up his school bags and was about to leave but Negi approach him with a broad smile in his face.

"Kousaka-san," Negi said softly and present Harry with two manacles, "I want you to wear this at all times until you understand how to control your chi and magic energy. These manacles will help you by separating and gauging your progress. So please be careful and remember start from the base. I may not know how to control chi but my friend Takahata does and talk to Ku-san she's really a excellent Chi user. Though I will ask Takahata if he could help you with combining the two safely."

The manacle that Harry received wasn't at all decorative or fancy. One was silver with several runic carvings while the other was made from gold and had similar carvings. When he puts both manacles on he didn't feel any different.

"Spar?" Someone said and Harry came to look up at the Chinese fighter. The way she was staring at Harry was like a kid staring into the candy shop. It has been over a whole wee without sparing and he could tell that Ku wants to spar real badly.

Without answering Harry nod his head and began to follow the fighter to an empty field. Though they had several onlookers who were silently following the two fighters. When they had put down their luggage and took their jackets off. They stretch a little here and there.

"No weapon, fist, yes?" Ku said and Harry nod and got into a fighting stance that the female fighter had never seen before. It was a mixed between a judo stance and a loose snake hand fighting style. The female fighter decides to be cautious against Harry's new stance.

Harry stares intently at Ku for a moment. Both her hands were in front of her and her stance was sideways. Ku's left feet was closer to Harry and he could tell that his new stance was a warning signs all Martial arts fighter's get when facing a new opponent. After two seconds pass, Harry had taken the first move. His quick sprint at his opponent was so fast it felt like he was closer than Ku had anticipated. Harry's right fist came straight at Ku's chest. She brings both arms together into a cross and pushes her opponent's strikes upward. At the same time she turn her right arm outward and grabs Harry's wrists. She then pulls Harry's arm downward towards her right hip and her right knee came up with a force like a sludge hammer.

The knee came towards Harry's head. At the last second Harry flips over her knee and loosening her grip on his wrist. When he lands Harry uses his body to push Ku away from him and a distance was made. Getting into his Karate stance Harry dodge Ku's punches and kicks. Even though Harry was half her size, she was actually making close hits on him. Her strikes were powerful and the aim was nothing like his Fathers. Though one thing Harry has over her was that he was versatile. Giving a grin at his opponent he attacks again.

The fight had lasted for thirty minutes non-stop and Harry had used all four styles that he was taught. When Harry and Ku finally bow they heard roaring claps of thunder but found out that they were the audience. Looking up they spot a crowd around them. It seems half the school was they're watching the fight.

Harry bid Ku good night and made his way back to the cabin that will be his home.


	10. Scar of Darkness

Sorry to take so long to update, projects and school works and work all pile into one doesn't give me much time to update. Sorry about that.

Also I looked into the last chapter and noticed that my site to show what Orochi looks like was blanked out. So here it is again. Yes there are spaces.

http: / www. afpmb. org/ pubs/ living_hazards/ A1CERATO. jpg

Other than that I'm trying to see who I can use as my beta so I need you to send me a note say you want to and I will review your past works.

Okay here we go!

Scar of Darkness

Today was raining and cloudy. Harry was making his way back to his cabin after a long day at school. Today he learn many things from history to mathematics and his favorite subject of them all, history. There are so many ways to use that to better the future. Also he learned that some of the magical and mundane or non-magical are so intertwine in the Orient history. While in Europe there were so many segregations, Harry was very sure it was a lot difficult to pick out which one was in the mundane sides or the magical sides.

A head pop out besides Harry's head and there was Orochi. He was peaking his head out here and there just to see where they were going.

"Interesting day?" Orochi asks in a tone that Harry dubbed the 'snake bore tone'.

"Indeed it was," answer Harry, "History is really interesting."

"True," Orochi retort in a manner that told Harry he wasn't interested.

"Where have you been for the last week?" Harry asks Orochi remembering that the snake went missing for quite sometimes.

"Talking to Chamo," Orochi said excitingly, "He knows the best spot to look at girls-"

Harry instantly clamp the snake's mouth shut with his fingers and gave a heavy sigh. Oh how dear old Orochi became such a perverted little snake. Oh that's right! Our dear Father Ba had been teaching him the ways of the Perveness. Harry remembered one night, before coming to Mahoura, where he found Orochi with a miniature camera strap to his head and heading to the bathing room. He stopped him before getting anywhere and knew from one look at the camera, it was Father Ba.

How Chamo, an ermine who was previously a wizard, and Orochi met was destiny or an apocalyptic signs. Harry didn't care really as long as they don't look at Akane and mother.

"Don't!" Harry said releasing the snake and Orochi was about to give Harry his deathly yellow glare but instantly cower when the emerald green eye gleam at him with the promise of death.

"Alright, but one day you will come to me for help, one day!" Orochi said in a low maniacal tone that really reminds Harry of those old TV show with the bad guy giving his final speech before escaping.

Harry sees the cabin and made his way towards it all the while ignoring Orochi's antics.

As he opens the door to his house, he came to find a note on the table by the door. It instructs him to go to the spare room by the kitchen. He did so and found a strange large bottle with an incredible detailed forest inside. The inside of the bottle had a vast treetops and a large lake that had a tower looming over the edge of a cliff that was in the center of a waterfall. The tower reminds Harry of drawings from fantasy artist.

Looking closer Harry felt a strange sensation. It was like a shift and he found himself standing on a large circular platform and it was sunny and the weather was like those islands he had visited where there were so many tourists swimming in the ocean.

"Ah you're finally here," someone said and Harry turns towards the voice and sees the blond hair Evangeline and next to her was Chachamaru. She was in her white Victorian era dress, "come on lets get this over with."

"Good evening, Evangeline-san," Harry said and bow though a little confuse about the passage of time since it was evening before he gotten here, where ever here was, and now it was sunny.

"Bah, shut it with the bow, call me Eva or Master," Eva said shooting Harry a nasty look, "Come on."

As the two walks, Harry was given a quick description of the place they were in. It was the large glass bottle Harry saw before coming in here. The place was wonderful and great. The weather will always be ninety-seven degree Fahrenheit and acts like an actual wilderness without the vicious beast. Also there was the prospect of a time difference. The truth about the bottle was that in here times flows differently than the outside. One hour on the outside only reflects one day inside the bottle. It was something to do with a time barrier magic that was extremely beyond Harry's comprehensions, for now that is.

"The reason you're here is because I want you to go crazy," Eva said pointing to an area that's the size of a basketball court and it was in a circular shape. "The spells around that platform will keep you safe and as will as anybody in here. Go to the middle and I want you to try to use your magic as much as possible and after that try to tap into your chi. I want you to push as much out as you can."

"How can I do that?" Harry said bluntly and Eva glares at the child in front of her.

"Tell me the kid taught you spells?" Eva shot out angrily,

"I just started a week ago but was postponed until I received these manacles today," Harry answers bluntly.

"Do what ever," Eva said motioning to the platform, "You have discovered that magic has many forms. I want you to do it without any use of tools. This is what I called an aura test and this will help me see how much you can tap into your magic. Just go!"

Harry nods and trot to the center of the white platform and close his eyes. He is safe and he can go all out without harming anyone. Harry brings his fingertips together each touching like he was holding an invisible ball. When nothing happens Harry thought of something one of his father said to him.

"The body is the dangerous weapon, it may not look like it but it's how you use it, your right hand can become a fist that can punch through a skull and your arm can become a shield to parry an attack."

Harry look down at his hands. His right will be where the magic will be and his left would be Chi. After that he close his right fist and concentrate on it. Suddenly wind began to pick up and his fist was glowing an abnormal blue. The glow was like an ambient lighthouse. The ground began to shake and a sudden spider web craters brakes underneath him.

Eva stares at the display of raw magic and knew that this kid was a little above normal, nothing to be amaze about.

Harry releases his right hand and look at his left. He then did the same thing, clutching his left hand into a fist and concentrate on it. His left hand began to glow a mild flaming orange and it was steaming a little until there was an image of flames emitting from his right fist.

These two glows, magic and chi, were so different it was amazing. One thing that was definitely obvious between the two was that the Chi flames were larger than his ambient magic glow.

The young long blonde hair girl gave a whistle at seeing his chi.

"Figures, he was trained in martial arts before magic," Eva noted then she notice an unnatural dark green glow emanating from his forehead. This glow was sickening, she had encountered this sickening presence before and it wasn't a good sign. "That needs to be remove immediately. Chachamaru take note."

"Yes master," the robot said out of nowhere, "It seems to be a soul, dark magic from the Russian origin and there is something else."

"Harry, go back to magic!" Eva shouts and Harry nod. Switching from chi to magic wasn't easy. He concentrates on magic, Eva than orders, "Give me everything you've got, Gaki!"

Harry takes a deep breath and push magic out as he was ordered. His glow was growing and it was half the size of his chi's glow and he was gaining size. A feint golden glow began light up all over his body. It wasn't the glow of magic and Evangeline knew better. Strange writings began to faintly show itself on his skins.

Then suddenly a sharp pain courses through his body. Like a thousand volt of electricity he buckles over and scream in pain. The magic in him burst open and everything within five feet radius had dark burnt marks. It was like the platform was burned by thousands of flames.

"Master there's an anomaly in his magic system," Chachamaru said seeing Harry on the ground.

"No really?" Eva asks sarcastically and with a wave of her hand and a small incantation Harry was being levitate towards an empty room, "I want all diagnostics on the kid. Especially near his forehead!"

"Understood Mistress," Chachamaru said and began her scans on Harry.

While Chachamaru was doing what Eva had ordered? Our young blonde hair girl was staring off into the horizon reminiscing about the old days. Harry was so different from her past experienced with boys, Nagi Springfield was too fool head not like Harry and yet so determined like Negi Springfield.

Shaking her head and her eyes narrows thinking of that darkness emanating from Harry's forehead. If that is what she thought, it needs to be remove immediately but that sudden shut down was another problem. She hadn't encountered those kinds of spells in ages. So many spell on one body. Who would do such a thing and more importantly who is Harry Kousaka?

"Mistress," The green hair robot girl said taking Eva out of her thoughts, "There are thirteen runic spells engraved in his body, three spatial mind controls, seven bindings and nine tracking spells on his body and One ritual spells to the forehead."

"Thirteen, Seven, three, nine," Eva repeats out, "All the numbers that said to believed to be related to magic. Britannia!"

"Yes," Chachamaru said nodding her head, "I only know two spells, and I recommend assistance from Ayase-san, her Artifact can help narrow down the needed counter spells."

"Do it!" Eva barks a little harshly than she intend too.

"As you wish," Chachamaru said and disappear to the real world to retrieve Ayase.

A day pass and Eva was staring down on Harry like an enigma himself. During that time her new student was out and the markings were gone. Some of those markings were put on prisoner of war back when witchcraft were leaps and bound than their counter part, science.

Harry was tucked in a large bedroom with marble walls and in a four-poster king size bed. On the four-poster were dark jade curtains with a gold trim. The bed was in red cover and the pillows as will.

The blue hair girl, Ayase or Yui, came over and went through her artifact that was in a form of book. This artifact was connected to all information relating to magical terms and worlds. With a thought Yui can get any information, scholastically, even if the information were classified, she could get it.

Yui was standing next to the bed that Harry was in and Eva was next to her, well, floating next to her.

"I found all of them but three of the spells needs to be left on," Yui said slowly staring down at the prone form of the nine year old. "Some of the spells are outlawed and only used in the worse cases."

"I know," Eva said still looking down on Harry.

"Eva, we should do it now since he's unconscious," Yui said folding her book and with a flash it turns itself into a large card that looks a lot like a taro card.

"Alright, I'm not good with this so you help out Gaki!" Eva snaps and stares at the door that Negi was hiding behind

"Yes, Eva-san," The red hair teen said rushing into the room and had a large suitcase trailing behind him.

"What is that?" Eva asks glaring at her former student.

"Oh this," Negi said while giving a quick shy chuckle, "Well, this is my ritual suit case, anything you need I have it."

"All we need is three ounces of ground dragon bone, black scale dragon artic bones if you have one," Yui said listing off the things that they need to precede with the removal ritual.

The next minutes and four blood petals, eighteen sea shell, two thunderbird feathers, eight pig heart, four cups full of orange juice, ten ground peanuts, three cobra snake eyes, ten ounces of goat blood, fifty pounds of white chalk and many more nasty ingredients later.

After three hours of preparations of setting the array symbols and mixing the ingredients. They were ready.

"Okay what are we removing?" Eva asks sitting on the outside of the spell array.

"We will be removing twelve tracking base spells, six monitoring spells, three magical suppressant spells, eight mind base spells," Yui said, "The rests are too carved into his body and if we remove them we may do more harm to him. The last one, the one on his forehead needs to be remove last."

"Okay," Negi said nodding his head and he began to chant.

Harry was waking up to the greatest sleep he had ever had. When his eyes opens one thing came to him like a charging rhino, school! He bolt upright and was about to get out of bed but he was stop by Chachamaru. She was sitting next to his king size bed and staring at him. All her emotions were hidden behind a fog of clouds.

"Good morning Kousakas-san," Chachamaru said and she turns around and places a tray full of food onto his lap. "Please eat, you have been ill for the past two days."

"Two days?" Harry asks, "Negi-"

"You are sick therefore Negi sensei has pardon your absences," Chachamaru said before Harry could continue.

"Can you at least tell me what happen?" Harry asks her giving a sigh of relief knowing that the time inside the magic bottle were different from the outside.

"If you wish to know," The green hair girl said and told him everything from him passing out from pain and how they found several spells on him while three quarter of them were highly illegal these days. Harry listens closely and slowly eat his food. The story were shocking and horrifying at the same time. To think that he was under so many spells and he didn't even know it.

"To my conclusion, only two of the spells place on you were highly recommended," said Chachamaru, "One of them was a baby monitoring spells that lets parents knows where their child's are and how you are feeling. The other spell is highly rare but has a purpose. It is a simple Infant suppressant spell. This particular spells is for a newly born child that showed great magic output. Ninety-nine percent of the time a newborn will have an occasion of small magic burst that affects the room but you on the other hand would have shaken the building.

"Your maternal parent had place one on you and I concluded that your magic output is extremely above average for your age," Chachamaru said.

"So there are three spells on me that you won't remove?" Harry asks finishing his food.

"Yes, one of them in particular is based around your brain near your memory lobe," Chachamaru said, "Only way to remove that spell are for you to remember tell-tell signs like a déjà vu. Such triggers can be from a simple signs or repeated occurrence. While the others are more of a tracking spells and it's tied to your core, an area where magic filters through your body, and that it was altered to a specific spell that a general removal spell can damage your core."

"My core?" Harry asks about a term that he wasn't familiar with.

"The core, as we call it, is where the magic from the surrounding and goes through your body," Chachamaru began to explain, "Essentially this part is like a heart for magic, so to speak."

"I see," said Harry nodding his head, "Have I missed much?"

"Nothing too serious Kousaka-san," answer Chachamaru, "After all only two hours has gone by on the outside.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Harry said bowing his head, "I will repay my debt as soon as I can."

"It was my pleasure," Chachamaru said and began to feel little over heat, "Excuse me, I need to check on my heating system. It seems to be overheating."

"Overhe-" Harry began but stops when he remembered that Chachamaru was a robot.

"How are you feeling Harry-san," someone said passing Chachamaru and into the room.

"Feeling like never before, Negi-sensei," Harry answer smiling at his teacher.

"Good, you can go back to school tomorrow," Negi answers and then he place himself on the chair that was next to the bed. His red hair teacher was humming to himself and looks like he was having trouble about something.

"Are you well?" Harry asks a little worry since the silence was passing three minutes.

"Yes-no, I mean," Negi splutter but couldn't really say a thing, "There's something you need to know." Harry sits up a little straighter. "We removed a piece of a soul from within you."

"You mean a spirit base creature was living inside of me?" Harry asks remembering a book about Spiritual creature from South Africa.

"No, well, to be fair it was human," Negi said trying to find the right word, "There are forces in this world that we can't comprehend. I know I'm your new teacher but you've got to trust me. I promise to help you in any way I can."

"Negi-sensei?" Harry said a little shaken.

"Do you know what your birth name is?" Negi asks and from the look on Harry's face that he did. "Harry James Potter, a name that everyone in Europe knows but you are Harry Kousaka son of Shigure Kousaka and fathered by five great martial artists. Harry-san when you were a child your family had defeated a great evil. The name Potter is more famous than Merlin."

After a long talk about how Harry's family had defeated Voldemort when he was only a year old. This was a little new to Harry. Then came the shocking news. Voldemort had minions all over Europe and Negi was going to train Harry as much as possible so he could be ready to defend himself, not fight or defeat anyone but defend himself to live another day.

"What if I don't go to Europe?" Harry asks.

"Harry, the world is getting smaller by the day," Negi said trying to reassure the young child, "I can't make promises that you will be safe in Japan. One day Harry you will have to face this."

"_You must accept that you will one day meet up with your demons."_ A distant echo repeats in his head.

"I understand," Harry said and he began to formulate a plan to help keep his family safe.

After that Harry was on a rampage to find the best way to protect his family. Two months had pass and Harry was learning a lot of things from Negi, Eva and Takahata. Magic was still a little hard to control at the moment but chi was simpler and with the help from Takahata it was easy.

During the school days Harry was getting excellent grades and he would push Akane a little harder on studying. During the night Harry would exercise on spell castings and read tomes about spells and wards.

Eva was a strict teacher, like his father Akisame and yet playful like Sakaki. Her methods were crude but really affective. Battling one on one with her with simple spells that he had learned during the day. Yet Harry could tell something was a little strange about the blonde hair girl.

She was always angry and whenever they were outside eating or sipping tea she would glare at passerby. On a rare occasion Harry saw her looking sad whenever she comes across a couple. He had notice her emotions only ranged from mad too angry. If he was asks to make an opinion on Eva's emotions Harry would say she hates the world. Harry had asks Chachamaru about this but all he got for an answered was that it was her story to tell.

On the other hand Chachamaru was really skill in combat and he didn't even know it until they did a quick spar. It was like going up against Ku-san. Though Chachamaru was more of a bulldozer than a fighter. Her style was to over power her opponent as fast as she could without sustaining any damage. More times than not Harry would forget that Chachamaru was a robot, not a living being and it was annoying to be reminded of that fact.

It was a weekend and Harry was making his way home to visit his family. He was allowed to leave when he got permission from the headmaster. Harry didn't called because he wants to surprise them.

When he got to the gate it was surprisingly quite. He opens the gate to find no one around and when he made his way into the house he had found everyone in the living room watching TV.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Harry said in an out of characteristic fashion.

After greets and hello, Harry told them about school and how much he was learning. He even told them about the possible danger in the near future because of him.

"I'm researching spells that can keep the Ryozanpaku safe," Harry said and looking at everyone. "Mother, I wish to know some more exercises that you can give me in Kenjutsu."

Both mother and child had a stare off contest that lasted for five second until his mother nod her head. Making her way to her room with Harry in tow.

"Does this mean what I think this mean?" the Karate master slur a little bit.

"Indeed it does," Akisame said grinning.

"Ho, ho ho," Ba laughs, "Harry-kun's continuing with his swordsmanship."

"Apapa!" Apachai pipes in, "Where's Orochi?"

"With Harry," Hayato said brushing his golden beard, "I have never seen Shigure-chan so happy."

"Even though she hadn't showed any thing on her face," Kenichi mutter silently.

"Let's go watch!" Miu suggests and they all agree to watch Harry continue with his sword training.

It was great being back home. He was learning several different exercises on swordsmanship and did several spars with his mother just to see how far along had he come. From the look on his mother's face, though to outsiders they couldn't tell, she was really happy. The glint in her eyes told Harry everything he needs to know.

Before he left Harry made a quick sketch of the premises and when asks why he did so, he told them it was a project he was working on.

As the finals reared it's ugly head. Everyone was scrambling to get to his or her studies group. Harry on the other hand knew that he could pass the exam with ease and we see him at the library looking up on a project. It was a simple perimeter alert ward that warns anyone in the house about magical intruders. Though knowing his Mother and Fathers, they would know if anyone with intent to harm anyone in the house in an instant.

So scrapping that idea, Harry decides to create a project that will nullify magic inside the perimeter. Something like that would take years of research to do. Then again having a classmate with an artifact that can access anything the user wants is a plus in Harry's book.

The library right now was quite, it was a Saturday and the sun was out. Everyone was enjoying his or her day and Harry was inside the library. He was looking at the book in his hand and without thinking he place it down and look up to the ceiling. Thinking of many ways to keep his family safe.

"I will keep you all safe!"


	11. Hallow Heart part 1

Sorry for the long wait, had projects to do and some blocks needs braking. Also this chapter will tell those who likes to read between the lines as to who will be Harry's Pactio partner.

Some of you have asked why doesn't Harry use his real last name. For one his **real **last name is Kousaka, but his Potter name is his birth name. He doesn't use it because he has no connections to it. Imagine yourself growing up only knowing yourself as Jon and one day someone told you your name is Alex. Would you use the name Alex just because someone told you that your name was that, while all your life you were referred to Jon. Yeah that's a difficult thing to do unless you want to.

Harry doesn't want to use the Potter name because he has no connection to it and all he can remember being a potter were the abuse from his relatives.

Say hello to my new beta "Funkduder", hope he or she isn't dead after beta-ing this little grammar minefield.

Oh read and review.

Hallow Heart: Arc

It was start of a new year at Mahora Academy. Harry and Akane had passed their exams in the top thirty ranks. Harry was still learning magic and Akane had brought to Mahora the division age twelve cup. Things haven't changed that much for the two and their friendship has been great. Every time Harry piled himself in books Akane would be the one dragging him out.

Akane, and the Twins, would take him out and have fun. During these excursions Harry found out that he really enjoyed playing Go and Chess. They were really fun to play in that they really make him think a lot of how things will go. He had won one competition and somehow got scouted by a Go sponsor, but Harry politely declined the offer.

In a turn of events, in the eyes of his parents, Harry was acting his age when he wasn't doing his schoolwork and Akane made sure of it. After all you're only a kid ones and everyone in the household knows it. They have seen Harry smile more and joke a little bit, but not to the point where it was a complete one-eighty personality change.

During the New Year Day Festival Harry went to the Temple to pray for a good year and send good wishes to his friends and family. There he met up with King of Japanese Youkai. Ironically it was the same people he met years ago when he started his training with his mother. It was Rikuo who was the Lord of Japanese Youkai.

Incidentally Rikuo's assistant, Yuki-Onna and Miu became fast friends. They seem to talk on the same line of thoughts, which to both Rikuo and Kenichi was scary in how they seem to talk about boys all the time. Other than becoming friends with the residential Lord of Youkai nothing new happen.

The only thing that really annoyed Harry the most were the high school sports clubs/ teams who wants him to be on their team. Every day he would be bombarded with the requests for him to join and each time he would decline. It was like any celebrity would experience: like so many vultures and wolves waiting for the right moment to attack.

Following Akane into his new classroom that was 2-A Mahoura High School. In this class things never changed. The homeroom teacher was still Negi-sensei and everyone from the last class was still here except a few additions. One of them was a tall looking girl with long hair, like most girls in this class. She has a bowl like hair cut and one long ponytail running down the length of her back. To top it all off she has two bangs on both sides of her head that came down to her chest.

This girl was new to Harry. The more he observed her the more he noticed that everyone from his magical class was interacting with her. Ku-san was really talking and making noises to explain something to this new girl.

"That's Nagase Kaede," Someone said and Harry looks to his right and up to see Negi-sensei with his notebook in his hand, "She's just got back from training. She's a fighter, like you and if you want someone else to spar with besides Ku-san then Kaede will give you a run for your money. She specialized in Ninjutsu, something different from magic. Also she knows about us so don't worry about being yourself."

"Thank you Springfield-sensei," Harry said and took his seat in front of the class next to Akane.

That day in class Harry didn't learn much since it was introduction week and how second year of High school will be different than the first. Then again he did learn something new today. His spell casting was coming along nicely but it needed more work. His control was still shot but he was getting better at it.

The next day Harry was making his way an open field where he was going to meet up with Ku-san. He was wearing his white dougi and has his sword resting easily on his back. Before he could make it to his usual spot he noticed someone else with Ku. This was Kaede and she was wearing what would be considered Ninja garb. Her eyes were shut yet it felt like she could see everything.

"Good afternoon Ku-san, Nagase-san," Harry said bowing to each one.

"Ni-hao, Harry-kun," Ku said waving her hands and then she wave at Nagase, "Kaede wants to spar, you agree?"

"I would love to, Nagase-san," Harry said bowing and then he began to stretch his body. "Nothing to flashy?"

"Agreed, Kousaka-san," Kaede said doing the same, "After all we have a crowd and we don't want to harm them do we?"

"No, we do not," Harry said and then strapped his sword to his back and mad sure that it was secured.

"Weapons?" Kaede asks.

"No projectiles," Harry answers and gave a nod at Ku to be the referee of the spar.

"Agreed," Kaede said and then twirl what looks like a Kunai in one hand and an empty in the other.

"Begin!" Ku shouts and they were off.

Kaede rushes at Harry who was in his Jujitsu stance that was design solely to disarm opponents with weapons. She came in with several quick jabs and slices at Harry who dodge with refine skills from his Mother's tutelage. Following her attacks came her reverse heel kick with left foot. Harry barely dodged the attack and knew instantly that he had failed one of his mother's creeds: never underestimate your opponent.

Kaede for her part was going easy on Harry. She doesn't know how good he was even though her Chinese martial artist claimed he was really good. She was just gauging him for a bit.

Harry on the other hand was seeing this new person in a new light. She was skilled. Her balance was superb and her strikes were deadly even though she was missing him, but deep down Harry felt like she was the one testing him.

The young mage takes several steps back and pull out his battle sticks. The then puts it together to create a staff, knowing his reach was very little compare to the tall fighter in front of him. Then again, he did want to see how he would fare against an unknown fighter that may be above his Fathers' skill levels.

Harry was giving Kaede a hard look. He was seeing if there were any openings or a trap he could set to get her to open up. Seeing none Harry took one step back creating more room between himself and his opponent. Suddenly he sees it, the opening he needs to give a hit that will decide his victory.

Kaede was really impressed with the younger fighter in front of her. She sensed years of training pouring out of his body and the power radiating from the boy. The magic was amazing, her hairs were standing up and if he used it she would've been pushed back but she knew that he was keeping it down. His Chi (Ki) on the other hand was tremendous, something she never encounter in one as young as Harry: the way he subconsciously move his chi around his body and although she only mastered her Ki when she was thirteen, he mastered it at nine years of age.

"Here I come!" Harry whispers, and he launches himself forward and to everyone's surprise it was a straightforward attack. Harry sends his staff end forward and Kaede spin-dodged to her right and followed up with her with a punch using her left fist. It was like a mirror: Kaede spin-dodged and followed through with her fist, and then Harry spin-dodged her fist and followed up with his staff to do a sweep at her leg.

At that sudden moment Kaede jumps up and lands straight down on Harry's staff and stops it. Kaede and Harry stood for a moment and stare into one another. It was eternal and to everyone else, it seemed like just a second. Quickly Harry jumped back pulling his staff with him and Kaede jumped off of it by doing a back flip.

The moment her feet touches the ground, she was on the offence. Harry was dodging her constant barrages that came with her feet, knees, and fists. All of her attacks were precise and none of those movements were wasted.

The older fighter was really impressed with the young fighter in front of her. He was moving and dodging like a true apprentice of the Ryozanpaku. She had heard great things from that house full of great fighters who are masters at their own arts. Having one so young and, from what she heard, for being an apprentice only two years, Harry was really a prodigy and not just any hand me down prodigy. He was a prodigy of protection, all of his attacks and defense weren't life threatening, only disarming and take downs that will leave his opponent unconscious yet still alive.

The attacks weren't stopping and Harry knew that if this kept up, he would be in trouble. If he goes left, right or backwards she would follow. There's only one way to go, and it wasn't a great strategy at that since he would be left open for any attacks. Still, it will stop her barrages.

Harry recoil his staff back and Kaede launch her fist at the young boy. Her fist made contact but all of a sudden Harry's image fades leaving an empty spot.

An after image! Kaede thought, where did he go?

In an instant, Kaede did barrel roll, dodging a knee attack from Harry who appear from the sky. The barrel roll gave a moment for Kaede's left fist that came down on Harry's head.

In that second the match was over.

He used his staff as a pedestal to get a higher attack, Kaede thought while looking at the staff that was planted only a few feet away from her. After a slow and over dramatic stretch, she picks Harry up off the ground. The attack didn't really faze him that bad, just a few headaches here and there.

"That was good match Harry-bozu," Kaede said placing Harry on his feet.

"Thank you for the match," Harry replies bowing though his head was hurting a little bit.

"You are very skill for someone so young," Kaede said patting Harry on the head, "You're about what? Nine?"

"Yes, Nagase-san," Harry answer.

"OH Great Uncle Ba's new apprentice is very skill!" Ku said rushing up to the two who was brushing dirt off, "Me want to fight Kaede now! Harry-kun will have a break, ok?"

"I don't think so," someone said in emerging from the now crowded park was Negi, "You two will destroy this place in matter of seconds."

"To Eva!" Ku yelled out, and Negi agreed with that idea. After all, a time bottle that literally is impossible to break was really useful.

Later that night Harry was in his room reading a history book at his desk. This history book was about magical community of earth, basically European history. The reason why he was reading this book was for facts that it had and that he likes reading history. Harry truly believed that if one can't learn from the past then it will repeat itself.

Harry was finishing a chapter when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Harry said looking from his desk to the door.

The door open to show Chachamaru and she was wearing her maid dress, she then said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you, I will be right out," Harry reply book marking his spot in the book.

As Harry was making his way to the dinning room area he noticed several things that were out of the norm. The room seems to be colder, even though it was still winter, the lighting was dim and there was a gloomy atmosphere. Looking around he spots Eva, his magic instructor; she was a dark gown like dress. Her tiny figure didn't accentuate any sexual appeal and on her face she had a far away look.

She really reminds Harry of himself. Well several years ago right before meeting with Akane, she did: that faraway look he once had, those looks of knowing that it will happen over and over again. Harry knew what that was like before his mother adopted him. He knew what tomorrow will be like, day in and day out he was slave to do chores and cook for his Uncle and Aunt and he would be chased around the house by his cousin knowing that it was bound to happen the next day. Why try to fight it when you know it won't change a thing.

Harry looks up at Eva and finally decides on something.

"Good evening Eva-sensei," Harry said bowing and took his seat.

"What's so good?" Eva said in a dull voice that Harry had never heard before, "You live, you die, the sun rise and sets, boring!"

Harry, being nine years old, did not knowing what to say to this person who was sitting across from him. Yep, she never showed any kind of positive emotion. Only negative and his curiosity about her kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asks, and all got in reply was silent, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Eva looks towards the nine year old. The question caught her off guard, and if he was going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her. Then hell might have frozen over.

"I was invited to a gathering with my friends and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Harry said looking at the blonde hair girl, who by now had a dumbfound look on her face.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Eva said flatly.

"If that's what you call it, yes I am," Harry answered.

"You're hundred years to young for me!" Eva spat back at him, "But since I'm doing nothin, I'll bite!"

Far away, in a classical style Japanese house, a man sneezed so loud it shook the house. This old man looks around the house and knew something amazing was about to happen.

"Oi, Kensai, food," a burly man said coming in the room to see the Chinese man has a look that promised great pleasure and joy.

"My dating senses are tingling!" Ba said and dashes off to his room to gather all the necessary equipment, cameras, binoculars, and a huge memory chip for his camera.

In another part of the house a beautiful woman stops polishing her sword and knew that something life changing was going to happen to her son. You can call it a mother instinct, but the fact of the matter is her son was maturing.

Back to Harry, he was staring at Eva and she was glaring back with fires in her eyes.

"Excellent!" Harry said smiling at Eva, "You will love it."

The young blonde hair girl on the other hand felt like she was being lead into something that she should have never agree too. Dinner was brought out and they ate silently. Though Eva would take several glance at the black hair boy who was an enigma to her.

When the weekend came and they were ready to leave the cabin, the sky was cloudy and the snows were lightly falling from the sky. Harry was wearing his white dougi with black belt sash and around his neck was blue scarf. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and catching the snowflakes.

Eva and Chachamaru wore identical clothing's. Eva was wearing a thick ushanka or a fur cap. Her attire consists of a boots, a fur robe and underneath it she wore a dark winter dress with large buttons coming down the center of her body. Chachamaru also wore the ushanka and her antennas were poking from the sides and she was wearing the same things as her master but in her hand was an umbrella to keep the snow off of Eva.

They made their way to a rooftop at a restaurant and there they saw almost everyone from the magical class and more. Harry spotted Negi, Takahata, Akane, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku, Kaede, Yue, the Narutaki twins and Chisame. Though there were some people Harry never seen before.

"So you made it," His red hair teacher said, "and a good day too."

"Good afternoon Springfield Sensei," Harry greets his teacher.

"Hey you're here!" Akane said smacking Harry's back, "and the gloom of doom is here too!"

"What did you call me?" Eva hissed out.

"Nothin," Akane said and then dragged Harry to a table under a large umbrella.

The party was swinging and everyone was having a good time. Some of the people Harry saw were old students who were placed in different classrooms but all the same from what Harry heard everyone who came to this party were in class 2-A of Mahora Junior high. Also it seems that everyone here has some form of connection to magic one way or another.

"So this must be the new kid!" A red hair girl said, this girl was tall and really well shaped and in here hair that tied into a pigtails, were bells on strings. She was in what looks like a royal dress, "Name's Kagurazaka Asuna."

"Kousaka Harry," Harry said, "This is my friend Yui Akane."

"Yo," Akane said waving her hands, "What's your story?"

"Used to be in that kid's class," Asuna said pointing to Negi who was surrounded by former and recent students. "I had to come here to make sure that the kid is not working himself to death."

"I see," Harry said, "Excuse me for a moment."

Harry got up and left the two to talk to each other. At that moment Ayaka pop out of nowhere claiming her undying devotion to Harry and Negi. Then Akane and Asuna shut her up two flying kicks to the head sending her over the end of the roof. From then on Asuna and Akane began a wonderful relationship.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asks Eva who was sitting alone at one table that was away from everyone. Eva didn't reply so Harry set a drink close to Eva, "A nice get together, isn't it?"

Again Eva was silent. Harry took a sip from his glass and stare at the silent blonde. Years of martial arts experiences told Harry about Eva, what little he gleamed from looking at her. Again, Harry sensed her loneliness and there was some sort of large space. This space was strange and Harry didn't know what it was. It was like standing in a crowd but at the same time not, an outcast?

"Why do you try to not make connections?" Harry said softly setting his glass on the table.

"Why should I?" Eva said and her voice cracked a little bit, "They will die soon enough and I will be alone again!"

"You don't know that," Harry said again and looking around not wanting people to hear this conversation.

"I know," Eva said grabbing the drink Harry brought over and down it, "I've lived a long time to know this! Its all the same, you make friends and the next day, they die on you, betray you, and worse of all they just leave and never say a word!"

"You're just-"

"Just what? Ten years old?" Eva shot out, "I'm over five hundred years old! I'm a god damn vampire!"

"Vampire?" Harry repeated not knowing what she meant until it dawned on him.

"Yeah a vampire!" Eva spat out, "Everyone calls me a freak, an abomination! They try to kill me and all I want was to live peacefully but do I get it? No!"

Freak? Harry thought to himself, a freak? Harry began to hear distant cries and shouts. He knew these shouts and screams. They were from his Large Uncle and Long Neck Aunt. They would scream and yell at him calling him a freak every chance they get. His Large Cousin's first words were 'freak'.

"You're not a freak," Harry said, "And you're not alone."

"What do you know?" Eva spat out louder than she thought getting peoples attention. "You've grown up in a large family where they loved you! You have friends who will be there for you and what do I get nothing! You don't know what's it like being alone, starving and wondering when will it end!"

"Actually, I do," Harry said softly and closing his nine-year-old eyes. "For five long years, maybe six, I don't know the years. I was abused, neglected by my Family. I didn't know how to talk until I was five, I didn't know anything outside my aunts house until I went to school. I would be starved for a few weeks with only bread here and there. The scars on my body, ninety percent of it weren't from my training.

"I slept in a tiny room under the stairs," Harry said opening his eyes and stare right at Eva who was listening to every word he was saying, "I was alone, in the dark, not knowing my name until I met my mother. I've always thought my name was 'freak' and that my name 'Harry' meant pain. In the end I was living in hell. I was a slave, starved and abuse to the brink of death.

"I know what's it like to want it to end," Harry said averting his eyes and grab his drink and took a small sip, "The differences from the me back then and now, is because I accepted my past! So you should to."

With that said Harry set his glass down and walk downstairs to the restroom, while everyone on the rooftop was staring at him. He knew that everyone heard it and he didn't really mind. After all, he accepted it and he wasn't embarrassed about his past.

In the restroom, the nine year old was trying to think of ways to execute his plan but everything came to a dead end.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Harry's teacher asks as he walks into the restroom.

"I don't understand her," Harry said slowly.

"You've got to understand Eva has been around for hundreds of years and loneliness is all she has," Negi said softly, "She was young, and had to kill when she first found out that she was a vampire."

"I just," Harry starts off but couldn't think of anything.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know what she's going through," Harry began, "The feeling of un-attachment, the need to get away from the crowd, but the deep urge to try to be with it. I only went to school for a little while before I was adopted. I had a cousin who goes around the school terrorizing the whole place and even though he was hated for his behavior, he still has friends around him. I wanted to be part of those activities.

"In a way I want to show that she is appreciated for all she's done. She's teaching me magic without an ounce of expectations and repayment," Harry took a deep breath, "I see myself in her and I don't want her to end up like I was: half beaten and lost to the world, wondering if anyone would miss me if I would just disappear.

"I guess I didn't take into consideration of her true age. I may be a little mature for my age but I guess I didn't know better," Harry said staring at his red hair teacher.

"Harry, your intentions are good," Negi said smiling at his apprentice, "In a way I would've done the same but with my teaching career and students to keep in line. I don't have a lot of time. I say keep doing what you're doing. Eventually something will happen."

"I suppose Springfield-sensei!" Harry said smiling and began to formulate a plan.

Unknown to our fighters the subject of discussion was listening in on the conversations by the door.

On an empty rooftop stood a group of dark figures.

"So she's here?" One said deeply.

"Justice will prevail, her actions will go unpunished," The group began to chant. "In the name of our Lord, we will succeed."

Authors note.

Eva has been dressed in many Victorian Era dresses and some of them mostly Europeans and Russian. I chose the Russian like outfit for this incident because of the weather and I thought she looks cute.

Also I know Orochi hasn't made a lot of appearances in a lot of chapters but he will create his time to make it to the chapters from now on.


	12. Hallow Heart Part 2

AN:

Many of you and those who had asked me, "will Dumbledore be a manipulative bastard?" I answer with "don't know."

Then there's someone who said that by description of Harry "smart, not godlike" is a understatement. The answer to your question will be in later chapters.

We will get to Hogwarts in a couple more chapters so please seat tight.

Read and review, Oh there's an omake at the end, something that came to my head. :) peace!

"Those who seek perfection will only find flaws. Those who accept their flaws already have perfection."

–Me, Tamelessimagination

Hallow Heart part 2

It was several days after the incident at the party. Eva kept a good distant from Harry and although Harry had no idea what to do to show his appreciation or the things Eva was teaching him. The only time he would interact with Eva was during his training and during those times Harry was in his professional student mode. The reason as to why he didn't bring anything personal during the training session was because it was rude plain and simple. Harry knew it and Eva knew it, as well, and silently thanked Harry for his professionalism.

The form of communication Harry has been using to get in contact with Eva outside of training was Chachamaru. Even though she didn't mind playing the messenger, Harry rarely used her like some kind of slave and, at the same time, felt bad for her even though Chachamaru reassured Harry that she doesn't mind at all.

Today Harry had chemistry and his partner was the genius Hagase Saotomi. She wore glasses and had her dark hair in a pigtail. She was a petite girl who craved knowledge and to Harry's surprise was the creator of Chachamaru. Saotomi had also tutored Harry in college Math and Physics, but that's irrelevant at the moment.

"Okay, today we are going to mix some chemical compound to make the liquid glow when metal is added," their instructor's lecture and Harry was really into it. Chemistry was like cooking for Harry. Add this and that and you get something new.

"Ah common, teach, I know how to do that in a heart beat!" Saotomi said.

"Hagase-san, you may know this but some of your peers do not!" the instructor said sharply.

"Sensei?" Harry said shooting his hand in the air.

"Yes, Kousaka san?"

"Can a chemical compound react to an energy source?" Harry asks.

"Yes, but it all depends on both the chemical and power source," the instructor said and began a long lecture on radiations and energy particles having a negative on water supplies.

During this time Saotomi, our girl genius, was pouring a chemical into a beaker and with a lazy gesture added a scrap of metal.

"Hagase-san, please don't add the Nitrogen oxide," Harry caution his lab partner who accidentally did what she was told not to do.

BOOM! The whole room was up in smoke and when the room was settled. There, Harry was sitting calmly with his eyes close. In his hand was his chemistry book that was held near his head. On his face was an irritating vein popping out the side of his head. Slowly he sets the book down and stares at the teacher.

"Please continue," Harry said slowly.

Akane, who was partner with one of the twins, knew her long time friend was angry. In truth she had only known him for less than two years, and during those times he had only shown his happy or was it silent side. His anger on the other hand hasn't been shown that much. His tolerance level was so high it amazes her on how much he could take. Sure dressing him up as a girl was a little too far but in the end he didn't mind it.

"Um, Sensei, can we take a break?" Akane asked and got a nod from her teacher. After a second, she was out of her seat and grab Harry by the back of the collar. The scene would've been very funny except Akane looked worry.

After taking several turns around the corridor and up several flights of stairs, Harry and Akane were on the school roofs all alone.

"What's the matter?" Akane shouts out at her long time friend.

"I," Harry began but couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's about her isn't it?" Akane asks already knowing the answer.

"I," Harry began, again, and when he looked into her blue eyes he knew that he had to tell her, "When I see McDowell-sensei, I see myself. Remember the first day we met?"

"Yah," Akane snort out, "you were so quiet and a scaredy cat, so how did you figure that out? She isn't shy or afraid of anything."

"Well, it's more than that," Harry said softly, "McDowell-sensei has this haunting looks that I ones had. Do you know the feeling you get when you know that no matter what happens it will never change?"

Akane nodded slightly in reply.

"She's a little different than me but hear me out," Harry continues, "Imagine waking up in the morning, cooking, cleaning and doing everything the same over and over and over. You know how tiring that gets? For me it was the same thing, nothing new and nothing different. Then I was adopted but still I was the same person. I was still going around the house cleaning and cooking without a second thought. Everything's the same and I just want to do something for her that is different. I want to give her that and I want to thank her for teaching me."

"Different, huh?" Akane said smiling at her friend.

"Yes, Akane-chan, you are my different, something that change my life," Harry confessed, "And I will never give it up for the world."

Akane suddenly felt a huge blush rush through her cheeks as Harry finished his explanations.

"Are you okay, you look a littler flustered, are you getting a cold?" Harry asks a little worry.

"Look Harry-kun! If you're bothered about Eva then don't think about it for a while," Akane said. She slapped Harry over the head and turned around to hide her deep crimson blush. "Just relax, it'll come to you."

"Akane," Harry said and then nodded his head, "thanks. I should make you your favorite dinner tonight."

"No prob!" Akane said smiling and then punch Harry's shoulder for making her blush, unbeknownst to our young fighter, "Better be sweet!"

Several days later Harry was making is way to the log cabin that was his on campus dorm. The theoretical lessons from Negi-sensei were getting easier to do. Simple spells came easy to him and most he could do without a wand. To add on to his growing list of things to do, Harry had found out that Sakurazaki Setsuna, the body guard of Konoe Konoka (the Deans granddaughter), knew kendo. Harry had asked to spar the other day and he found that when Chi was involved, it was a whole new level he had to reach.

As Harry opened the door to the cot, he came across Chachamaru who was making dinner. She was wearing her maid outfit and with a large light pink apron.

"Good evening Kousaka-san," Chachamaru greeted.

"Good evening Karakuri-san," Harry returned, "Would you like assistance?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I do not need one," Chachamaru politely replies. "Kousaka-san, master also informed me of tonight and ordered rest from extraneous activities."

"Why is that?" Harry asks sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She did not give a reason," Chachamaru said and turn off the stove. Harry watched Chachamaru move around the kitchen with grace. The smell of dinner attacked his senses reminding him that her cooking was superior to his. "And she told me she won't be joining us tonight."

"I see," Harry, said a little softly, "Have I done something to offend McDowell-sensei?"

"Yes," Chachamaru answered while placing food on the table for Harry. From the first time he had known Chachamaru, Harry would get blunt replies and little explanation, but this was the first time he had heard her said something in a bluntly harsh tone.

"I've analyzed as much as I can," she then place herself in the chair to Harry's right, "Master has lived a long lonely life as Negi-sensei had told you. During those times she has been subjected to a harsh lifestyle for just being what she is: a vampire and a mage."

"I wished I had known better," Harry said and then Chachamaru pick up the bowl and put steam rise in it and hand the bowl to Harry. The food display in front of him consists of cook fish and several sides of vegetables. "Thank you."

"Master has little experience in receiving good intentions," Chachamaru continue though her voice began to soften, "Many of those actions were hidden with extreme malice. Only a few had Master's acknowledgement, one being Negi-sensei and his father Nagi Springfield."

"I understand now, thank you," Harry said. This is the side he liked about Chachamaru. She was like an older sister who looks out for her friends or family. Her voice and actions may seem automatic and artificial, but Harry could tell there was some heart in those words. He was beginning to see more of Eva's personality and characteristics.

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell or Eva for short had grown up in a bitter world of fear and hate. She only experienced the negative side to a human psyche and when shown any kindness she would find the betrayal in many of those kind words. So she grew to hate and only experienced little of true kindness but it was short lived, Harry surmised. Being a vampire didn't help her that much either.

When Harry finished his dinner he got up and went to change so he could do a light jog around the Academy. The cold winter air rushes into his lungs and his feet making repeated noises. He was making his way towards the market square while passing several students and vendors.

Suddenly he passes a group of black suits. Time slows down to a halt. Harry glances at the group and spots several of them carrying large luggage bags. They had wide brim hats that cover their faces, and they wore dark trench coats to over their black suits. At that second, Harry notice a pistol underneath one of the trench coat.

As time resumes it course Harry made a sprint to the Dean's office. When Harry was about to knock on the door he heard several voice in the room.

"Security breach?" said someone and Harry knew that was the Dean.

"Yes," a younger voice said and Harry notice it was Negi, "A group of suspicious people is on school grounds. Our barriers didn't recognize them and the barrier couldn't track them very well. Also they had a dark aura around them."

"Ho, ho, ho, I see," the Dean said and then his voice became serious, "Lock down the areas where they were last seen and bring in everyone."

"Yes!" Negi said, "Everyone?"

"That's right, we're dealing with-"

Harry hears loud footsteps coming towards him and he silently hid in a corner where no one could see him. The teachers Harry knew as magical teachers came from down the hall and into the Dean's office.

"Bad news they got the target and Magic can't do a thing about it!" One of them said.

"What? Who?"

"They got her!"

Who? Harry thought.

"What do you mean Magic doesn't work?"

"When we tried to apprehend them we felt powerless as if our magic just left us!"

"Negi-boy, have Kaede-chan, Setsuna-chan and Ku-chan take this one," the Dean boom, "Anyone who uses magic will stay behind and create a barrier around the area so no one will leave. GO!"

"Hai!"

Our young fighter waits for everyone to leave and he made his way home thinking of what had happened. When he got there he was surprised to find the cabin in rubble. The door was broken down and windows were all shattered. The log cabin looked like a bomb went off inside of it.

"Chachamaru-san!" Harry said and sprints inside to find everything destroyed and there were several bullet holes sprayed all over the interior. Looking around he was trying to find the girl. His heart was pumping and beating so fast it felt like back then when he was trying to save Akane from the Yakuza.

"Chachamaru-san!" Harry yell and then he heard some noises from a room and he made his way over piles of debris. There he found Chachamaru under a door and looking all broken up. Her face had several scratches and her clothes looked burned.

"Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said with her metallic voice box.

"Are you okay?" Harry said moving the door off of her and began to look at any other hurt area he could ease.

"I am fine," Chachamaru said and she tries to move only to look like a strange force was revisiting her, "I am low on power. They took Master!"

"Why?" Harry said seeing if there were a plug or anything to help her. In his mind millions of questions were all firing a thousand miles a second.

"I don't know," She replied, "Underground cavern, near Library Island. They will be there. Save Master please."

"I will, just hold on!" Harry was looking around in a frantic manner and trying to see if there was anything to help Chachamaru.

"Go, I have already sent a message to Hagase-san, she will be here as soon as she can," Chachamaru said, "There isn't enough time, go! Save her before the full moon's apex!"

Harry got up and looks down at the doll like form of Chachamaru and knew that he had no room to argue and went into his room to gather his equipment. Within less than ten second Harry was in his black Dougi and a sword strap to his back and his two battle sticks horizontal on the back of his hip. His wrists were strapped with needles and, he was wearing a chain mailed made by his mother. Over his forearm, he also had on a Japanese style gauntlet. His fingers were wrapped in bondage and strapped to his forehead was a headband to keep the hair out of his face.

In one glance, any normal person would say that Harry was dressed looking like a ninja. Only thing off about the whole outfit was the sword. His sword and hilt was strapped together by small chain. One would think that a swordsman should never lock their weapon like that, but Harry had his reasons.

Harry made his way to the cavern near Library Island. On the way to the cavern he had to avoid everyone from his teacher to several securities who were trying to locate Harry. He knew that Chachamaru will be fixed by the residential Mad Robotic Scientist, Hagase-san. What's really troubling Harry at the moment was why did they kidnap McDowell-sensei?

Sure vampires were frowned upon in Europe, but they are a recognized entity in the European Magical Chart. As long as no vampire attacks any being, especially the magical communities, then by the charter, they can live as they want. The only country that is intolerant of Vampires is Russia, since their country is vast wasteland and human populations only congregate in vast villages and cities.

Japan has their own Vampires, but they are regulated by the King of Youkai, Rikuo. Rikuo was, surprisingly, the one who told Harry about this tidbit information. Oriental Vampire and Western Vampire are different in their tiers of violent tendencies. Oriental Vampire only feed when they are hungry, but the western vampire has a violent nature.

Harry shook his head and focus on the situations at hand. He was making his way towards a tone door and it looks like it has been there for centuries, but Harry knew it was there for half a century when Mahoura was being built. Harry steadily made his way towards the door and suddenly he fell to the one knee. This feeling he was experiencing was like when he finished his conditionings that his Fathers made him do. His breathing was heavy and his legs felt like jello.

Remembering the information that was told in the Dean's office, this must be the barrier they were talking about. It was amazing! Harry couldn't summon any magic as all. This was the greatest barrier against any magical beings. He has to have this for his family. This kind of ward, barrier, or enchantment was what he was looking for.

He was a smiling with excitement. The people who cast this spell must be experts at creating barrier spells that nullify magic source and take away magic reserves in a magical being! Harry was really excited to know how to recreate this barrier.

Standing up Harry took a deep breath and composed himself. He focused his body to use chi and looked at his manacles. The manacles that represent his magic weren't showing any signs of activity. The runic carvings were dead.

Harry silently prayed that he could study this barrier after he rescued Eva.

The young fighter made his way pass the stone door and silently descend into the dark dungeon. Echoes of his footsteps could be heard down the hallway like drums so he silenced his steps. His feet would touch the ground so that it doesn't make any noises, which would surprise any onlookers who noticed him. The path led Harry to a large opening that had a bright light.

There he saw five people, and to his suspicions it was that trench coat-wearing people who Harry passed by earlier that day. Some of the people who were there had their hats off so he could tell who they were. One of them was a burly man, who carried a large gun that could be mistaken for a cannon. Another was a six foot five black hair man who carried a sword on his waist. There was a girl who had several daggers strapped to her body. A fourth person was a tall bald man with one strange piercing at the bridge of his nose, and the last one was a man in his forties carrying several guns.

Looking around Harry could tell that this room was for a ritual spell of some kind. Looking up, he noticed that the ceiling was baring the sky and the full moon hanging over them. Several torches that perfectly lined the wall lighted the room. Then he saw her, McDowell-san was on a stone table. She was tied down and she wasn't moving.

If the stories were true, then she could've annihilated these people. The only explanations as to why she hasn't, already, were really obvious. They had a magical barrier that sucks magic right out of the person and without her potions Eva is nothing but a weak vampire, a child no less.

Harry took a step forward and everyone turn towards him.

"You are trespassing on private grounds and are charged with kidnapping," Harry said a loud, "Lay down you weapons and surrender."

"You kidding me, they send a fucking kid!" The bald headed one said and he gave a maniacal laugh. It was chilling and creepy. "Can I kill him? Please boss, can I?"

"No, he's probably enthralled by this vile creature!" The older looking man said.

"I'm sorry but I am not under any spell or enchantment," Harry said, disappointing the five.

"Of course you are! This beast's nothing: a cockroach!" The burly man said pointing at Eva.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks grounding one of his feet on the ground to get a better footing incase he needs it.

"We are going to rid this world of this vile creature!" The old man said, "For the sake of our Lord, we will."

"What has McDowell-san done to warrant such actions from you?" Harry asks while analyzing his soon to be opponents. One long range, two close quarter combat, one mid to close range combatant and the bald one was a mystery. There were no weapons to indicate his fighting style.

"This is the evil, undying Mage! Throughout history she has brought great destructions to the world. Rome, England and everywhere she went she has killed many innocents," The old man said, "Thousands upon thousands of people's blood was spilt and all of it are on her bloodstained hands."

"Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell," Harry began, "A full blooded daylight vampire, written in history as the most destructive puppet master of all time. Her records spans over a thousand years, her origin unknown to most people. She was turned when she was less than ten and her first kill after that. She traveled all over the world to hide from many hunters, bounty hunters and the likes.

"But tell me, have you ever looked passed the stories and myths of her ascensions to being the Dark Lady?" Harry said and when he got no replied, "Most of the stories were written from word of mouth, hearsay, and none of the scholars who wrote the stories has ever met McDowell-san. So tell me, how can that be accurate? You could have formulated the story like how people create false accusations against the Jews during the World War 2?

"So tell me Hunters, how can you be so sure of the accuracy of your tombs?" Harry said looking at all five of them, "I've been with McDowell-san for the past six months and she had never shown any violent tendency. Sure her powers have been sealed by the Thousand Mage's."

"All that talk!" The bald man shouted, nearly cutting off Harry. "I wanna kill him, could I come on boss, no ones needs to know, kill, kill, kill!"

"Quite!" The old man said, "We are doing this for our Lord, who gave us this mission to eradicate evil! We are doing this for the name of our Lord and for the good of the world."

"For who's good? For whose world? Your good, my good, someone else's good?" Harry shot back hotly, remembering his early days, "I was starve for the first half of my life, I was beaten, cursed at and a slave!"

"Then you agree this is for good!" The old man said smiling, "All that was done b-"

"All of it was done by my own flesh and blood!" Harry interrupted, "They said all this beating is for my own good! All the food that was given to me, even though it was just table scraps, was given by the good of their heart!"

Harry went silent for a second and stare at all five of them.

"Her punishment has been given to her by the Thousand Mage, even you can recognize it!" Harry said, "Release her at ones."

"The Thousand Mage is not part of our group-"

"This is getting nowhere," Harry mutter and for the first time in his life he made his decision without thinking through, he put his right feet forward and his right hand went to one of his sticks that was at his hip. "Prepare your selves."

In that instant Harry flash through several yards and they all gape at the incredible speed this nine year old was doing. A second later someone act on instant and intercept Harry. This person was the tall man with a sword. His sword was a rapier, a sword for fast thrust and little slice. Harry had never gone up with a western swordsman before and he knew this was going to be difficult than anything he ever encounters.

This person was good, Harry thought while dodging his thrusts and slice. He could feel the air being pierced when the sword pass his body. This person was touching master level but not there yet. Harry's opponent was moving and trying to end it as fast as he could but Harry's dodging was above normal.

"Vou ar good!" He said and took a step back, "I am Van Vensara, apprentize to Rik Laztrun."

"Kousaka Harry," Harry introduced, "Second apprentice of Ryozanpaku. Son to Kousaka Shigure, Master of blades and weapons."

Ryozanpaku! Everyone thought at the same time. The name is well known among the underground fighters and elite sports fighters.

"Ryozanpaku?" Van mutter and then his lips curl into a smile. "Continue!"

A flash later Harry pulls out his sticks and held them like a dual sword. On his left hand, he had his stick reverse where the long end sticks away from his thumb. A second later Harry was on the offensive. His strikes were making contact with the rapier. Resounding clash bounce of stonewalls. The young fighter took a step back and thrust with his right stick towards his opponent head. Van took a step back knowing that the stick was too short to reach him.

Looking at the short stick Van knew that it should've stop but it was still coming towards him. In that instant a loud crack echo and Van stumble back a little bit.

How can zat ztick be extended? Iz it magic? Van thought.

When Harry pulls his stick back Van knew how he did it. The stick was now a bow staff. Those two sticks were part set of a staff. When Harry came in for a thrust he simultaneously hook the sticks together to create a staff so he could reach Van.

"Vou ar good," Van restated. He then rubs his forehead and thanks the Lord that Harry wasn't using a spear. If Harry did use a spear then Van would be dead.

Harry twirls the staff around a little bit and then he had one end pointing at Van. Both gave a calculating stare. The flow battle is at a stand still and both fighters were trying to find out about their opponents weakness.

Without warning, Van came at Harry and began to assault him. Harry dodges and blocks the attack and he was losing ground. Van was pushing Harry back and his staff wasn't being useful to counter a fast succession from the rapier. The movement was faster than he had realized and Harry paid for it by getting scrape here and there. His dougi had several rips and tear.

Harry steps forward dodging the jabs and slice. With that step he was behind Van's guard. The look of amazement could be seen on Van's face. Harry had his left shoulder pointing at Van's body. He brought up his right hand and shot forward with his palm aiming under his opponent's chin. Van barely dodges the attack by instinctively bending his upper body to his right and swinging his left knee towards Harry, who hopped and did a mid-air barrel roll dodging the counterattack. Now Harry was behind Van, who knew he was screwed.

Harry places both hands on Van's lower back, slam his right feet forward and his opponent went flying. Van tumbled and rolled until he caught himself. The fencer stared at the young fighter with much hate.

"Vou are good!" Again Van repeat, his eyes had that gleam that told Harry this fight wasn't over just yet, "Vhy don't vou draw zat sword?"

"Because I don't want to harm you," Harry stated.

"Harm me?" Van spat out and began to focus on his anger, "A sword's meant to kill!"

"It isn't the sword that makes it deadly, it's the wielder that does," Harry chant off, "Also I am not adequate enough to wield a katana."

The young black hair fighter twirls his staff around and knew how to win this fight.

I need to get closer, Harry assessed, and then there it was, the next move that came to his head.

Harry sprints forward and twirls his staff behind him and hand it off to his left hand where he swings the staff at his opponent's tight shoulder. Van ducks under the staff and thrusts his rapier at the young fighter. In that second a click could be heard as Harry's staff disassembles to two-quarter stick. Harry still had a grip on the stick and swings outward with his left hand barely dodging the thrust.

The sword scratches his chain mail and tore off a patch of his clothes. He drops the stick and grab Van's wrist and launch several devastating knee blows to Van's stomach and chest. Harry releases the wrist and uses his right hand to grab Van's neck and launch his left elbow to the side of his head to finish the fight.

Suddenly Harry jumps off of Van and did several back flips and lands on his feet. In his right hand were several throwing knives.

Van was a little daze after that encounter. This was the first time in a long time since he felt a blow to his body. The hits from this small little kid were so powerful it felt like a sledge hummer. Looking at the kid, Van knew that his fight was interrupted and thanked his comrade because he knew he was going to lose or worst, die but his warrior's pride was screaming at him.

"Vhy did vou inturrept?" Van asks his comrade who was next to him.

"The kids a Ryozanpaku," The girl said who had her combat knife ready. "Can't underestimate him."

"Yo ho!" Someone yells out and all heads turn the voice. Harry glance back to see Kaede, Ku, and Setsuna. All three of them were in their warrior outfit. Kaede was in her ninja garb, Ku was in her Chinese martial arts clothes and Setsuna was in her samurai out fit.

For the first time Harry saw Setsuna's white wings that had been stretch out to look like they were cover everyone underneath her wings.

"He is good," Setsuna commenting Harry's fight.

"Indeed," Kaede agree, "I think you holding out on me, Harry-bozu."

"Oh they look strong," Ku said excited, "Great Uncle apprentice is good."

"More kids!" The bald one said excitedly and pulls out an automatic shotgun and AA-12. "This is great. Gahaaahaa! I want to kill them all!"

"Rogues, all of you are trespassing and had kidnapped a student of Mahoura Academy," Setsuna said drawing her sword while at the same time receding her white wings from, "Surrender now."

"What vile creature to tell me to do such things!" The old man spat out at Setsuna, "Such heretics for defiling the image of our Messenger!"

"I'm a Tengu," Setsuna said grounding her feet and ready her sword.

"Where's Springfield-sensei?" Harry shot up.

"He can't make it through the barrier," Setsuna reply eyeing the AA-12 really closely, "Anyone who rely on magic will not be of help; only us Chi users!"

"I take baldy!" Ku shouts out.

"Big Guy," Kaede continue.

"Leader!" Harry shot in.

"No!" Setsuna interject, "Take knife fighter!"

Harry gave second look at Setsuna and finally he agrees. He wasn't a master level fighter and he knew he would lose or worse, die. Nodding to the Kenjutsu master Harry made his way towards the girl, hoping that Setsuna will be victorious against a leader of this group of skilled people.

"Don't think I'll make it easy on yah for being a kid!" the girl said displaying her combat knife in each hand.

"Name," Harry asks pulling out his tanto.

"Not on first date yet and yah asking me to change name to yours, You European's are ballsy," She retort, "Angelina Rush, call me Angie."

"_American_?" Harry asks and Angie gave a look, "_I'm fluent in many languages, one being English_."

"_Yeh, not bad_," Angie reply, she then began to lightly bounce on her foot.

Harry eyed his opponent carefully and then his eyes avert to Van who was on the ground. His eyes had a look of defeat and Harry knew that he wouldn't interfere because, his honor demands so. Our young fighter places his right feet forward and had his ten-inch blade tanto in his right hand.

Around Harry, everyone was in position. Setsuna was across the room from opposite of the Leader. Kaede was next to her and made several calculating options against her opponent. Finally Ku was awing at the AA-12 fully automatic shotgun but after another second snort at the contraption.

A falling rock signals the start of the fight.

Please read and review

Omake!

Harry and Akane was making their way off the train station while at the same time not looking to where they were going. Harry had his book in hand and Akane was following him. After an hour of walking they came up to a school fence, fancy as they were, it told of power and wealth. Harry thought this would be the place since Mahora is really an expensive place and large as well.

So the two young students made their way up the school with their luggage in tow. Not many of the resident students took notice of two nine year olds in their school. Harry was having a hard time knowing where the Headmaster's office was so he opts to asks the students.

"Excuse me, where can I find the Headmaster's office?" Harry asks one of the female students who looks down at them with one glance and pull out her cell phone. Within a second an older female dress in suits and skirt pull up behind her and with one look the businesswoman told them where the Headmaster's office were.

Following the instructions of the woman in business attire. They made their way up several stairs and Harry without thinking carried both Akane's luggage and his at the same time. They weren't that heavy, were they? Sure a nine year old was carrying a rolling luggage and a hiking pack, as will as several thick books. One would say it was a sight to be seen.

After another corridor they came up to several loud noises and it came from one room.

"Headmaster!" One shouted and Harry knew that he got the right room. Harry made his way to the office, ignoring the signs saying 'Music Room 3'.

Harry and Akane came to a sight that didn't really match to what an office would look like. There in front of them stood several people sitting around a couch and there were seven were staffs.

One of them was a blonde hair teen that was surrounded by several girls in their school uniforms. All of them seem to be entrance at every word he spoke.

"Tamaki-sensei!" One of the girls shouts out.

"Yes my dear student," Tamaki sensei said looking at his student with a love in his eyes, "I, as your teacher, will do anything to help you graduate and teach all one needs to know about love."

With that said the girl who called on the teacher's name melted into the couch and all the girls around them squeal like Harry had never heard before.

"Excuse me," Harry said getting a few attentions and one of those were Tamaki Sensei who shot up and knelt in front of Harry.

"Yes my lovely students," Tamaki said taking Harry's hand into his, "I have never catered to anyone like you before, such elegant, and beauty you exudes. I as your professor will lead you down the road of love and maidenhood."

Tamaki sensei began to trace one of his fingers along Harry's left cheek and slowly got closer.

"Such beauty at a young age, I shall wait for you when you bloom into an elegant woman that you will become," Tamaki whispers in Harry's ears.

Harry looks around the room and found someone who can help him. Within a matter of seconds Harry had Tamaki-sensei down on the floor. After another seconds Tamaki was hogtied and both his arms and legs were behind his back. Another second later they were in front of the school security who was in the same room.

"Excuse me officer," Harry said while dragging Tamaki behind him on, "I believe this person was about to abduct me and molest me. As an officer of the school grounds I believe this is a case of attempt kidnapping. As I analyzed this situations I believe you have a pedophile on campus."

"Hey let me go!" Tamaki begs, "Mori-senpai save me!"

"Please pardon my senpai over here," Someone said walking up to Harry. This person was in a suit and carrying a clipboard, "You must have misunderstood, and we are not really staffs of this school. We are students."

"Yes, we are the Host Club!" Tamaki said smiling and his eyes sparkling, it looked weird even though he was hogtied.

"Host Club?" Harry asks looking seeing that there were mainly girls and the only male in the vicinity were those in a suits and one female dressed as female instructor.

"Yes!" One answer and this person had pink hair while the next person had blue hair.

"We are the host club," The blue hair person said

"Here to entertain the ladies of our school," Said the pink hair

"And to give a happy ending to those who wish so." Finished the blue hair.

"You are not the staff?" Harry asks and he looks down at Tamaki who shook his head in a blur. "My apologies, officer the this is a case of prostitution. Giving out service to others using a body to service the female sexual needs."

"Harry-kun!" Akane shout out after getting over her initial shock, then she round on Harry and suddenly she launches one punch at Harry, "What are you doing!"

"I see," said one of the member after some explanation from Akane, "I am sorry but this isn't Mahoura Academy, we are Ouran High School."

"Oh, we've must gotten off on the wrong station," Harry said while presenting a huge bruise on his right cheek, "We must get going before dark."

"Mahoura?" Tamaki murmur, "Isn't that one of the elite school for commoners?"

"Yes," someone with the glasses said while closing his laptop.

"Oh good, Mama-chan knows best," Tamaki tease the glasses wearing student.

"Please forgive me, we must be going," Harry said and was about to leave the door when he turns around and face Tamaki, "Tamaki-san, I am a boy, have a good day."

The two young students left the room leaving a stone face blonde hair teen. Everyone in the room wasn't fazed by the declaration.

"YOU guys KNEW!" Tamaki shouts at everyone.

"Off course my lord," Said the pink hair twin

"It wasn't that hard," Said the blue hair twin

"How many nine year old girls do you know who wears a loose slacks?" They both finished in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah Tamaki senpai it wasn't that difficult," the female of the host club said.

"Haruhi, daughter, why must this feel like our first time meeting!" Tamaki shouts to the heavens while crying fountains of tears.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said to the black hair glasses teen. With a nod Tamaki was face first on the ground with a dart sticking out of his neck. "Thank you, Mata ashita mina-san. (Everyone, see you tomorrow.)


	13. Hallow Heart Part 3

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a great winter and the pipes are frozed so I'm having the time of my life.

Forgive me!

13 Hallow Heart: Breaking the Chain of Fear

Harry was starring intently at his opponent. His opponent's posture was relaxed as she bounced from one foot to the other, which compromised the fact that she was an agile opponent. This will be a fast match, but how long will it last? Harry was pretty sure that his opponent was a fast and a close combat fighter. Yet all those knives strapped to her body were telling him something else.

The young, long-haired fighter focused his attentions on his opponent, ignores the happenings around him. A rock fell off in the distance, signaling the start of the fight. In that instant Angie attempted to jab and slice with her knives as Harry dodged and parried the attacks. Harry was right. She's really fast. In every chance she could get, she would sweep with her leg and try to trip Harry. Everything about Angie gave Harry the excitement of facing someone stronger.

Harry dodged several times and then brought his left knee up to block her left slice. Turning sideways, he unleashes his kicks. The kicks were blocked several times perfectly, preventing any blows, but Harry wasn't aiming for a hit. He was trying to get some room. When Angie was a good ten feet away Harry's suspicions came true. Without warning, multiple knives sailed the air and left Harry dodging the attacks. Some of the knives nicked through his vest and did little damage to him.

Harry's opponent at close range was dangerous but she was just as lethal at a distance. Her throws were deadly accurate and powerful, Harry assessed. After dodging several other knives, Harry knew that she wasn't the type to throw her knives around like a desperate maniac.

A second later Harry flicked out his fingers, sending two needles, towards Angie who dodged the needles at the last second. The look that Angie gave Harry was a surprised one. She didn't think Harry was a projectile person. The young fighter looked back at the girl and arched one of his eyebrows to her and it said, 'Two can play at that game'.

On her end Angie was reassessing her opponent. She didn't know that this kid was a projectile specialist. The way he used his wrist was like none she had seen before. The speed and accuracy was deadly, and she felt like he wasn't really aiming for her at all. The needle seemed like a graze shot, a warning throw… a warning?

Suddenly she felt a blast from behind her and was thrown off her feet. With a grace of a cat she lands on her feet. Knowing who did that.

"Hey asshole!" Angie shouts out at the crazed trigger-happy AA-12 wielding comrade. "Watch where ya're shooting that grenade launcher!"

"Shut up and kill the kid already!" The man laughs back.

Harry cautiously took a quick look around and saw that Ku-san was still fighting the gunman and Nagase-san had already defeated her opponent. Sakurazaki-san was still fighting the leader of the group.

Harry turned back to the girl and saw her coming at him. She came in for a punch and Harry instinctively dodge it. As the fight continues both fighters were trading blow after blow and missing numerous times. After another minute of continues fighting Harry jumps back and dodge the incoming knives.

Slowly it dawn on him that he has to use his sword. Harry grudgingly un-clip his strap and laid his sword in his left hand.

"I thought you don't wanna use a sword kid?" Angie shot in.

"It's the only way," Harry said and glance upward, the moon was nigh and it was getting closer to the Apex. With one click on the lock, the chains came off and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The thud was loud enough to overcome the sound of explosions.

Harry hands were trembling with tremendous fear. He couldn't stop the shaking but he knew it was the only way to finish this fight. His sword shakes without stopping and when he tries to calm himself it didn't help one bit. Harry took a stance and shook his right hand to get the shakiness out but it was no use.

Yes, the magic isn't there… but it was still dangerous.

His right should and right feet were pointing at the girl and his other shoulder and feet were on the other side. Harry places his left hand that was hold the sword on his left hip. Trying as he might the fear of hurting the girl was greater the need to win this fight.

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"_Remember Harry, the wielder can make anything into a weapon, a weapon can also be use as if it were not a weapon." His mother ones said during his visit back home._

"_Do you mean that the weapon is not a weapon unless the wielder makes it into one?"_

"_Correct my son," His mother said, praising him, "I have used many weapons and have not killed for so long. When someone says that a weapon is meant to kill then how do I not have blood on my hand?" _

"_Because you didn't want too?" Harry said with a genuine smile._

Harry snaps his eyes open and found his resolution. He gave a wicked grin that set his opponent off her balance.

"Are you going to kill me kid?" She asks with sarcasm in her voice.

"No," answer Harry.

"That sword is made for killin'," Angie stated and took up a stands.

"I've told this to your friend, but you seem to have misheard me. Let me tell you something my mother ones told me: it's the wielder that does the killing, not the weapon," Harry said and then ground his foot, "And I choose not to kill."

His opponent shook her head and readied herself.

This next move, Harry thought, should end this fight.

Off to the side Kaede was putting her weapons away except for her giant shuriken. She was looking at Harry and saw him without the chains that had bind his blade. This was the first time she will witness the young prodigy use the fabled sword techniques of the Ryozanpaku. Looking off towards the Chinese fighter, Ku had finally sent her opponent against the wall and the look on her face told Kaede that she had the easiest opponent, which always upsets Ku to no end.

Setsuna on the other hand was having a little difficulty dealing with the leader of the group. She couldn't get close enough to attack physically, but she wouldn't dare use any chi attacks, which could inflict fatal damage onto Eva. Looking back at Harry, Kaede gave a mental note to spar with him in Eva's glass world to see his true power.

Harry placed his left thumb on the sword guard and pressed the sword forward out of its sheath. Harry laid his right hand on the handle and gripped it. The shakiness from before was gone, and his nervousness vanished after remembering his mother's words. How he ever forgot them was something he had to look seriously into. Something so important shouldn't have been forgotten so easily.

He then set his focus on the girl and studied her. Harry spotted several weak points and on the girl's body. Then he had it. This strike will end this fight and without killing her. The wait seemed forever for Angie and she was getting a little nervous. The kid was staring at her like a piece of meat and it was pissing her off.

Harry ground his feet and vanished, moving forward for his decisive move. Angie didn't know what hit her. All she knew was that the kid was in front of her and the next he was several feet behind her. His sword drawn and a dust cloud floats where he ones stood. After a third second she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

The young fighter sheathed his sword and turned around towards his defeated foe.

"You did well," Kaede said after landing behind Harry. "That was on par with shundo but that wasn't shundo was it?"

"Shundo?" Harry asks.

"It's a technique for moving at a super sonic speed. One would normally put chi or magic to their feet so with one step they can cover up to several meters and more if trained correctly," Kaede explain, "but I didn't witness a shundo! That move had no energy but your own muscle strength, a flash step in the arts of swordsmanship I believe. I look forward in sparing with you after this."

Harry look towards the last remaining opponent. This old man had a crazed look on his face. Setsuna was moving around the old man but couldn't get close to him. Every time she five feet away he would let loose so many bullets that Setsuna had to re-think about her approach. Harry on the other hand was seeing something that no one was seeing. The old man was desperate but what for?

Harry, Ku and Kaede made their ways to Setsuna who was sweating profusely.

"There's something about him," Setsuna puff out trying to catch her breath, "Every time I get close to him my strength just fade away. My sword would feel like a tons and I can barely dodge his bullets."

Harry heard what Setsuna had said and stares closely at the old man and he thought, 'The old man must have some sort of barrier around him that affects anyone who gets close.'

"Does any body know anything about barriers?" Harry asks the three older teens.

"No," two of them answered.

"I know a little bit of it," Setsuna answer.

"He has a barrier around him like the ones surrounding this place," Harry theorized, "and I think that the magic that is being pulled out of any magic users are powering said barrier."

"Uh oh," Ku chime in, "There is magic outside too."

Harry gave Ku blank looked that told everyone he didn't understand her.

"There's a barrier outside of this tomb that is on top of the one you mentioned," Setsuna explains, "Kuso."

"And the moon is coming to a peak," Harry said towards the sky.

"We need to get him away from Eva-san," Kaede said and with one swing of her arm, she sent her large shuriken at the old man who had two large pistols in each of his hands. The shot echo in the chamber and the shuriken veer from the target and smash into the wall behind the old man.

Harry was on the move when Kaede launched her attack. He began to send out all of his projectiles as fast as he could while sprinting towards the old man. They didn't have time to think because they have less than a second before the Apex. His shurikens and needles fly straight towards the old man. In the split seconds the old man sent out his bullets to intercept the on coming attacks.

As the young boy got closer, he was running out of ammunition. Grabbing his sword, Harry sent it out towards the old man, like a missile. His sword flew like an arrow, and with that last distraction diverting him long enough, Harry was in front of him. When Harry was in front the old man, the old man brought his guns inward to point at the boy in front of him. He thought that this was going to be an easy kill. Oh, how wrong he was.

Harry instantly jump up and send out both his arms to block the old man's arm from aiming his guns at him. The martial artist brought both his feet up and had his knees against his chest. His feet shot out, striking the old man in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall.

Harry landed with one knee on the ground. His breathing was heavy and the barrier that the old man had around him took a lot of energy to overcome. The barrier seems to add some sort of enormous weight to anyone within it, slowing whoever was within the barrier down to a snail crawl. Luckily for Harry, he had been trained with heavy statues strapped to his body.

The old man regained his footing after crashing into the wall. He knew that from this distance the brat couldn't make it in time to stop him from shooting his guns. He went and reaches for another gun that was on his many holsters. He brings his guns up and points it at the boy. With one pull of his finger the brat was going to die!

Click.

"What?" the old man thought looking at his gun. He knew that all of his guns were armed and full.

Harry stood up after landing on one of his knees and in his right hand he let loose several metal parts. The old man stare closely at the metal parts the brat dropped. Suddenly he realized what those parts were. They were the hammers, one of the most important pieces of any gun to fire a bullet.

When…how did he? The man thought trying to analyze the events that came to pass.

Realization dawn on the old man, Harry had his hands in a snake style fist and strike so fast that he couldn't see it. The strikes were aimed at every single hammer in reach of the young fighter before he brought his arms to block the old man's arms.

"It's over!" Harry said staring at the old man.

Looking closer Harry saw the haggard old man. His eyes were narrowed and had a craze glaze over it. Harry noticed that the old man's skin was paler than your average person and his lips were dried like never before.

"You're dying!" Harry said in shock.

"Not after tonight!" The old man shouted aloud and he began to glow, "After I kill _it_, I will become immortal!"

Harry didn't say anything, and then he spots another glow from the corner of his eyes. Looking back he was presented with his magic instructor who now glow an eerie dark blue. Looking back at the old man Harry knew there was some sort of connections between the two but how to disconnect it was beyond his understanding.

"What's happening?" Setsuna shouts out while landing next to Eva.

"It seems he used a ritual to transfer Eva's immortality to himself," Harry theorized, "With the power of the full moon to back it up."

"Wouldn't he become a vampire too?" Kaede said and land next to Setsuna after that Ku joins in.

"Hmm," Harry said closing his eyes and held out his right arm, "Orochi, I need your eyes!"

Quickly the green serpent pokes his head out from underneath sleeves and peer around the chamber with his killer green eyes.

"This is bad," Orochi said seeing things no human could see, "He'd used a lot of different arrays, some of them Chamo-sama hadn't instructed me yet. Most of the array connects with the old man and Eva-chan."

"How can we break it?" Harry asks noticing the old man began to age backward. The old man's hair began to turn form grey to darker red. "And fast!"

"I don't know!" Orochi panic swerving his head from side to side, "unless!"

"What is he saying?" All three female fighters shot in.

"Harry make a contract with Eva-chan," Orochi orders and leap out of Harry's sleeves. The snake began to draw a circle around the blond vampire. "I'm almost done! Get over here quickly!"

Harry did as he was instructed. He was next to Eva who was on an altar, lying on her back and in her school uniform. Eva looks like she was aging rapidly. Her golden hair was turning grey really fast. Her skins were shifty from her wonderful tone skin to a darker color.

"Orochi!" Harry snaps. "What do I do?"

"JUST KISS HER!" All three female fighters instruct remembering the runic drawings from their past adventures.

"No-oo," Eva said in a groggily sound, "I will-ill-il not-t-t be-be-bec-c-come a slave!"

"I am sorry but this is the only way to save you," Harry said and bent down to kiss her on her lips but she stop his advances and push on his forehead.

"Didn't you hear what I said!" Eva scream at Harry who was a little perplex by the girl's reaction. She was thrashing around and pushing Harry away from her.

"Please forgive me," Harry said softly and with one quick motion he put his left hand behind Eva's head and used his right hand to grab her wrists, he then dive in and kiss her.

The kiss activate Orochi's runic array circle and at the end of it a card materialized in between Eva and Harry. The card was the size of a taro card. Suddenly, the card multiplied and there were two cards. One of them had an image of Harry and another of Eva.

On Harry's card, there was an image of him facing sideways with his left hip facing the viewer. He was in his dougi uniform and with an added cloak and cow on his back. His left hand was at his side with his katana and from his foot to the top of his head circle variations of weapons. The weapons surround Harry like a mass of whirlwind.

Harry reaches out and grab for his card and look down at Eva who had her colors returning without a problem.

"I thought I would never see this day," said Setsuna with a smirk.

"Indeed, Sestu-dono," answers Kaede sharing the same smirks as Setsuna.

"Oh, Eva-chan!" Ku jumps in excitedly, "Now what we do with Oji-san?"

"Well, he did gain some youth," Setsuna chime in staring at the old man leaning against the wall but he looked like he aged back five to ten years, "He won't die yet, so gained several years in prison to find a cure for his sickness, but using the Order of something as a front to do horrid things, despicable!"

"Let's get out of here," someone suggested and they all agree after breaking down the barrier ward that surrounds the area. They left the clean up duty to the rest of the staff of Mahora.

Several days later and the incident were left behind. Harry was making his way back to the reconstructed cabin. The story behind the destruction was some sort of gas leak and it exploded. The intruders were taken to a secure prison and shipped out of Japan to somewhere in Europe where the Order was stationed.

When Harry opens the door there he was met with Eva who was on the couch sipping her tea. The young child eye his magic instructor carefully and knew something was going to happen after all they haven't talked since the incident in the tomb.

"Is there something on your mind McDowell-san?" Harry asks.

"The contract!" Eva said hotly and she points to the couch across from her, "Sit!"

Harry did as he was told.

"Do you know what you've done?" Eva said and her eyes narrow, "The contract your snake drew was incorrect!"

"Incorrect?" Harry asks.

"Every time there's a contract there had always been a mage and a partner," Eva began, "What just happened between our contract has never happened before!" Eva pulls her card out and shows Harry her Pactio card. "I don't know how it happened but we both got a pactio card."

"I don't understand? Isn't supposed to happen?" Harry asks then Eva gave a look that scared him.

"The kid didn't tell you about pactio did he?" Eva asks and Harry gave a blank look that answered the question.

"I know that the master and the partner will each get their card. One for the partner to use an artifact while the mage attains an identical copy for proof of contract and it is used for communication and transport," Harry said.

Both Eva and Chachamaru stares at Harry for a little bit until Eva gave a death glare that promised pain beyond measure.

"Let me explain, Master," Chachamaru interrupt her master sensing her agitation. "A contract can only be one way. After the contract the partner to mage will gain an artifact through that contract. What you have encounter between my master and you are a surprised. Incidentally a mage with a partner can gain an artifact through another contract. This contract is separate from the first contract.

"The reason why is 'flow of magic'. The mage gives his or her partner magic to boost their artifacts or boost the partner in strength and magic. A one-way street, it can only be done like this. There have never been two different artifacts under one contract before each for the partner and for the mage. The results are unknown and how it react to the 'flow of magic' may danger both you and my master."

After listening, Harry carefully examined Eva's pactio card. To his surprise it was indeed different from his. On her card it displayed an image showing Eva facing the audience and she was in her cape and gown. There were several bats flying out from her cape and she had her hands out with her palm upward as if to lay deck of cards. Between her hands float several bottles that Harry could only surmise as potion vials.

The layouts of the card, the details, were as so. The Roman numeral is VII, seven, on the upper left hand corner of the card. On middle top said Master and Partner's card. On the top right states the color and it was crimson, prisma, and a very rare color to get. The front close to the bottom shows the full name of Eva. Underneath the name states her title as his partner, Potion Mage. Near the bottom of the card underneath the partner's title states the virtues and direction. For Eva were justitia or Justice and for direction was West or occidens in Latin and her astrology sign's were mars.

Harry took out his card and examines it. His Roman number was XIII or thirteen. The card was also a master and partner card. His color sign is silver and green and the silver color is another rare color. His name was displayed near the bottom. His name on the other hand wasn't Harry James Potter because it was Harry Cousaca. His title was Battle mage and his virtue was Bravery or Audicia. His direction was west and his astrology sign sun or sol.

"Have you activated the card?" Chachamaru asks.

"No I have not," Harry asks leaning back into his couch and knew this was a serious matter. "Have you McDowell-san?"

"No," Eva answers bluntly.

"Shall we experiment with our artifacts?" Harry suggests.

"I highly recommend this course of action Master," the green hair android added.

"Fine!" Eva shot and said "Adeat!"

Suddenly Eva dawn her cape and wore her sleek black gown. On her hip rest what look like belts. There were two belts to be exact. Both belts attach at the same place on her left hip but the two part ways on her right side. It has two belts, one having numerous small vials that were resting on her right hip. The second one was lower near her right thigh. This belt had larger vials that hold different shape vials.

"That's it?" Eva said staring down at her vials, "Unless."

Eva pulls three vials and throws it at a wall. The vials shatter and the content spray all over the wall. Suddenly the wall began to grow thick ice. She looks back at her hip and the vials were restored as if they were always there.

"It seems I will never run out of vials," Eva said examining her artifact, "Also each vials will become what I wanted when I pull it off my belt."

"Kousaka-san," Chachamaru spoke up getting Harry's attention, "Well you?"

"Adeat!" Harry said and his card glow for a second until it turns into a dagger. Harry plays with it for a bit. He thought a staff would be bettered suited for him and surprisingly the dagger changes into a red rod staff. Then he thought of a sword and it turns into a sword. He then thought of the large shuriken Kaede used and his artifact turns into that.

"It seems your artifact's just like that block head Rakan!" Eva said unimpressed.

"I don't believe so master," said Chachamaru, eyeing Harry's artifact, "it can change into any weapon Kousaka-san desire. Kousaka-san can you pull out our katana and place the artifact next to it?"

Harry did was he was told and again he was surprise to see is sword vanish into the card. Without think Harry put his hand on the card like he was pulling a rabbit out of it. The sword came out as if as if it was being unsheathed from its scabbard.

"It also acts as a storage device for any weapon Kousaka-san wishes," Chachamaru states.

Harry then placed the card next to the sword, and the sword glowed for a second before it dissipated.

"In addition the artifact places a fixed amount of magic in the object and allows the weapon to be more easily used for magic incantations," Chachamaru surmised, "Thus the item can be used as a foci instead of needing a wand. I've taken the liberty of calling Negi-sensei, Yui-san, Takamichi sensei, Konoe-sensei and Ku-sander-san."

"What!" Eva shot up and at that moment a knock was heard at the door. "After this, you and I are going to have a long talk!"

The said people who Chachamaru called were now sitting on the couches around the coffee table.

"So you're telling us that these two… formed a contract?" Negi asks Chachamaru and gave a stifle laugh at how absurd the situation was for his former sensei.

"Eva-chan committed into a contract?" The Headmaster restated and also trying to keep in his fits of laughs.

"Yes, their artifact cards are really intriguing at best," Chachamaru answers.

"You are worry about the flow of magic then?" Takamichi jumps in. "So they have only one road to move their magic from one another and you theorized that when they try to use it at the same time it will likely collide or a tug of war."

"Correct," answer Chachamaru.

"Thus a simple answer to a complicated problem," Yui joins in, "don't transfer magic."

"We have insufficient data about the artifacts," Chachamaru stated, "But limiting magic transfer could possibly insure the safety of both my master and her apprentice."

"Have you met with this problem before, Albireo?" Takamichi asks the white robe black hair man who was called Albireo.

"No I have not, this is the first time I've heard of this before," Albireo responds, "Who drew the circle?"

"That would be my apprentice!" Chamo said popping from Negi's shoulder, this white ermine then pulls out a cigarette and took a couple drags, "Hey Orochi! Draw the circle, don't worry about it, there's no one to contract."

Orochi slither out of Harry's sleeve and onto the table in between the professor and drew the magical contract circle like he was trained to do. After he was finished everyone stare at the magical circle and thought for a moment.

"That looks right," Chamo said jumping on the table, "There's nothing wrong with what you drew."

"If it's not the magic circle, can it be the contractors?" Yui suggested and pull out her artifact, **Orbis Sensualium Pictus. **"I will research some more."

"Good, for now let's not try to play with fate and never transfer magic," the headmaster suggested.

"GOOD! Now get out of my house!" Eva spat.

"Oh does kitty need a nap?" Albireo cooed, petting the long blonde hair short girl.

"Cut it OUT!" Eva ground out swatting the offending hand.

After everyone left the cabin, Harry was left alone with Eva and Chachamaru. He was then interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. Harry was in his room finishing up a report for his class.

"Come in," Harry replies to the knock. There at the door stood Eva, "Is there something you wish to talk about McDowell-sensei?"

"Um," Eva start off but look away, "I…I want to say thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Harry reply.

"Why?" Eva asks, "Don't say it was because I'm your teacher."

"The reason why I saved you wasn't because of that," Harry said standing up and walking closer to Eva, "I saved you because I wanted to, and you are my friend. I know the loneliness you are feeling and the pains are everlasting. I can see it in your eyes and don't deny it. I have told you that I was like that ones."

"I'm...not good at receiving these kinds of things," Eva said gaining some confidence in her voice, "I know what you're doing and I really appreciate it but you're just wasting your time."

Harry stared at Eva and gave her a smile that confused the blonde vampire, "but it's my time, not yours, and I want to waste it on you, McDowell-sensei. After all we only live once, no matter if you're immortal or not. Even though you have seen and felt pain doesn't mean you have to hide who you are."

"I know!" Eva shot in looking away from Harry's green eyes.

"Remember McDowell-san," Harry said giving another pleasant smile, "You have friends, a lot of them in fact, and so don't be afraid to get hurt. Let us in so we can help and leave your fear behind. It's better to leave your friends with a smile, rather than a frown."

Eva observes the kid in front of her. His maturity exceeded her expectations and he soaked up his magical training like fish to water. The way he spoke was full of wisdom for one so young and it made Eva uneasy. This feeling that was welling up inside of her hasn't made its presence known for quite sometimes.

"Are you feeling all right?" Harry asks seeing his teacher turning red, "Do you have a fever?" He put one of his hands on her forehead to check her temperature, but suddenly-

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Eva screeches and sends one powerful right hook, sending Harry across the room to crash against the wall. After that Eva stomped towards her room grumbling death threats and mumbling about how Harry's training will be his final resting place.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked to no one in particular while sliding down the wall and onto his bed.

…


	14. Graduation

Unbeta

Sorry it took so long to update, just got a lot of life unexpectancy moved several times so I haven't got time to sit down and write.

We are getting down to the end of this first series of "History Strongest Magistre Harry Potter".

Review please

14

Graduation

A good year and a half has gone by and Harry was awaiting his diploma from England after sending his magistre results. Our young fighter had grown in height as will as in length with his hair. His emerald green eyes stare blankly at the crowd in front of him who moved at an easy pace. Harry was walking back to his school with his childhood friend Akane and several of his classmates.

As Harry was walking by he notice several large signs and balloons being hung and he knew what it was. This week was the Mahora festival and like last year it will be a wide academy event. Every district will be involved from Elementary all the way up to college level academics and clubs as will. Like any other Mahora festival, it will be big and dangerous.

"I guess a café for our classroom will do," The blue hair girl said getting Harry's attention.

"Indeed," Harry agreed and then they made their way into their respective classroom. There they were met with girls screaming and yelling about what to wear. While on the other end of the room an argument was raging about what color will this or that be.

"Yet we are not done," Harry intone and walk up to the front of the room and began writing down tasks.

After a few moments of writing, unbeknownst to Harry the class began to die down. When Harry finished his writings he turns around to stare at all of his classmates. Most of the girls were the same one as last years but with a few addictions of new students. Everyone was staring at Harry who gave everyone a gentle glare.

"I hope this is enough," Harry began and tap the board several times to emphasizes the tasks he wrote down, "While the class President is on a business trip over seas I have been tasks to keep this class in line, yoroshiku onegaii shimasu (please be gentle be with me)."

"HAI!" chores the girls.

"As per school policy we will have all skirt touching your knees," Harry continues, "as will as traditional Yukata, Kimono and over seas maid out fit. Please don't try to break these rules. If the school found out about this our class festival will be shut down and our fundraising for our class school trip will never happen."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Akane snaps and at the same time throwing her soccer ball directing in Harry's face.

During the whole days every classrooms were getting ready for the festival. At the same time Harry was standing on top of the school roof staring down at the mass of crowds down below. His long hair dancing with the winds and his school uniform flutter as if in a mood to dance.

"You seem off, boy," Someone shot in and Harry knew whom the voice belongs too.

"Just wondering, Eva-sensei," Harry said and turn around to see Eva, his magical instructor, Harry stare at her long blonde hair and glance over to her ever faithful friend. "How are you two doing Eva-sensei, Chachamaru-san?"

"We are doing excellent," Chachamaru replies.

"Something on your mind?" Eva asks standing next to Harry and looking down at the crowds.

"This will be my last couple months here," Harry said slowly.

"Yes you've told me this ones before," Eva said in her snarky tone, then she began to imitate Harry's voice, "_I will go off into distant land because a dragon says_ so."

Harry looks at Eva and smiles, "No, my education is coming to an end and I will receive my Magistre diploma really soon."

"Okay whatever kid," Eva said gently not caring.

"This may be my last Mahora festival," Harry said looking down to the grounds.

"Shall we make it memorable?" Chachamaru suggests.

"No, I don't need that," Harry said and then put his hands in his pockets, "With you all here, it will be the best no matter what."

Suddenly both females began to turn red and steam coming out of their ears. Yet at the same time Harry didn't notice the change in color.

"You too, Akane," Harry shout out and there on top of the school entrance sat Akane who has the same color like the other two.

After school Harry was making his way down to is cabin and suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

"Mushi Mushi!" Harry said, "Hai, you will be here during the festival, will father Ba and Father Sakaki be here as will. Everyone? I understand, hai. A test? Can I ask why? I see, I will prepare for your arrival."

As a year and half had gone by Harry had done many things to improve his skills and his education. Recently he began to go out and play with Akane and the twins. This was to better his social skills which he lacks tremendously because of his study habits. His martial arts skills have reached another level while sparing with Ku and Kaede. His swordsmanship hasn't got to where he wants to be that's why he would thank Setsuna everyday for sparing with him. Even though several of his fathers compliment on his excellent progress in the end Harry's goal was to reach his mother's level.

When the festival start Harry's classroom was in full swings. There were lines of people, mainly guys, waiting to get into the classroom so they can get a drink and food. Harry on the other hand, being the only guy there and a martial arts expert, was your typical bouncer. He wore a nice tux without the ties or bow. His two top buttons were loose and slightly showing his chest. His sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing a rectangular sunglasses.

"Welcome to our restaurant, please read the board," Harry said in a steel tone voice which sent shivers down all the male's spines. While the girls on the other hand who heard it felt their knees buckle for a moment. "If anyone violates the rules they will be kicked out and arrested. Also we have several martial artist who can brake a brick with just one finger so please don't make us use force."

Our young fighter gave a heavy sigh and knew that when the restaurant idea was brought up he was going to be somewhat of an attraction for the girls. Also the lines he had to say and the way he has to say it was really annoying. Harry didn't know how this was going to attract more business, it frightens the men and the female portion seems to freeze for no reason and that they fall over every time he says it.

"You're doing great Harry-kun," someone whisper into his ears and he looks over to see Setsuna in an Italian mob suit, "I'm here to let you go, you're done for the day."

"What if?" Harry began.

"We can take care of it, besides we have several security especially Negi sensei being here," Setsuna reassure and mush Harry away, "Go have fun after all you're only a kid ones."

So following his Kenjutsu partner Harry wonders around the school in his attire at the same time giving out fliers for the restaurant. Incidentally the fliers he was carrying ran out faster than he would've thought and when he went back to grab some more. The fliers were being protected by the mass of females from his classroom. They had the glare of a mother bear protecting their cub. It took quite some argument and a swift kick from Akane to get Harry out and have fun.

Here we find our young martial artist sitting on a bench. He was eating a chocolate ice-cream cone and watching people walk by. Some passerby gave a glance at him because of his Yakuza attire. Harry on the other hand knew his attire attracted unwanted attention so he decided to go change right after he finished eating his ice cream.

Now that he finished his cone he was in his martial arts uniform with his sword strap to his back. Then there was Orochi wrapped around his neck. Orochi's head was resting on his head like an assessorial decoration an ancient society would wear to worship a snake god.

Orochi's glittery green scale attracts quite a lot of attention and Harry being a kid didn't see anything wrong about having a snake resting on his head.

So during the day Harry went over to Chachamaru's Tea ceremony, The Library Club expeditions, Ku's marital arts demonstrations, and several other clubs. One important club was Akane's soccer (football) club. Akane's soccer team had taken several trophies home for the past year and half. Several of them were taken from passed champions.

Harry smiled at the memories of Akane's team taking first in several tournaments but one particular tournament where two cowardly opponents tackled Akane. They were twice her size but in the end Akane gave the ball off to someone else and they scored giving the match a 1-0 final score at the last second.

Shaking out of his nostalgic moment Harry began to walk towards a food stand that happens to be ran by one of his culinary protégé, Satsuki Yotsuba.

"I would like one please," Harry ordered while taking a seat at the trolley like stand.

"Ah Harry-kun how's you're day going," Hayase asks, being one of the best engineering student in the school has its perks when acquiring spare parts. The inside of the trolley had several arm like robots doing the dishes and taking care of little things.

"My day was excellent," answer Harry, "Do you need assistance?"

Suddenly a plate was place in front of Harry and he looks up towards Satuski-san. Her smile on her roundish face gave her a cute look and her apron was another feature that really suits her.

Satsuki shook her head and set a bottle of Ramone (La-mo-nay) saying that she doesn't need help but thanked Harry for his offers.

This was one person Harry understood the most. Satsuki spoke with her body more than words and she translate that into her food quite well. Especially when she cooks. Her food had different flavors that says, "Oh you passed your exam good for you," or "not a good day huh let me help," and especially "You've finally asks her/him out lets celebrate."

"If you say so Satsuki-san," Harry answers and then gave a small pray to his food before digging in.

After that quick lunch Harry was making his way back to his school and at that moment there suddenly was a small crowd in front of him. His school building was about another block away which wasn't that far. Harry could've taken several ways around this large crowd but something in him told otherwise.

With a tap of his feet Harry magically sent out a message to the teachers that could hear his calls. It was like a yell of magic and any magical teacher could hear it even if they are not paying attention. Most martial artist who is attuned to the natural world can hear this kind of spell as well.

These teenagers wore pants that were hanging down to their butts and several of them had bandanas wrapped around their neck. They had piercing from their ears to their nose. Several of them displayed their tattoos like a billboard sign.

"Excuse me," Harry shout out and releasing a little of his Ki (chi) getting everyone's attention. "Excuse me!"

That got their attention and in the middle of the crowd stood a long red hair girl who Harry didn't know. She was about Negi's age maybe older. She was wearing a standard magus robe that everyone in the Magistre branch would wear. Harry could tell that she was a fire type mage and her magic was about to explode.

"Disperse at ones!" Harry glare, "And leave her alone."

"Oh this is rich a kid who thinks he could fight!" Someone shot in and Harry could tell that this person or all of these teenagers weren't from the Mahora school district. They looked to be from outside the district and or from another school.

"I have already called security and they should be here soon," Harry said and everyone looks at each other as if wondering what to do next.

"OH I'M SOOO SCARED!" One of them said which Harry figured was the leader of the gang, "Whatta you rich school ganna do, pour tea on us?"

"This school has harbor several prominent people you may know," Harry began, "Classes are elites and ranged from music, literature too Martial Artist!"

"Shut da hell up!" The leader shout out and went in and side kick Harry. In that instant Harry vanish and they find Harry in front of the red hair girl.

"Have they done anything to you?" Harry asks the girl. She shook her head in replied.

"Fucker!" The leader came at Harry and suddenly he trips and face plant on the ground.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Harry said in shock and walk forward, "Here let me help you up." Harry bent down and didn't notice someone try to grab him from behind and missed. "Okay all better now!" Suddenly Harry pull the down guy up and accidentally bash his head against the person that was behind him. That said person was sent flying several feet onto his back.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Harry's concern level was rising by the minute. Harry turns around and one of his hand accidentally parry a punch that was sent into someone other else's gut. "Do you need any medical assistance?"

Harry examines the down guy that was previously behind him and notice that he was out cold. He brought his left hand up to scratch his head and close his eyes to recall anything that would do this to a healthy teenager. While his eyes were close a wood bat swings from his left. Unconsciously Harry hit the bat at an intense speed and no saw it. The wooden bat blast into several pieces at the contact with nothing. Harry was deeply thinking about the situation and didn't even notice the attack. When he opens his eyes again he notice a piece of the wooden bat resting near the down man.

That must be why he was out cold, a hit to the head would do that, Harry thought.

"You are in serious trouble for this!" Harry snaps at the person who was holding a half wooden bat. "Assaulting someone with a deadly weapon will lead to a million yen fine and ten years in prison."

"I didn't do it you did" The teen exasperate seeing Harry not affected by the hit at all.

"And lying on top of that!" Harry shot in, "You sir are really in serious trouble it's better to come clean!"

Another teen came charging from behind Harry with a small knife in hand. Harry turns around and dodges the oncoming attack.

"And you! Harassing a girl!" Harry said pointing a knife at the leader of the group who was still in pain. "That's serious consequences especially in Mahora academy!"

The teen thought he had a knife in his hand notice that his knife wasn't there anymore. His knife was now in the hand of an eleven-year kid. Several teen starts to back away from Harry who was having quite a row at everyone.

"Also carrying a weapon!" Harry flings his arms around as if point at everyone and surprisingly the knife that was in his hand suddenly appears in it's owners hand. Then Harry points his fingers at the one with the knife. "I carry a sword but I'm granted to do so because I was given privileges. Now how do you feel? Breaking all of these rules?"

"Ah!" Everyone was frozen out of uncertainty. A kid dodge a kick, the bat broke before reaching him. Then he disarmed someone without noticing it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA!"

"Someone you don't want to mess with," someone said and everyone look over to see Takahata. Several teachers popping up and every teen cower.

"Anye, what are you doing here?" Negi said after getting closer.

"I came to visit!" Anye snaps, "and I got something from Headmaster."

"Oh its here?" Negi said and guide Anye away. "And Harry, really? Playing around with your opponents?"

"I was told to have fun?" Harry began and smiles sheepishly, "The letter's Sensei?"

"Oh Harry-san, you have visitors," Negi said and points towards the school, "Their waiting, if you get there soon I think you can stop them from eating everything."

"What do you think that means?" Orochi asks.

"Knowing Father Sakaki and Father Apachai," Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose, "I think they ordered more than they can pay."

In a flash Harry made his way up towards his classroom and slam the door open. Sure enough Apachai and Sakaki were on their fiftieth plates. Off to the side the cheerleader trios were cheering them on. Also there were several other people making bets.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Harry sighs out. The young boy made his way into the classroom and waves the girls to not serve. Then he brought a chair in front of two-muscle bulk man.

"Oh hey Harry!" Sakaki said without thinking and continue to eat.

"OH soo goood!" Apachai belches out.

"So how would you like to pay for this?" Harry chides in and that stopped Sakaki from eating.

"Oh! Hey Harry," Sakaki shot in slowly and stare down at the kid in front of him, "Well I thought you would help me with this one."

"That would be 143,098 yen," Harry said counting the plate's offs. "And 110 yen for the drinks so that's 660 since you got six cups."

"Come on Harry cut your father a break okay!" Sakaki pleaded, "I'll teach you something new! JUST PLEASE!"

"Girls I think we have some new workers!" Harry shout out.

"Crap I'm outta here!" Sakaki as about to bolt but found himself glued to the chair and the chair glued to the floor. "YOU didn't?" Harry gave a small smirk. "YOU DID!"

Little did anybody know that Harry and Negi spelled the chair to glue anyone in it when they were thinking about dine and ditch. This prevents anyone from running off when the business gets hectic.

"Alright girls get these two some work clothes, anything appropriate but make it extravagant," Harry said smiling and after a second Sakaki was in a French made outfit with a feather duster in hand. Apachai on the other hand was in clean tux and still eating.

"What why does he get that suit and I have to wear this?" Sakaki complained.

"Well, Father Apachai called in early and said he was going to work for us after he got done eating his food," Harry said and then made his voice stern, "Have a nice day."

"Wait you know how to use a cell phone?" Sakaki shot at Apachai who was trying to gather people through the door.

"Oh and Father Sakaki if you get forty customers in one hour we can let you go," Harry chime over his shoulder and wonder off to find his mother.

On the way down to the first floor Harry met his perverted father who was hiding in the bushes with a camera in hand. He notices that his father was staring at the cheerleaders who were doing their cheers. Next to them was the school fabric design model club. They design and create dresses ranging from gowns to short skirts. At their demonstration they had a range of short skirt wearing girls and tight short shorts.

Why girls would torture themselves in those things Harry would never know.

"Father Ba do we have to had this conversation like last time?" Harry whisper into his perverted father's ear.

"Harry, for any style you wish to learn you will let me continue," Ba whisper back with determination and hope this will keep Harry happy.

"Will, you know that Takahata is right behind us right?" Harry warns.

This stops the Chinese martial artist and true enough the teacher was right behind them and he doesn't look all too happy. Last time there was a festival Ba and Takahata had a huge fight over this and it left several buildings in ruins and streets full of rubbles.

"Ba I thought as much!" Takahata said and suddenly Ba sprint out of his hiding place. All of a sudden his feet was stuck to the ground and he couldn't move it. Thinking quickly Ba punch the ground and he was off again but this time with a slab of concrete glued to his feet. "For a man who values his photos he sure forgets that static electricity at a small charge disrupt a digital camera's memory chip."

In the distance Harry heard a wail of a defeated pervert.

"Oh your mother's waiting for you in your classroom," Takahata said and Harry was made his way back into his classroom.

It took Harry several minutes to get to his classroom after weaving through several groups of girls and stopped to have several pictures taken. There his mother was waiting for him by a table and his tow father's were there as will. It was Akisame and Hayato along with Kenichi and Miu who was enjoying their food and drinks.

Yet there was someone else Harry hadn't anticipated. His teacher Negi was sitting with them and chatting away.

"Mina Konichiwa (Good afternoon everyone)," Harry announces to everyone and they in turn greet him back. "How was the trip Mother?"

"Good," His mother answer.

"Harry I've got good news," Negi jumps in, "Your letter arrived."

"Was the letter delivered by an owl?" Harry asks cautiously?

"Eh hehe yes," Negi answer nervously, "How did you know?"

"Just a guess," Harry reply thanking one of the girls for the drinks.

"Well, like I said I have good news," Negi continue while putting a white envelope on the table, "This is your diploma for the Magistre training. When this diploma was given to me I was assigned to a job that benefits my style, knowledge, and personality. At first I didn't think that I can do it but later on I knew why I was assigned to this particular training. When I was young I wanted to be like my father. I wished to be a powerful man with the desire to help people. I did by helping the students of Mahora. It may not sound like much but believe me it was quite an adventure. So to part words my student I'm giving you this diploma."

Negi was about to slide the envelope towards Harry until the brown mouse Touchumaru lands on it stopping the process.

"Harry before we can give you this diploma," The golden hair man began, "We wish to impart several final lessons before you receive this."

"I am ready!" Harry declares.

"Good," Akisame said nonchalantly, "In an three hours meet us here and be prepare!"

Akisame slid a flyer towards Harry and it said "Mahora Festival Martial Arts Tournament".

"A tournament?" Harry asks?

"What better way to teach a martial artist then at a tournament?" Akisame said smiling, "You will face every one of the Ryozanpaku."

"Everyone?"


	15. Final lessons Part 1

Final Lessons part 1

Harry Kousaka, Martial Artist, Linguistic expert and ten year old was having a relatively easy time accepting the situation that he was given. He was to enter the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament and spar with his fathers and mother. The word defeat didn't register in our young hero's mind because he knew for a fact that he was far too inexperienced to even think of defeating the other disciple of Ryozanpaku much less Masters of Ryozanpaku. This will be another learning spar and he knows these lessons will hurt.

"So I hear you're entering the tournament," someone said getting Harry's attention. In front of him stood the tall Ninja master Kaede and next to her stood Ku who was awing at everything around them.

"You've heard correctly," answers Harry and Kaede smiles at the ten year old who she met not so long ago.

"I wish you luck," Kaede comment, "In every battle that has been lost or won there will always be room to learn more."

"I agree fully," Harry answer and return a smile.

On the way towards the stadium Harry bumps into several of his classmates who were screaming with joy on how they made so much money. Then there was his Class president who somehow got out of her commitment to just watch Harry in the tournament.

Her only excuse was that she was the boss and nothing will get in her way of taking care of her little brother. Then again seeing Akane jumping out of nowhere to land one hard kick and send the class president flying was something else.

Now that he was entering the tournament arena. Everywhere he looks there were several strong looking opponents and some not so strong. Everyone looked fierce and determined to win this tournament. For Harry it doesn't matter if he won or not but what really was going through his head was why is this tournament so important?

"Why so determine to win a small tournament?" Harry asks no one.

"OKAY, Hi Hi, everyone this is your announcer Asakura! This will be my fifth year announcing for this tournament!" Asakura voice carries through the announcer. "Now the rules are clear, today will be a preliminary round with a set of an all out spar. No weapons! I repeat no weapons. Also each block, the block stages you're standing on are labeled from A too C. So three fighting stage for all fighters. First fight will be Group 1 and the second fight will be Group 2.

"Also just to remind new comers. Ring outs are an automatic disqualification, referee will signal a defeat of an opponents or opponent who are still in the ring. What the referee says goes.

"Now let me introduce you to the referees. In block A we have our renowned Chinese Martial arts of Mahora, Ku Fe. Refereeing for block B will be our silent vigilant fighter who can carry a huge shuriken and hide it in her a sexy formal ware Kaede! In block C we have our popular teacher among the girls and feared by all guys is Professor Takahata!

"Now Group 1, will go to their respective stage please."

Harry looks at his hand and it contain a flyer stating that he was to be at Block B in the first fight with Group 1. Our young hero was making his way through the throngs of combatants. Several of the fighters who were many ages ahead of Harry gave quick glances at the black hair child. He was in his black gi with his white belt sash.

"Everyone fight fair!" Ku said loudly so everyone could hear. "I make final decision! FIGHT!"

Harry glance from left to right and found many fighters who actually know how to fight and some actual martial artist. Those who Harry felt that they didn't know how to fight were big and tall people, mostly those who think muscles will win the battle. Without warning Harry notice that everyone gave Harry a good ten feet radius. No one would come near Harry and he didn't really mind it at all. Everyone in Mahora knew about Harry's spars with Ku Fe and Kaede.

There was a sudden spike in chi and Harry knew that one of his father's was fighting in the other block. Harry wondered if there was anyone he knew on this block. Without warning a body sail in the air and land next to Harry. There in front of Harry stood both Kenichi-ni-san and Miu-nee-san. Both of them fighting side by side and defeating anyone in their way.

"OH look at block B, we have two fighters working together weeding out the weak and are my eyes playing tricks or is that Harry-CHAN!" Asakura yells out. "Oh what's this?" The announcer said while picking up a flyer that was handed to her. "Ah I see, Kenichi and Miu disciple of Ryozanpaku. You know what that means don't you ladies and gentlemen? We will have a battle between disciples!"

"Indeed," Harry whispers and began to take note that the arena began to become larger by the minute. The fighters were either push off the block or defeated and Ku was telling fighters to leave the block.

After another five minutes the arena was empty with only Miu, Kenichi and Harry. All three stood staring at each other. Harry got into his Ju-Jitsu stance with both his arms out, elbows to his sides hitting his rib cage, his right feet forward and his knees bent. Kenichi was in his Karate stance and Miu was in her grandfathers fighting style.

They stood still for a moment and the crowd held their breaths waiting for the one to make the first move. Harry look to his left and that is where Miu was and to his right stood Kenichi. Ku was off to the side and she was the referee who knew that the three fighters are going to be fighting above apprentice level.

Harry made his first move. He sprints towards Miu who takes one step back. Harry send his left fist forward missing her by a hair and Miu spin left. While spinning she brings up her right leg and Harry back flip when Kenichi came low with his kick and Miu hit high. The small figure then did something both older fighters never would've thought he would do.

After his back flip Harry brings his right hand up blocking Kenichi's fist. Harry's wrist's parry the fist and grab Kenichi's wrist. Miu came in the fight with a leg sweep and the young fighter move towards Miu kicks. Harry hops over the kick and launch Kenichi at Miu.

The young fighter backpedals a good distance away from the two. Harry observes the two who Harry knew could defeat him if they want too. The question is why haven't they done that already? They knew how Harry fight, they've spar sometime and they are way better than Harry power wise.

"So Harry-kun do you know what we're trying to teach you?" Kenichi said getting into and stance.

"I have no clue," Harry answer and prepare for an attack. Kenichi made his way towards Harry slowly.

The first to act was Harry who throws out punches and kicks that would make his mother proud. Then he dodges several of Kenichi's counters. The punches that came at Harry were softer than he remembered. Kenichi may be soft but knew when to fight. So why is his attacks are slow but yet precise?

"Think Harry-kun," Miu said attacking from behind and Harry back flip. He lands on his feet and he blocks Miu's kick. Her kick would have taken Harry out and that's with Harry blocking it and yet it felt like a soft hit.

Are they afraid to harm me?

Then it came to him. They're attacking Harry but at a lower power not because they didn't want to hurt him. It was because they were holding back. A look of realization came on his face and his two opponents saw it.

"You see Harry, you can fight and defend yourself," Miu starts off, "but when you don't want to harm someone you could lower your attack strength."

"I've heard you have being declining some sparing from people who you believed were not at your level," Kenichi continues, "So spar with them when you can because that's how you will know your level and how to lower so you can help those who needed it."

"You've learned so much and we're proud of you, Harry-chan," Miu said and with older fighters relax their body, "We give up."

"OH what is this, Miu-san and Kenichi-san has given up," Asakura scream over the cheers, "Harry-chan has been declared the winner! Next up is…"

Harry slowly made his way off the fighting platform and was congratulated by the many spectators. He silently nods at their jeers and waited for his next fight tomorrow. As of this moment he was watching his fathers defeating every opponent that came their way. His mother was also having an easy time.

"Hey kid," someone said. Harry turns around to spy the Resident Youkai Master. He wore his usual yukata and his signature white and black hair. Next to him stood his constant girlfriend Yuki.

"Good Afternoon Rikuo-san," Harry bow to the man who just wave it off.

"Don't call me that!" Rikuo exasperate, "How many time do I have to tell you just call me Rikuo. OW, why did you hit me Yuki."

"He was being polite, Rikuo-sama," Yuki said and then stare down at Harry, "You've grown so much the last time we saw you."

"It has been a while, Yuki-nee-san," Harry said and bows to Yuki, "I wish to not be rude but why are you all here?"

All here? Harry was referring to the huge Youkai presence behind Rikuo and Yuki. Almost every one from the Nura clans and allies were here. Luckily there were no larger youkai and if Setsuna-san were here she would be having a heart attack.

"Came to watch you fight kid," Rikuo said smiling, "Give 'em hell. See you tomorrow kid."

Harry silently watch the youkais walk away and some of the people took photos of them thinking that it was a costume. Most of the Otakus have been taking pictures of Yuki so much Harry spot Chisame-san fuming at the side. Chisame was wearing a Lolita style outfit that really got most of the attention but the innocent kimono Yuki won the fight.

The next day Harry was returning to the tournament with new determination. The night before he tried out sparing with those who asked. After that night a new legend began, the legend of the Undefeated Child. Harry had spared with over a hundred opponents and that sparked this new legend. Truth be told it was only thirty but hey legends are made to be exaggerated.

The crowds have gotten bigger and the excitement had increased ten folds. Harry was in a waiting area with the rest of the combatants. He spots his fathers and mother standing around mingling with others. There was an unusual person standing in the corner. He was the tallest one out of the entire fighters. He had long blonde hair and from what Harry could tell a beard as will but he was wearing a mask. This person wore a light green Yukata.

"You are dangerous," Harry said to no one.

"Okay! I see that everyone is excited about todays match," Asakura shouts and the cream cheered after, "First up we have our favorite and adorable fighter, HARRY KOUSAKA! Harry-chan will be fighting the mysterious Garyuu X."

The young fighter was walking towards the stage where everyone was lining up to cheer him on. This stage was set in the middle of a pond with water on all sides. The crowds were placed around the stage and they were a lot. From what Harry remembered this was the thickest the crowd it has been. There were so many different people it was very nerving.

"Okay, both of you know the rules!" Asakura said and Harry nod as will as Garyuu X.

Garyuu X had the kamin rider like mask and was the one Harry claimed to be dangerous. The young fighter was looking up at the giant that was looming over him. Harry had spar with his fathers before but this man's ki was overwhelming. With one look from him Harry's knees buckle and almost forced him to pass out.

"Give up! I Garyuu X will defeat you!" Garyuu X announced.

Harry shook his head and focuses his ki to block out the other man's ki. He pushes forward and began to attack. Harry throws some punches that were blocked, he decides to kick and the man disappears to be on the other side of the ring.

"What's this, Garyuu X has vanished and appear far away from Harry-chan!" Asakura announce, "What will Harry do to combat this?"

This man wasn't ordinary, Harry thought, I must not hold back. Inwardly Harry chant a spell and his opponent saw this. The man charge forward and our young fighter dodge the strike. Garyuu X kept on attacking with little success to the untrained eyes. To those who could see it they were amazed Harry was still standing. The strike may have hit air but that air pressure from the fist created a sonic boom that shook Harry's body. The pressure itself became a weapon that launched passed Harry and break the grounds behind Harry.

Thousands of splinters were flying in the air and Harry was having hard time keeping up. His chants came to an end and roar. The roar shook the entire complex and created a shock wave to stun anyone close. Harry began to counter attack but was surprised when Garyuu X was unfazed by his roar.

"Give up!" Garyuu said.

The youngest fighter answered by launching several punches and kicks which didn't do anything. The fight lasted a good half hour before Harry was feeling winded.

"You heard it, it has been 30 minutes and these two are moving so fast I can't believed their human," Asakura said amazed. For the last thirty minutes both fighters moved so much and so fact it was mind blowing. "And what's this Harry-kun has taken a direct hit and skidding to the edge of the ring. Could this be a ring out? And we have Class President throwing profanities at Harry's opponent and had to be restraint by her classmates from entering the ring."

"You are no match for me!" Garyuu X said menacingly and launch his ki at Harry who struggle to get up, "Give up!"

"Never," Harry staggers to his feet and a huge bruise was showing on his left side of his face. "I am not giving up just because you are stronger than me! No matter what I will never give up!"

"I know," Garyuu said in a gentle voice, "You pass!"

"Wha?" Harry said in confusion.

"Everyone will always face an opponent or a situations where the success are none existent," Garyuu X began and kneel in front of Harry, "Most will give up while the few will not, even if it means defeat. I am proud of you."

"What's this the two fighters are talking and we can't even hear it!" Asakura said and then she was waved towards the two by the big man. "Oh, you want the mike?"

"Yes, thank you," Garyuu X said and took the mike, "I GARYUU X must leave so I can save the princess! Look a giant flying bison!"

Everyone turns towards where Garyuu X pointed and when they saw nothing they look back to see him gone. Harry on the other hand knew who Garyuu X was. Father Hiyato was a funny man and to disguise himself like this was a true master. Suddenly Harry's vision blurs and he was falling until Chachamaru caught him. Her green hair dance in the wind and her robotic limbs were soft and gentle. She picked Harry up and takes him into the infirmary.

"Wow, what a service!" Asakura said and continue, "Next up we have Ba, a master Chinese martial artist against Bob!"

Harry slowly opens his eyes to find his mother sitting next to him while he was lying in bed. Looking around he notice he was in an infirmary and there was Konoka using her artifact to heal Harry.

"Thank you, Konoka-san," Harry said and Konoka smile at Harry, "And thank you Chachamaru-san."

"It was my pleasure," Chachamaru bows trying to hide her blushes.

"Not bad kid," Rikuo said from the side, "I would've had trouble with that guy."

"Hayato-tou-san is pretty strong," Harry said.

"Indeed," Akisame said walking into the room and examine Harry, "I see you're injuries are healed."

"Thanks to Konoka-san," Harry said.

"It was nothing," Konoka said waving her fan at Harry.

Negi was standing off to the side and hid a grim expression. Yet the interactions between Harry and his family were a sight to see. The boy that joined his class several years ago was smiling and laughing like a regular eleven year old. Something you don't see everyday. That smile that adorned Harry's face was so foreign and yet it brought a smile to Negi's face.

"It's bound to happen," Rikou said standing next to Negi, "I just hope it goes well."

"Me too," Negi answered.

Harry got up and did several katas to prepare the next round. He was facing Father Apachai and Harry knew that this would be another difficult fight. His mother was off the side smiling gently at Harry's determination and it made her so proud to call him her son.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Asakura scream into the mike, "Are we ready?" The crowd screamed in reply, "Our next match will be with Harry-chan and Apachai!"

Apachai's bulky feature would make girls swoon over him and guys fear him. Yet he had a gentle heart that Harry loved about the man but when it comes to fighting, not so much. He could remember several occasions where he was sent flying in the air because Father Apachai got a little excited and he had to stay in bed for several days. Luckily the magic in his body healed his injuries at a faster rate than humanly possible.

"Apapapaaa!" Apachai said and got into his Muay Thai stance, "this will be fun!"

"Indeed," Harry answer and got into his fighting stance. He had learned several forms of fighting style Harry had found one fighting stance that he was comfortable with and that was the Baguazhang. This style consist of circular motion and works really well against someone who uses a straightforward attack.

Apachai charge forward with a low kick and Harry pivots on his heels to dodge it. Suddenly he felt another person attacking him from behind. He flips backward and over the new attacker. There stood Ba who had a gleam in his eyes. The two masters then start attacking Harry simultaneously. He would dodge Apachai's attacks and parry Ba's fists.

"Hey what's this? You can't do that!" Asakura screams.

"Look little girl we're trying to teach our kid a lesson here!" Sakaki said lifting the girl up by the head. She was flailing around and trying to get out of his hold.

"It's alright Asakura-san, I can handle this," Harry said and Asakura was at a cross point. She could call the match over and announce Harry the winner by default or continue with the fight. The man who lifted her up was a nice incentive to allow the fight to continue.

"Okay! Since the fighters agree to do this I will let it continue!" Asakura finally said and she was put back on the ground.

Both Ba and Apachai weren't giving Harry room to breath. Their constant attacks were wearing Harry down pretty fast. He couldn't counter nor attack them without having the other taking the advantage to attack his blind spots when he focuses on one opponent. This has become a difficult match turned to an impossible match.

What are they trying to teach me? Harry thought dodging another attack. This wasn't about proper techniques or use of styles. No it was something Harry would have never thought of.

Suddenly Ba sweep kick Harry and Apachai's made a connection that sent Harry tumbling to the ground. Every hit he got off the ground was nothing compared to the despair and frustration Harry was feeling. He knew that these two were not holding back at all. On top of that they weren't giving him any room to think about a counter attack. A stream of blood flow down his face and his eyes were began to blur. On instinct Harry was stomp his feet sending a shockwave that held off the master for a second.

With that second Harry went in and began to attack the two masters. He lands a hard punch on Apachai and sent the man skidding a couple feet backward. Harry pivot on his feet circling around Ba's attack from behind and push the man towards Apachai and on instinct kicked the man in the air.

"OH now that's going to hurt!" Asakura announce, "I did not see that coming, the two masters had just attacked on another."

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN WIN HARRY-KUN!" Ayuka screams.

Ba recover from the attack landing on his feet and screams, "What was that for?"

"I sorry, reflex!" Apachai said.

"…" Ma brought his palm to his face and knew that was true, "of all the fighters why did I have to fight with him?"

Harry was dodging Apachai's punches but he knew that it was a matter of time before Ba joins back in. The Muay Thai master sweeps kick and Harry jumps to dodge when a knee slams into stomach launching Harry backwards. Our young fighter slowly got up but that last hit was making it difficult.

Harry can't win and he knows it and as much as it pains him to admit it, he needs help.

"Chachamaru-san!" Harry scream and instantly the green hair android appear in front of Harry.

"Yes?" Chachamaru asks.

"I need your help," Harry said getting back into his stance.

"It would be my honor to help," Chachamaru said and without another word she was fighting with Apachai who was having the time of his life.

"It's just us now," Ba said smiling at the turn of the situation, "that girl is pretty good."

"She keeps on defeating me in almost every spar," Harry answer and the master and disciple attack each other.

"Now it's just two on two and even fight!" Asakura said excitedly and the crowd was going wild. "Cha-chan just took a direct hit but it didn't look like she was affected. Harry-chan has been dodging Ba's attack my using the circular motion. How long will this match go, who will win?"

Slowly Harry was getting into the rhythm and making sure Ba doesn't hit him.

Just a little more! Harry thought and now, "HEY A GIRL IN A BAKINI!"

"WHERE?" Ba whips his head around and saw nothing, suddenly he felt a huge ki hurling his way and he turns around to see Apachai rocking towards him, "Ah shi-"

"A DOUBLE RING OUT!" Asakura scream and the crowd became even louder, "I can't believed what I just saw. Cha-chan had knocked her opponent into a distracting Ba and knocked the two out of the ring! This has got to be the most amazing Martial Arts Tournament I have ever seen!"

The two winners walk up to each other and stare for a moment. Harry was slightly heaving a bit but he was okay. Chachamaru had several dents on her frames but she had a smile on her face. It was nice to see her smile like that and it brought Harry to follow her expression.

"CHACHAMARU, WHAT HAPPENED?" Screams Saitomi who was the resident evil robotic genius. Instantly she teleported to Chachamaru's side and began running diagnostic and repairing her most prized friend.

"So Harry-kun," Ba walks towards Harry and bow to his adopted son, "What did you learn?"

"That no matter how good I am, I will always need help in a fight," Harry answer bowing his head.

"Smart kid, but you forget that life isn't always about fighting. No matter how trivial or serious the situation could be, you may need help and at the same time you will need to put your pride away and ask," Ba said and pat Harry on the shoulder, his eyes became serious and Harry instantly felt a massive ki aiming directly at him, "Where is that bikini girl?"

"Right there," Harry said and Ba follows the direction that Harry pointed towards but found no girls but muscular guys in spandexes.

"HARRY!" Ba let out a horrifying scream.


	16. Final lessons Part 2

16 Final lessons Part 2

The next day Harry was making his way back to the final day of the Martial Arts Tournament. It seems the tournament had been publicize to the point where the tournament had to be moved to the largest stadium in Mahora. This stadium could seat a hundred thousand plus this stadium could almost match Rungrado May Day Stadium but not quite. The seats were filled to the brim and Harry did not know there were so many people in Mahora district that could fill the stadium. The fighting platform was in the center and there were seats surround in it. Remote hover cameras were zooming from one spot to the next and there were holographic giant screams appearing all over the stadium for all spectators to see.

Harry was at this moment in the waiting room and listening to the fight that was happening. Apparently his mother had joined in the tournament, no surprise, and she was doing amazingly well, which was no surprised to Harry but to the audiences they were. Today he will be fighting against Father Akisame, Father Sakaki, and Mother Shigure. Harry didn't have to watch the fight to know they would win. He felt really sorry for those who tried to go up against his family.

"Next up we have Harry-KUN!" Asakura scream into her microphone and when his name was called the entire stadium roar in approval. "Versus Akisame Koetsuji! That's right the resident Ju-Jitsu master of Ryozanpaku will face off against his pupil."

Our young fighter was making his way to the fighting ground and Father Akisame was walking next to him. His eyes were very analytical and calculating as if to find a way to win this fight but Harry knew his father wanted to teach him something. It has been a great lessons and he was going to learn as much as possible.

"Alright," Asakara said and she was sporting a nice skintight black leather dress that showed off her figures, "Both fighters, are you ready?" Harry got into his stance and Akisame just stood there, "FIGHT!"

The young fighter charge forward and starts to send out a barrage of fist and kicks. To Harry's predictions Father Akisame dodged all of his attacks. The Ju-Jitsu Master backpedals and dodged his disciple's attacks with an expert ease. Harry switched to his Muay Thai attacks and yet he wasn't making any connection. After he went through several more styles to only find Akisame easily escaping his strikes.

Harry jumps back and reassesses his opponent.

"And Harry-kun is now backing off, is this to figure a way to win?" Asakura voice echoes throughout the stadium.

"He's good," A tall man with a giant main said to Negi. Negi and his friends were in the VIP section of the stadium and located on the top floor looking down at the fight.

"He is," Negi answer, "Rakan-san, thank you for coming."

"No prob kid," Rakan said and chug down a gallon worth of beer, "why doesn't he used magic to win the fight?"

"He doesn't want to use it in a martial arts tournament," answer Kaede who walks up to the windowpane, "He's an honorable fighter but he's holding back quite a bit."

"Yeah, with magic he could wipe the floor with any fighter down there," Rikuo joins in.

"Yo demon lord," Rakan said.

"So everyone's here?" Negi said looking around the room to find all his former Ala Alba (White Wing).

There was Asuna who was in her princess formal wear. Haruna, who was having her, fits about how her new character in her manga should look. Konoka wore her white sakura petals Kimono and next to her was Setsuna who wore a strip suit. Nodoka sat in her chair wearing top and jeans. While her best friend, Yue, wore a long skirt and a button up long sleeve shirt. Chisame was standing next to Kaede and wearing her new cosplay outfit. Kotarou was watching the match with intense excitement and his girlfriend Ako giggles at his antics. The couple wore a matching Yukata.

"So why are we here anyway?" Asks the giant monk whose name was Aotabo.

"Shut it you dolt!" A monk in black robe said hitting the large monk with his Shakujou, "We don't need to know."

"I beg to differ," a man with a floating head said.

"It's not our place Kubinashi!" Yuki said gently, "So, please, have faith in our leader, Rikuo-sama."

Negi looks around the room and knew that this was the strangest gathering he had ever held. A yokai and mages gathering in one place, all they're missing now are some priests.

"Sorry I'm late!" A black hair girl dressed in her priest outfit walks in and looks around the room.

"Yura, you're late!" Rikou said getting the girl's attention.

"A priestess? Rikou?" Negi asks.

"Hey, she insisted on coming by, by insisted she twisted my arms to tell her where and when this was going to happen," Rikou said dodging an incoming Shikigami attack.

"Let's hope we don't need all of you for what will happen the following day," Negi said solemnly turning towards the fight that was happening.

Harry had not land any hits on Akisame and his grappling had no affect at all. During his time studying under Father Akisame he had never seen his father show any weakness. Most of his family had a little weakness here and there but a small amount that couldn't be used against them. Akisame had never shown any towards Harry or his opponents. It was like fighting someone who you can't take advantage off.

Harry slowly let out a deep breath and got into a relaxing stance. He plants his left feet forward and his right back. His right fists on his hip and his left hand face his opponent who was ten feet away. Suddenly he shot his right fist forward and Akisame was pushed backward. His father had a surprised looked that was foreign on his face. Harry half moon kick and Akisame move out of the way from an invisible attack.

"Air pressure," Negi said surprised.

"What?" Rakan asks, "That's magic!"

"No, its air pressure created by moving at a super sonic speed," Kaede said and smile, "He's quite a bag of tricks."

"I like this kid already!" Kotaruo smirk at Negi, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I did," Ako said softly, instantly Kotaruo began to agree with her and stammer an apology for not listening to his girlfriend.

Harry now knew the best way to defeat his opponent. Like most grappler they need to get close to their opponent to put them in a submission. The young fighter knew that all he had to do was keep his opponent at a distance and attack him from afar. Harry unleashed a barrage of air punches and as usual Akisame easily saw the attack and side step it. Each steps the Ju-Jitsu Master took, was another step closer to Harry and he knew it.

_Hmm, why is he letting me get closer?_ Akisame said to himself. He was really proud of his son to figure out how to fight him. It was amazing to see young Harry recreate the phenomenon that Hayato does without trying. _A close fighter versus a distance fighter spells doom for the close fighter, to counter that the close fighter must get close to negate the distant fighter's advantage and you are letting me get closer. Why?_

True to Akisame's analysis, he was closing on Harry and he hasn't move from that spot near the edge of the platform.

_Oh very good, making me get closer so you could knock me out of the ring to win,_ Akisame said finally seeing Harry's plan, _what will you do when your opponent knows your plan? How will you adapt?_

The moment Akisame was at arms length from Harry, the younger opponent step forward and spin pass him and push his master over the edge. Suddenly Harry was grab and pull over the edge of the platform. Akisame saw the horror look on his son's face suddenly his son's features turned from horror to a smirk. While in the air Harry's hand shot out and grabs the Ju-Jitsu Master's arm, he then pulls himself over his opponent and threw an air punch. That air punch didn't do any damage but made a loud rining noise Akisame's. With that few second Harry put his master's in an armlock before hitting the ground.

Harry's move surprised Akisame greatly. Harry had assessed his opponent and found a way to fight back with his disadvantage. To his credit, Akisame knew Harry couldn't hold him at all but that wasn't the point of this match.

Akisame smirk and knew his son had learned his lesson.

"AND AKISAME TAPS OUT! WHAT A GREAT MATCH THIS WAS!" Asakura scream, "Harry-kun almost knock his opponent out but when that didn't work he put his opponent in an armlock submission! What a way to go!"

Harry let go of his Father's arm and got up. His father was rubbing his beard and looking down at Harry. The Ju-Jitsu didn't have to say anything to know that Harry knew what he was trying to teach him.

Everyone has a weakness no matter how skilled or powerful they are. If you could find that weakness then you could take advantage of it to the fullest. Harry had found out he couldn't defeat his Father in a conventional straight up fight. Akisame was a close fighter and Harry knows it. Also he couldn't use weapons so he utilized one thing he could use. Father Hayato method in creating air pressure by moving at a super sonic speed. That air pressure gave Harry a weapon to use against Akisame.

When that didn't work the young disciple lured the master into a trap that was obviously flawed. Akisame say it and counter the trap with his own. In the end the Ju-Jitsu Master was outwitted and that was all it needs for Akisame to tap out.

"Thank you Akisame-tou-san," Harry said and bows to his father and master, "and I knew you could've gotten out of it Akisame-tou-san."

"That wasn't the point of the match," Akisame fluster knowing that Harry would argue about who actually won, "I think Sakaki wants to be next."

Harry was about to object when he felt a huge ki directed at him. He turns around to find Sakaki making his way towards him. The Karate master's evil glare was something Harry had seen ones and was against someone else. His steps were heavy and making cracks on the platform.

"Hey your not next!" Asakura said.

Sakaki rushes forward and Harry side step an axe kick. The ground next to him crashed into debris and Harry knew his Karate master was going all out. For the next minute Harry was running around the decimated platform that used to be nice and clean. Now Sakaki was having the time of his life destroying it. Harry on the other hand was evading for his life.

"COME ON KID, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Sakaki shouts, "Give me everything you can!"

Harry dodges a sweep kick and roll over a fist. He backs paddles and got a good distance from his crazed master. Harry stare at his master for a second and knew that Sakaki really wants a challenge and the only way to do that was to 'take of the glove', so to speak. Harry slowly unclasp the manacles and drop them to the floor.

"So he's finally going to show what he's got?" Rakan said approvingly and every one in the VIP booth stares down at the fight below.

A wave of ki washes over the entire stadium and everyone fell silent.

"What the?" Kotarou said surprised, "That's coming from the kid?"

"Off course!" Eva said out of nowhere and scared everyone in the room, "I trained the kid, I should know."

"With that much ki and magic mixed, he could be an opponent to remember," Rakan said excitedly, "I want a piece of that kid!"

"That kid isn't even a match to anyone in this room," Eva shot in, "Just like an unpurified metal, he may have a lot of it but without extreme training he can't use it to the fullest potential, just like you Gaki."

"But that's a lot of power," Kotarou said.

"Just watch," Eva points to the fight, "Look at how he punches with his ki and magic combined. If we have done that then our opponent would turn into oblivion but his punches only knocked his opponent back a couple steps."

"You're right," Kotarou said disappointedly, "but you've been teaching him about it right?"

"That kid down there is the most busiest kid I know, compared to you Gaki," Eva said, "He had so many plans in one day than all of us combined. Studying, martial arts, work, cooking, researching and developing, getting dragged to odd events, just to named a few."

"Wow," Nodoka said, "He's amazing."

"Careful or you're going to make Negi-sensei jealous," Yue said, "but that means you're out of the race for his heart!"

"I wa-ass ju-sst saying!" Nodoka stammered and turned beet red.

"Yet he's not using spells or incantations," Negi said.

"Harry can't incant when he's just throwing magic around," Eva said, "He has problem using spells while fighting. Unlike you Gaki, he wasn't brought up with magic. So he's having trouble incorporating it into his fighting styles."

"But, two years?" Someone shot in.

"Hey! Not my fault he can't do it," Eva shot back, "But he will, I know it."

"I see," Negi said smiling at Eva.

"What?" Eva glared at her former student.

"You care about him," Asuna shot in and every Ala Alba group turned their heads towards Eva who was trying to control her blushes. "I don't believe this! Eva has a crush!"

"SHUT IT ASUNA!" Eva screech and trying to strangle the tall red head but failed miserably.

Back to the fight Harry was giving his all and he was creating more damages than Akisame. Asakura had to be moved off the platform and onto the judges seating area. The spectators were having a blast because this was way better than a movie. There were so many scars and debris all over the platform. Harry was having trouble hitting his opponent. He needs to concentrate and use his strengths at the right moment so he doesn't waste his energy.

Harry jump back a little and bounce on his toes like a boxer. His eyes concentrated on his opponent and Sakaki was doing the same. The Karate Master was in his stance and waiting for Harry to make his move. Harry charge forward and threw some jabs to get Sakaki to back up. To his dismay the opponent blocked the jabs and counter with a side chop. The disciple ducks under the chop and backflip kicking his opponent in the chin.

"That was nothing!" Sakaki said and then Harry spin kick him in the side of the head and sent him crashing down to the ground, "That's more like it!"

Harry backs off and pull out a kurasi-gama, a sickled attached to a long chain that has a heavy weight at the end. He began to swing the weight end above his head and his opponent backs off a little bit.

"I thought we don't allow weapons!" Kotarou said in surprised.

"No matter how this ends Harry won already, so using a weapon against an opponent who is disqualified for attacking an opponent out of order won't hinder him," Negi states, "And he's really going all out using weapons, magic and different martial arts style to take down his opponent."

"I really want to take this kid on when he gets older," Rakan smirks, "Imagine the fun we could have."

Sakaki backs off a little and then he charges forward jumping up to avoid the weight and attack Harry. When his fist hit the ground dust and debris flew into the air and his intended opponent was nowhere to be found. The sudden pressures of immense ki suddenly disappear leaving a huge void. The Karate Master waves the dusts away so he could find his opponent. Sakaki looks around and when he looked up he spots the kurasi-gama weight ball hauled down at him through the dust. He side step and grab the metal ball connected to the chained. With one sharp tug he pull the rest of the weapon at him and he cocked his arm back to wait for the flying Harry to be hurled at him. What he got was a kama shooting at him at a speed he couldn't fathom. Sakaki barely dodged the blade and suddenly there was a bright glow surrounding him. In the next second several white light shot out of the ground and it wraps itself around him.

When the dust settles there stood Sakaki all binded by what looks like white ribbons coming out of the ground. He tried to get out of it but he only cracked the ground a little.

"Okay, you win," Sakaki said and gave his trademark smirk, "You've learned to know when to go all out and when to use it at the right time. At the same time you've used all you knew and defeated me. In a fight with those who does not honor the Martial Arts world, you need to use all your knowledge to defeat them. Be it martial arts, magic or using your weapons. In another word do not limit yourself with one thing and…where's everyone?"

True enough the entire stadium was a bare wasteland. Everyone had left during Sakaki's speech and didn't even tell him. Also he was still bind to the floor by the white ribbons that seems to be unbreakable.

"They left me," Sakaki squeak out and he spots a note, "_Gone for food, see you tonight? Apachai._ WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS? GET ME OUT OF HERE, HARRY, HARRY, ANYONE HELP!"

Outside and in a restaurant Harry was having a meal with his family. They were being rowdy as usual and Apachai had been taking people's food. Akane was sitting next to Harry and congratulating him on his matches. Everyone from the Ryozanpaku was in an agreement about Harry's progress in martial arts, save for Sakaki who wasn't here. Oh well, more for Apachai then.

The restaurant was an old style Japanese restaurant with fusama doors and walls. The tatami mats was made out of woven straws and felt so comfortable. Everyone was sitting on a pillow around the long table near the floor and filled to the brim with foods. There was music playing in the background to finish the setting.

"Greetings," someone slid the door open and there stood Negi, "May we join you?"

"You may," Harry answer and bow to his teacher.

Negi walks in with Rikou and the room became a little smaller. There were so many people that the fusama had to be removed and allowed more people to join. Harry couldn't believe there were so many people who came to visit him. He didn't know he had so many friends and to top it off Eva was sitting next to him. Asuna, Negi's former student and princess, was eyeing Eva and giving weird gesture.

"So Great Uncle Ba! Your Student is great, I train him when I can," Ku said to Ba who was trying to hide that fact that he had a secret camera trained on Asukara who was still in her skimpy outfit.

"Yes, of-of course," Ba said, "Thank you."

"Why couldn't I sit next to Harry?" Ayaka hissed from far away. Her eyes were glaring daggers at both Akane and Eva.

"One Eva could freeze you," answered the manga-ka Haruna Saotome, "Two, Akane was already here."

"It Soooooo not fair!" Ayaka screech and when Harry looks over at her she instantly had stars in her eyes and wave at him.

"I'm surrounded by love struck puppies!" Haruna said facepalming.

Suddenly the door slams open to reveal a heavily panting Sakaki. Everyone in the room sat still and then got back to the food and drinks as if the interruptions weren't important.

"YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" Sakaki screamed and it shook the building.

"We told you about it and you just kept on speaking," Harry said in an honest innocent tone that left little to doubt, "I thought you knew but kept on talking so I silently let you continue."

"IT WAS A TWENTY SECOND SPEECH AND HOW THE HELL DID THE ENTIRE STADIUM EMPTIED IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME?" Sakaki shot back.

"It's Mahora," Harry answered, "We could emptied the train and sprint to the school in less than thirty seconds."

The way Harry talked was in an honest and factual tone. His tone didn't give out any sarcasms or condescending way. It was too much for the room to hold it and they burst out in a gut-wrenching laugh. Eva was holding in her fits of laughter and Chachamaru smiled at Harry's replied.

After Harry repeatedly apologized for his mishaps and when Shigure glared at Sakaki telling him to shut up and eat. That got him to instantly sit down and began eating and drinking just so Shigure would stop glaring at him. No matter how you cut it Sakaki was freaked out by Shigure's motherly glared. Also, that blond hair short girl gave him the most creeps. The way she scowled at him was like jumping in the artic waters. Later he was told that the girl was over a thousand year old magic user vampire who could easily defeat everyone in the room.

Mahora Festival has been ranked the wildest festival in Kanto region. The festival has turned any student into an overnight billionaire. Also many companies from engineering too artistic would swarm Mahora to scout any prospect for their corporation. So as you can guess it is a hectic festival. People from all walks of life come just to experience the fable 'Mahora Festival'.

Our young fighter was just waking up from his good night rest. The night before was as wild as it could get and trying to calm three raging drunken master martial artist was easier said then done. Luckily he had magic on his side and a several well-trained magic users to help.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen and made himself some tea. A moment later Chachamaru came in and began to make breakfast. A little later a haggard worn out Eva slump into her chair. Her streak smooth blond hair was a mess.

"Good morning Eva-san," Harry greeted and set a cup of tea for Eva.

"Mo-rning," Eva barely got out.

"Good morning Master," Chachamaru said and set a plate of food for both Harry and her master.

"Please keep it down," Eva groaned covering her ears.

Harry looks at Chachamaru and without saying anything he knew why Eva was acting like this. Last night Eva, Rakan, Ba, Sakaki and Rikou had a drinking contest. Several barrels later Eva won by two glasses. Sadly to say the bills were astronomical but Ayeka, with all her theatrics, paid for the bill and got a kiss (on her hands) from Harry, which sent her into a comatose ecstasy.

"Harry-san," Chachamaru said, "I was told to give you a message, your family is will be meeting you at the park on the northern Mahora at three."

"Thank you," Harry said.

It was nine o'clock and this was the latest he has ever slept in. Luckily his wounds healed up and he was ready for the final day of the martial arts tournament. His finally opponent will be his Mother. He had fought her for the past several years and he was nowhere near defeating her. This fight will show his family of what he has learned and how will he utilize them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chachamaru went to the door and let in Akane. She was dressed in a nice blue sundress that went well with her blue hair. Harry had to tell himself to breath. Akane had never dressed like this before. This was the first time he has ever seen her in one of this dress. It was amazing. Her slim petite body gave the dress a nice curve…shaking his head, Harry stop his train of thought.

"Yo-uouu lolo-loo-olook great," Harry got out through his stammer.

"Thanks," Akane blush softly and tilt her head to the side, which actually made Harry blush.

"So, um, wha-what are you dressed for?" Harry asks. Unbeknownst to the two youngsters, a robot and a vampire were giving the blue hair girl their most deadly glares.

"You promised to spend the morning with me last night," Akane barked and back to her tomboyish attitude, then suddenly she softens her feature and said gently, "Did you forget?"

"No! No! Of course not," Harry said getting up and went up to his room to get ready.

The cabin became silent. Eva, Chachamaru and Akane were in an awkward silent until Eva said.

"Good luck," Eva said drinking her tea like a shot of vodka.

"Thanks," Akane said and turn towards Eva, "Promise me that you will look after him."

"I will kid," Eva sighed and the bloodlust gone, "Hurt him and death will be the least of your worry."

"I was about to say that to you," Akane said and smile at her, "History."

"What?" Eva shot in.

"Tell him about history," Akane respond, "That's his favorite subject."

"Ready!" Harry said making his way down the stairs in his jeans and t-short. His hair tied in his signature ponytail.

"Later Brood!" Akane shout and drag Harry out before Eva could respond.

After dragging Harry back into town and Akane was still holding his hand. They walked in silent and Harry would glances at his best friend who was a girl. A girl dressed to impress.

"What do you want to do?" Akane asks slowly coming to a stop.

"Anything you want," Harry said.

"Okay!" Akane shouts out gaining more confidence.

For the next several hours Harry and Akane roam the crowded festival. They enjoyed several delicious foods sold at stands and they were drawn by street portrait. Harry was dragged to several amazing and fun place. Like the Mahora Laser Tag club, which held a small tournament to show what the clubs do. Also Akane had taken Harry to a Mahora Historical Club show. In this building they were introduced to history from different cultures and timeline. Off to the side Akane glanced at Harry and saw his face show with great curiosity an attentiveness that she wished he had for her but her worries would vanishes when Harry smile back at her.

Not to far off from the cute couple there were several groups of people spying on the two. Ba, the Chinese martial artist, had a large camera and snapping every second. Behind the perve stood Akisame and Sakaki. Three pairs of eyes were trained on the cute ten-year-old couple. Sakaki had a knowing smirk plaster all over his face and Akisame was rubbing his chin in great anticipation.

On another building hid the rest of the Ryozanpaku. Miu had stars in her eyes and Kenichi was a little afraid of that look. The only time she has that expression on her face was when she would fantasize about romantic situations. Most of them somehow involved an unlikely conflict to meet the desire outcome. Apachai and Hayato were drinking tea and glanced at the couple from time to time and Hayato was smiling underneath his golden beard.

Shigure, Harry's mother, stood tall and proud of her son yet her face wore a heavy expression. Underneath that stone face hid many secrets and soon one of the greatest secrets will be revealed. Shigure didn't want to reveal it but she knew the time was coming soon. She looks at the envelope in her right hand and her left hand brush over the address written in emerald green ink.

Back to the two couple who were having the time of their life. Harry was laughing and enjoying Akane's little antics at one of the vendor tent. She was screaming and arguing about how she shot correctly but nothing happened. So Harry grabbed the cap gun and shot the can over to win a stuff teddy bear.

"Hey that was mine!" Akane shot in and Harry hand the blue teddy bear over to her. She looks down at it and gently held it. Slowly her cheeks began to redden and she said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Akane-chan," Harry said and smile at her. He held out his right hand for her to grab it. For Akane, time stood still and her heart beat a little slower and a little louder. Her hand slowly reaches out to grab his.

_Was this it? Does he want me? Does he love me? _Akane asks herself but when both hands grasps each other she didn't care if he returned her feelings. All she knew was that this was the happiest day of her life and nothing will change that. The teddy bear was in held closed to her chest in her other hand. The butterfly feeling was working overtime and she loved it.

A little a ways in the bushes, an angry young overprotective girl was being held down by several of her friends. Ayaka was not having a good day. Her honorary little brother was being taken advantage off and as his sister she must do something about it. Then again it was hard to do anything when you have three martial artist holding you down and four friends covering your rants.

Harry's mind was racing while holding Akane's hands. He was thinking about Akane as a girl. They had known each other since they were in elementary school. She had been there for him and he for her. It was like a bad romantic Manga, a main character was beginning to find his emotion and that emotion was making the main character realize something about his childhood friend.

"Come on," Akane said and began to take the lead, as the two made their way down the stairs. The azure hair girl missed step and she plummeting to the ground. Suddenly Harry spins her around and brought her close to save her. One of his left hands was around her waist and his left hand still holding hers.

Akane stare into his green eyes and her heart began to beat loudly. They were close, half an inch away from kissing, she was thinking about it. Slowly Harry place his forehead on hers and without uttering a word the two began to understand one another. Akane slowly brought up her hand and place it on his right cheeks and gently leans in.

"NEVER!" Ayaka screamed from the bushes startling the two to jump back, Ayaka was crawling out from the bushes with several people trying to drag her back, "I WILL NOT LET MY HARRY-IMOUTO-CHAN BE VOILATED!"

Without warning, the two bolted out of there and wondered of they lost who ever were following them. Akane was livid, she was that close to kissing Harry and Ayaka ruined it!

After running for who knows how long, Harry and Akane found themselves staring up at the world tree. The largest tree in Japan was loaming over them with grander presence. There have been numerous stories pertaining to that tree. One legend spoke about how if one confesses your love to the person you loved then your relationship will be forever written in destiny. Other stories spoke of traveling to a far away land and such fable.

The weather was gentle and the sun bright as ever in the afternoon sky. Several birds and random flying vehicles zip above the couple. Akane's sundress gently flutters in the wind with Harry's ponytail as its partner. The view was breathtaking, the sight of western architectural design cover the whole lay of the land but there were pockets of Japanese buildings.

"This is a great view!" Akane scream and rush over to the fence forgetting the incident that had happened.

"It's great isn't it?" Harry asks, "I had a great time today."

"Me too," Akane said softly, "Look, Harry." She turns towards Harry and he in turn did the same, "I..I've got something to say."

A distant bell chime rang and that parted the couple. Both green and blue eyes stare at each other.

"It's three!" Harry said suddenly, "I've got to go! Sorry Akane-chan, I will make it up to you!" And he was gone.

"No, please!" Akane softly beg at seeing Harry running away, "Not yet, it can't be now, why!"

It took several minutes for Harry to sprint from rooftop to rooftop and made it to the park where he was to meet with his family. There he spots his family on a picnic blanket with several foods out. Apachai, as usual, was devouring several plates of food and Miu was trying to stop the Muay Thai fighter from eating everything. Sakaki had his beer in hand and talking with Akisame. Ba and Hayato were playing Shogi (Japanese Chess) while Kenichi was watching them. His mother was off to the side waiting for him.

"Konnichiwa mina-san (Good Afternoon, Everyone)!" Harry said and the group greets him back. The sky was clear with several white clouds. The area he was in was big and to his surprised there were just his family. It was nice to be alone and not to worry about people getting in his way.

"Yo!" Sakaki said waving at Harry, "Come on! We don't get to do this often."

"Indeed Sakaki-tousan," Harry said sitting down and bow at everyone, "What shall we do today?"

"Relax kid!" Ba shot in and moved a knight, "It will okay."

"Yeah Harry," Miu said handing Harry a cup of tea, "You know that we all love you no matter what."

"And I to, love you all," Harry said and sip his tea.

"Apachai love Harry!" Apachai said setting a chicken leg down.

"You've made us proud Harry," Akisame said with a smile on his face.

"Never forget that Harry!" Hayato said rubbing his golden beard.

"This past years went by quick and you have shown us that you've inherited Ryozanpaku and the meanings behind it," Kenichi said in such a way that was out of character for him. "Remember we will always be there for you!"

"Now to why we are here," Akisame said and everyone turn towards Harry. "Shigure?"

"Harry," His mother said and as always she was a woman with few words. Slowly she places the tan envelope on the ground and pushes it towards Harry. "You pass."

Harry bows his head and took the envelope. The envelope was heavy as if it held a lot of things. Upon looking at his family who gave Harry a nod of approval and he slowly put a tear in the envelope.

"YO Harry!" The Fumika twins came over and join the group, "So how's it going? What, having a party and didn't invite us."

"If you don't mind?" Harry asks his family who invited the girls and after a moment there were a bustling of people coming out of nowhere and joining the picnic party. Everyone from his classmates to those fro the Youkai clan had appeared. Everyone was drinking and having fun but there was one person Harry never seen before.

This person was a teen around thirteen years old and had long red hair that streak from his head. He wore an unusual Korean outfit that dated back to the 18th century. He carried a strange sword that Harry had never seen before and wore a large gauntlet that was hidden by a scarf wrapping. This person had a deep red stone necklace that reminds Harry of blood.

This person was leaning against the tree and his body told Harry that he was relax and didn't have a care for the world. Suddenly the Youkai leader as will as Negi walks over to the teen and they spoke several words. Rikuo had a look of relief on his face as will as Negi Sensei. The teen gave a hearty laugh and then spoke back to the two and their facial features changed into a look of worry.

The teen walked over to Harry and flop down next to him. Harry offer a drink for the teen who took it in kind.

"Harry Potter," The teen said and Harry had to hold his breath for a moment. No one had called him by that name before not even Negi-sensei who knew his birth name. "Names Mejah. You're a good fighter."

"Thank you Majeh-san," Harry thanked the teen and he observed him closely. The way Majeh moves and his attitude told Harry that he was confidents and very brash.

"I wouldn't mind a fight or two," Majeh said and look up to the sky and his long red hair fall backwards, "It's a good day."

"Umm," Harry was at lost for words.

"The dragon sent me, something about a destiny and blah, blah blah!" Mejah said and took the bottle of Sake (alcohol). "But you knew that right? Besides you'll do great! I can see it and this eyes of mine have never been wrong."

"MEJAH!" A man in what looked like a ninja garb but looked more pajama liked. He carried what seems to be like a large scroll on his back and his eyes blazed with burning fiery.

"YO, Samhuk, wanna chicken?" Majeh said the man and offer the chicken as a way to show his kindness.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE!" Samhuk barked but suddenly he felt the shadow of doom overshadowing him.

"Who are you calling insufferable?" Majeh said darkly and his eyes gleamed red.

"Eh," Samhuk took a step back from the incoming doom that was Majeh.

"It's a PARTY!" Ba said pulling out his cameras and starts taking pictures of girls with skirts barely covering them and also running away from Setsuma because he took a lewd picture of Konaka.

"You're right!" Majah said and grab Ba by the shoulder and began singing a song at the same time dodging several swings from the young white wing Tengu.

The envelope forgotten and Harry was looking around at the chaos that will ensue and how everyone around him was smiling. One thought had made its way into his head and made him smile and it said, "This has been the best Mahora Festival."


End file.
